Un destino cambiante
by AnaGrant
Summary: Una historia Lubby bastante compleja... episodio final... todo llega
1. Temporada I

Temporada I "Lubby rompiendo barreras"

Cáp.1 "La pasión es un animal difícil de calmar"

Habían pasado dos días desde que Abby se había mudado al departamento de Luka porque Brian la había golpeado.

Abby se despertó en el sofá de Luka bastante adolorida por el "cómodo" sillón, mientras Luka preparaba café en la cocina.

Luka: Hola¿te de desperté?

Abby: No, además ya es hora de que me valla levantando

Luka¿Quieres un poco de café?

Abby¿Café? Ese lodo turco que te gusta, No gracias... (Risa de ambos)

Abby: Mejor me voy a bañar

Luka OK, pero primero déjame ver tu lastimadura

Abby: OK

Luka se acerca a Abby y le toca la lastimadura que Brian le había proporcionado.

Cuando este le toca el rostro a Abby los dos sienten un escalofrió que inunda sus cuerpos y la pasión sus mentes. Luka empieza dando le besitos en la herida mientras dice:"Así se curara mas rápido", con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

Abby¿Qué haces Luka?

Luka: Solo te estoy curando

Abby: Luka tu rompiste conmigo...estoy confundida

Luka: No pienses tanto... déjate llevar

Luka comienza a besarle la boca, Abby esta paralizada solo ve a los ojos de Luka de una forma tierna y asustada. Luka para de besarla y se miran por un largo rato, En la larga mirada se notan sus sentimientos y Abby olvida todos sus temores en el momento, Comienza a besarlo desaforada y apasionadamente, mientras que Luka agarra su cadera y su nuca y comienza a besarla por el cuello.

Luka y Abby se dirigen entre besos y abrazos al sofá en un segundo Luka estaba sobre Abby sacándole su pijama y besándole su cuerpo lenta y profundamente.

Abby se hundía en la pasión mas profunda de su ser los besos de ese hombre le producía un dolor exquisito y placentero al que solo podía aliviar con gritos de lujuria mientras que el besaba cada superficie de su sudoroso cuerpo...

Cáp. 2

Eran las tres de la tarde y Luka y Abby se habían acabado de despertarse juntos en el sofá, Abby le dio muchísima vergüenza ya que no tenia ninguna manta para cubrirse y Luka se empezó a reír y le dijo "no te preocupes hay mucho Luka para que te cubras"

Los dos se rieron.

Luka: Te ves muy linda nerviosa

Abby con una de sus típicas muecas lo callo y se fue corriendo al trabajo.

Ya en el mismo Luka llego muy de buen humor cosa que extraño a todos y lo primero que hizo fue perseguir a Abby todo el día.

Abby estaba en el "examen 4" con Carter atendiendo un paciente con una ulcera.

Carter¿Abby ya has conseguido departamento?

Abby: Mmm no por ahora no, pero estoy viviendo en lo de Luka

Carter¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

Abby: Carter calmate no tienes motivo de ponerte así Luka me acepto y fui con el.

Carter¿Por que con el? yo te habría podido acoger en mi casa si tan solo me lo hubieras pedido.

Abby: Me paréese que no nos conocemos muy bien para eso, creo que es mas correcto que allá ido con Luka.

Carter: Claro esta bien que te vallas a ala casa de tu ex-novio

Abby¡Me parece que no tengo que discutir mis asuntos personales contigo!

Abby se va muy molesta con Carter por toda la interrogativa.

Ya en la Dep. De Luka Abby se pone a pensar si realmente lo que hizo estuvo bien, en eso llega Luka con pizza en sus manos.

Luka¡Hola!-dice dándole un beso en la boca.

Abby: Hola ¿hoy no me deleitaras con tus comidas?

Luka: No hoy no...Hey ¿quieres ver unas películas luego de la comida?

Abby: Mmm a mí se me ocurre otra cosa...pero si eso quieres...

Luka: OUU no deja prefiero tu idea, "the pianist" se puede ver cualquier otro día – Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara

Abby: hey me parece que tenemos que aclarar nuestra situación.

Luka¿Qué situación?

Abby: Mmm nuestra situación...ya sabes

Luka: No te entiendo

Abby: Hace mas de un mes estábamos separados y ahora...bueno volvimos a...estar juntos-tímidamente dijo

Luka: A eso...solo somos una pareja que tuvo una pelea y volvió a estar junta

Abby: OK entonces ¿somos pareja de nuevo?

Luka: Claro...nunca dejamos de realmente serlo...

Abby va hacia Luka y le da un tímido beso que Luka lo convierte en apasionado...

Ya había pasado 1 año desde que Luka y Abby habían aclarado las cosas y vuelto ha ser una pareja "normal" todo el Cauty se había enterado inclusive Carter al que ahora le interesaba una nueva enfermera llamada Sam pero al poco tiempo se fue a Paris.

Luka convenció a Abby de mudarse con el y luego de muchas tratativas ella acepto.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, Abby y Luka estaban en su guardia. Luka le pregunto a Jerry si sabia donde se había metido Abby el le contesto que estaba en la azotea.

Luka fue directo hacia allá. Abby estaba sentada en un banco que había en el techo pensando y mirado Chicago desde las alturas del Cauty cuando Luka irrumpe diciéndole;

Luka¿Cómo se te ocurre estar en pleno febrero en la azotea?

Abby¿No es hermoso?

Luka¿Qué?

Abby: la ciudad

Luka: Si quieres morirte de Hipotermia lo es

Abby: Eres un exagerado

Luka¿me puedo sentar?

Abby: Claro, como no

Luka se sentó y abrazo a Abby mientras ponía su cabeza arriba de la de ella

Luka¿te sientes bien?

Abby¿Por qué?

Luka: no lo se...estas muy rara desde hace unos días

Abby se paro bruscamente y se fue al otro lado de la azotea, Luka completamente desconcertado fue hasta donde ella se encontraba

Luka¿Qué pasa?

Abby: ...nada...déjame

Luka¡NO¡¡ Quiero saber que te esta pasando!!

Abby: es que...

Cáp.3

"El destino y sus vueltas"

Abby esconde algo y Luka lo quiere saber.

Abby: Es que...creo que puedo estar embarazada...

La cara de Luka fue petrificante no se podía ver si estaba feliz o enojado, decepcionado, nada solo quedo callado por un largo tiempo al igual que Abby...

Luka¿Estas segura?

Abby: Tengo una cita con el obstetra para verificar pero estoy prácticamente segura

Luka¿De cuanto es el atraso?

Abby: Dos meses

Luka¡¡DOS MESES¡Me podrías haber dicho antes!

Abby: Lo se disculpa pero no quería ser precipitada

Luka¿Qué harás?

Abby: No lo se no he tenido el tiempo para meditarlo¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

Luka: Hemos estado en pareja más de dos años y nos va muy bien.

Abby¿Eso nos da la capacidad de criar a un niño?

Luka: No lo se...solo se que nos amamos ¿no?

Abby: Por supuesto, te amo y lo sabes

Luka: Lo se y yo también

Abby¿Por qué nos solo esperamos a los resultados oficiales y luego decidimos?

Luka: Esta bien pero ahora nos podemos ir a adentro por que me estoy congelado

Abby: Claro, vamos

Se fueron de la azotea abrazados y mas que nada Luka estaba completamente shokeado, en ER todo fue confuso no sabían que hacer ni que decir Abby estuvo todo la guardia nerviosa y confundida y Luka simplemente no podía creerlo.

A dos días de que Abby le hubiera dado la noticia bomba a Luka, se encontraban en la sala de maternidad, Abby se notaba ya su barriga levemente abultada pero no lo quería asimilar. La doctora **_Coburn _**llamo a Abby, Luka entro con ella ya que se lo había pedido.

La doctora acuesta a Abby en una camilla, le puso el gel y luego el tubo de la ecografía.

Le pide que miren a la pantalla cuando ven la imagen las lagrimas salían de los ojos de ambos. Abby que se conmovió tanto que incluso se escuchaban los sollozos, Luka la consoló y le dio un beso en la frente.

La imagen era tan clara se veía tan perfecta, La doctora dijo que si abortaba ahora seria muy riesgoso para Abby pero si eso era lo que quería ella podría hacer la acción.

Abby luego de salir con Luka del consultorio se miraron fijamente

Abby: Quiero tenerlo

Luka¿De verdad?

Abby: Si no puedo dejar que me arrebaten a ese niño de mis entrañas, no puedo, no quiero¡no lo acepto!

Luka¿Entonces seremos padres?

Abby: ...eso creo...

Luka: ...estoy asustado...

Abby¿crees que lo lograremos?

Luka: No lo se...pero se que lo intentaremos

Abby: Vamos nos a casa

Luka: OK

Se fueron caminando de las manos y cuando estaba cruzando una plaza Luka la tomo por el brazo, la alzo y le dio un beso apasionado al que ella correspondió con felicidad.

Una vez en el Dpto. Luka Hizo una cena deliciosa para celebrar. Luego Abby se levanto mientras Luka lavaba los platos, lo agarro de la espalda el se dio vuelta y le beso en la oreja riéndose, luego Abby movió su cara y lo empiezo a besar suavemente en su boca Luka le respondió con lo mismo mientras le desabotona su blusa y la alzo, al mismo tiempo Abby rodeaba la cintura de Luka con sus piernas besándole el cuello. Luka camino hasta la escalera y luego a la habitación sin soltar a Abby...

Ya era tarde Abby se había dormido de lo exhausta que estaba. Se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al lado estaba Luka con el desayuno, tenia todo desde café a galletas y fruta. El estaba muy contento se le podía notar la felicidad es su rostro.

Luka: Buenos días

Abby: Buenos días-Dándole un tierno beso en la boca

Luka: Te traje el desayuno

Abby: Si me alimentas así en el embarazo voy a quedar un hipopótamo

Luka: Siempre te veras bella...además es lo lindo de estar embarazada...

Abby¿Qué es lo lindo?

Luka: El engordar

Abby:¡¡cállate!!

Luka: Te tengo un regalo...

Abby ¿en serio?... ¡dámelo!

Luka: Toma

Luka saco una caja mediana con un moño que tenía en la parte de afuera una tarjeta escrita, Abby muy entusiasmada la abrió y leyó "Para la futura mamá más bella".Luka esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

Abby sonrió y le dio un beso, pero fue la emoción más bella y dulce cuando abrió la caja.

Dos hermosas prendas de bebé una rosa y la otra era una remera, la rosa era un vestido que tenía un hermoso bordado de pequeñas flores fucsias para una niña y la remera era una de la selección croata para un niño, Luka dijo "si es niño será de la selección de su padre"

Abby apenas las toco y analizo se puso a llorar de la alegría diciendo

Abby:¡¡vamos a tener un bebe!!-entre lagrimas

Luka¡SI lo seremos!

La vida les estaba regalando lo más bello después de tanto sufrimiento, después de que el destino allá saboteado su felicidad de que la tristeza se hubiera instalado en su mundo... ¿podrán ser felices¿O la vida seguirá imponiendo su voluntad de dolor?

Cáp.4 "Un invitado inesperado"

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Abby se había enterado que estaba embarazada, tenía una abultada barriga y todo el hospital sabia que estaba en espera de la cigüeña.

La relación con Luka no iba muy bien hace ya unas semanas habían discutido fuertemente porque Luka quiere que el bebe nazca y sea bautizado en Croacia como sus otros hijos y su familia.

Abby obviamente se niega ya que tendría que viajar en pleno embarazo a Croacia, cosa que no le hace mucho a gracias ya que no es solo la fatiga, el dolor de pies y espalda, el poco movimiento muscular y físico sino que ahora al señor se le ocurre llevarla a parir a un país que siquiera conoce el idioma.

Este percance había distanciado y puesto al aire los problemas de Abby y Luka sus problemas de cultura y religión.

Y para rebalsar el vaso Luka le informo sobre una visita...

Estaban en el hospital a Abby Luka le controlaba todo no la dejaba atender traumas ni lidiar con delincuentes ni ningún trabajo que requiera esfuerzo...sintetizando no hacia nada ya que el trabajo de enfermera es pesado!

Abby esta tratando de poner una inyección a un niño que no se queda quieto y le pega en el estomago, Luka lo ve y va corriendo hacia Abby y la saca inmediatamente de la sala.

Luka¡Te dije que no hagas este tipo de cosas!

Abby¡es mi trabajo!

Luka¡no importa, estas cargando a mi hijo y no quiero q les pase nada a los dos!

Abby¡¡¿Así entonces por que directamente no me encierras en el cuarto para que no corra ningún peligro?!!

Luka: Abby por favor calmate -La tomo del brazo y la llevo a la sala de descanso

Abby¡Suéltame!

Luka: esta bien, mira como padre es mi deber que el bebe y tu no estén en peligro

Abby¿y vacunar a un niño te parece peligroso?

Luka: Si, si el te golpea la barriga

Abby: Luka el bebe va a estar bien y yo también¡pero no me puedes enjaular para que no corra peligro!

Luka: no te voy a enjaular ¡no seas ridícula!

Abby¡¿ahora yo soy la ridícula¡por favor!

Luka: Abby calmate vete a casa creo que el embarazo te tiene un poco susceptible

Abby¡¿susceptible?!...¡¡¡vete al diablo Luka!!!

Luka¡Abby! espera no te vallas enojada

Abby ya se había ido y bastante enfurecida por el trato de Luka

Cuando Lubby llego al Dpto. eran eso de las 12:30 de la madrugada. Estaba todo callado, oscuro, no había nada ni un ruido o desorden nada , solo frialdad. Fue arriba y vio a Abby acostada durmiendo, se notaba que había llorado tenia a su lado una pequeña caja de pañuelos descartadles.

El no supo que hacer nada mas quedarse por horas contemplándola y pensando en lo que sus palabras causaron dolor en ella por mas que hallan sido leves.

Ala mañana Abby se levanto muy temprano y Luka se despertó con ella para poder conversar y arreglar las cosas

pero Abby no había perdonado lo de ayer.

Luka: vamos Abby hablemos

Abby: No Luka no valla a ser que en mi susceptibilidad te golpe o te insulte

Luka¡Abby fue cosa del momento no te puedes poner así!

Abby: mira quien habla..

Luka¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Abby: me voy a trabajar y te apreciaría si no me molestas en el trabajo

Abby se fue sin siquiera despedirse, dejando a Luka con la palabra en la boca.

A minutos de que Luka se hubiera quedado solo en se casa maldiciendo luego de que Abby se hubiera ido así el teléfono sonó, el muy distraído atendió y cuando contesta se da cuenta que es de alguien de Croacia y se pone hablar croata

Luka¡hola¿Quién habla?

Gabriella¡Hola! Luka soy yo Gabriella

Luka: Gabriella dios ¡cuanto tiempo¿donde estas?

Gabriella: Justamente es por eso que te llamo...estoy en Michigan y quería pasar a saludarte...

Luka¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!

Gabriella: OO perfecto si no hay problema pasare mañana a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana ¿Dónde trabajas así te busco allí?

Luka: NO, NO deja yo te busco!

Gabriella: Muy bien te espero...

Luka: Adiós

Luka estaba muy contento, una de sus mejores amigas venia a visitar mientras que hacia mas de 7 años que no la veía, pero después pensó en Abby ¿Cómo iba a tomarlo? con su embarazo y los problemas de pareja, pero bueno era solo una amiga...

Abby llego destrozada a el Dpto. después de un arduo trabajo y Luka le estaba por comunicar la cerecita del postre...

Luka: hola ¿Cómo te fue?

Abby: hola, bien como siempre-contesto fríamente

Luka¿todavía enojada ha?

Abby: no, como se te ocurre-El sarcasmo en esa oración se podía sentir desde leguas

Luka: bueno dejemos eso...Va a venir una amiga de viaje y la invite a pasar un rato aquí

Abby¿Cómo?... ¿quien es?

Luka es una amiga de Croacia-Tímido respondió

Abby¿amiga?

Luka:...bueno fue un poco mas que amiga...

Abby¿Cómo mas que una amiga?...creí que solo habías tenido una novia...

Luka: y la tuve pero es que Gabriella antes de que Daniela y yo nos casemos siempre nos coqueteábamos...pero nada mas que eso además hace mas de 10 años que paso eso!

Abby: seamos claros tuvieron un amorío..

Luka: no solo éramos adolescentes eso es todo...¿no me armaras problema no?... o ¿esta celosa?

Abby¿celosa?...por favor no seas ridículo...puedes invitar a todas tus amia realmente no me importa...

Luka: Muy bien ella viene mañana

Abby: me voy a dormir..adiós

Luka¿sin un beso?

Abby lo mira y le da un beso en la boca solo labio con labio, Luka abre la boca para prolongar el beso pero Abby simplemente lo deja con las ganas...

Luka fue al dormitorio donde Abby se encontraba haciéndose la dormida

Luka: Abby se que estas despierta

Abby: Bien por ti...

Luka: Bueno ya ¿por que sigues enojada conmigo?

Abby: Por que eres un creído y piensas que sabes como es estar embarazada y ¡¡que todos te traten como una enferma!!

Luka: No fue mi intención ofenderte pero se como es esto..

Abby:¡O por dios Luka no me vengas con eso!

Luka¿con que?

Abby: Ya se que tuviste otros hijos y sabes como es cuando una mujer esta embarazada pero no es lo mismo conmigo y realmente me molesta que creas que por que tu ya tienes experiencia en esto de los hijos no se significa que me trates como a una ¡loca!

¡Ahora déjame dormir!

Luka solo se quedo boquiabierto por el discurso de Abby y tubo que limitarse para no empeorar las cosas.

A la mañana Abby se despertó por escuchar risas y risas provenientes de la cocina, hay se acordó de que esa tal Gabriella iba a llegar

fue directo al baño y se arreglo como una diosa...tipo como para mostrarle a esa croata lo que es una americana linda!!

Luka estaba mas divertido hablando en croata con esta mujer y de pronto Abby llega hermosa con una musculosa blanco con flores bordadas azules y un listón azul a la altura debajo del busto marcando su notable barriga, llevaba el pelo en media colita con una prensita y un par de aros combinando con su remera.

Luka quedo sorprendido por la producción de Abby e inmediatamente presento a las dos mujeres.

Gabriella era el polo opuesto a Abby, tenia largo cabello rubio ojos azules y era muy alta, vestía una polera rosa y unos pantalones negros, estaba lleva de collares y aros el maquillaje era mas que evidente y con un color de labio rojo espantoso , pero era ese tipo de persona muy chocante en su forma de ser y resultaba incomodo desde el principio

Gabriella: O hola soy Gabriella un placer

Abby: Hola, igualmente

Gabriella: no sabia que estaban esperando un niño-Dijo en un terrible ingles

Luka: si tiene 4 meses

Gabriella¿saben que sexo tiene?

Abby: No, no lo sabemos y no lo sabremos

Luka: No por que yo no quisiera

Luka se siento en el sofá y Gabriella fue a su lado dejando ningún espacio para Abby cosa q incomodo tanto a Luka como Abby.

Mas tarde en la misma incomoda conversación...

Gabriella: o creo que me tendría que ir yendo...¿conocen algún buen hotel?

Luka¿hotel?...pensé que solo te quedabas por el día

Gabriella: No tengo mucho que conocer...por lo menos me quedare unos días para darle la importancia que esta cuidad amerita.

Luka: no de ninguna manera¡te quedaras aquí ¡

Abby y Gabriella¡¡¿Qué?!!

Luka: claro no dejare que vallas a un hotel mientras tengo...tenemos con Abby una casa aquí

Gabriella: eso es muy amable pero no causare inconvenientes en el que yo me quede aquí

Luka No por supuesto que NO...¿no es cierto Abby?

Abby: No por supuesto que no...

Este epi va a estar medio raro...empieza medio raro...empieza por lo q paso y luego explica que fue...

Cáp.5 "Mirada al dolor"

Abby había olvidado su bufanda cuando entro en el departamento no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo...en ese momento su vida se estaba enfrentando cara a cara con el futuro...Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que su felicidad ya no esta en los planes del destino...

Esa la noche anterior:

Abby:¡¿Luka que te paso por la cabeza?!

Luka¿de que hablas?

Abby¿Cómo vas a invitar a una mujer que apenas conozco?

Luka: Yo la conozco,,,¡es mi amiga!

Abby: Claro que sea lo que quiera pero ¡no la soporto!

Luka¿soportas? ni siquiera la ¡conoces!

Abby¡No me cae bien!

Luka: Dale una oportunidad, ahora vamos a dormir

Abby: Esta bien, buena noches...

Los dos se acostaron sin besarse o tener un mínimo contacto físico. Estaba todo oscuro y se sentían pequeños ruidos, los dos estaba despierto y lo sabían, Luka se movió y abrazo Abby por atrás agarrandole la cintura y la empezó a besar por el cuello. Abby inmediatamente se dio vuelta y lo observaba sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras el besaba su cuerpo. Luka al ver como ella lo contemplaba paro y le dio un beso en la boca, Abby no sabia que hacer..

Abby: Para¡Por favor para!

Luka:¿Por qué?

Abby: No Podemos...

Luka¿de que hablas?...eres mi mujer...¿por que estas así?...¿Gabriella?

Abby: No es Gabriella es lo que hiciste la invitaste sin consultarme...

Luka: Lo lamento pero es mi amiga no puedo ser tan maleducado...

Abby¡¡me estas faltando el respeto!!

Luka¿Cómo?

Abby: Si mira yo supuestamente soy tu mujer...vivimos juntos, vamos a tener un bebe y no me dejas tomar decisiones e invitas a esta mujer que yo no conozco por que es tu amiga...Tu me dices que estamos juntos y somos una pareja mientras sigues siendo tu el que siempre tiene razón y yo siempre la enojona y malhumorada.

Luka: Abby sabes muy bien que eso no es así

Abby¡Aquí vas otra vez!

Luka: no se de que hablas.

Abby se quedo callada, se dio vuelta se puso a dormir mientras que para Luka estaba enojado y pensaba que esa era otra tonta pelea por las inseguridades de del embarazo de Abby.

Al otro día Abby se despertó muy temprano y se hizo el desayuno, Luka saludo a Abby muy fríamente y fue a buscar a Gabriella que dormía en el dormitorio de abajo.

Luka¿Cómo dormiste Gabb?

Gabriella¿Bien y tu?-olvidándose completamente de Abby

Luka: Bien solo me costo dormir-mirando a Abby

Luka¿Gabb quieres que te haga un tour por la ciudad?

Gabriella¡o me encantaría!...¿pero no tienes que trabajar?

Abby: Si Luka ¿no tienes que trabajar?

Luka: Creo que puedo hacer una excepción...

Gabriella¡¡Ho entonces fabuloso!!¿nos acompañas Abby?

Abby. No tengo que trabajar...

Gabriella¿Trabajar?...¡pero estas embarazada!...¿como puedes ponerte en ese riesgo?

Luka: es lo mismo que trato de decirle desde que supimos...

Abby: si bueno a mi me gusta trabajar...no por estar embarazada voy a ser una inútil

Gabriella: Si en eso tenés un poco de razón..

Abby: Bueno me tengo que ir...Adiós

Abby se fue muy molesta al auto que Luka le había regalado...

Gabriella:...que especial que es Abby...

Luka: Si muy especial...

Gabriella: Y como has estado en este tiempo...

Gabriella se sentó al lado de Luka coqueteándole al mismo tiempo que preguntaba tocaba su mano.

Luka muy incomodo pero sin evitar el contacto con ella le responde

Luka: Bien me va muy bien...hace poco me nombraron Jefe de departamento

Gabriella: O eso e muy bueno...¿como te sientes con esto de tener una "compañera" en tu vida?

Luka: bien, muy bien...¿y tu que has hecho?

Gabriella:...pensar en ti...

Luka¿disculpa?-Muy confundido pregunta

Gabriella¿Qué no me digas que nunca tuviste curiosidad en que nosotros hubiéramos llevado nuestra relación...?

Luka¿relación?...nunca tuvimos una relación..

Gabriella: vamos Luka siempre me deseaste lo sentí, como lo siento ahora...

Luka muy incomodo cada vez corriéndose mas y mas del sofá tratando de que ella no se le abalance, le agarro la mano y dijo:

Luka: Se que nos coqueteábamos pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...yo te aprecio pero no de ese modo

Gabriella: No mientas se nota que todavía me deseas ...

Abby, estaba muy cerca del hospital cuando se había dado cuenta que se había olvidado su cartera.

Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y volvió a el departamento de Luka.

Luka: Gabriella eh realmente no se que decirte pero calmate...

Gabriella: Por favor Luka se que ¡me deseas!

Gabriella se acerco obligando a Luka a que se pare y lo beso Luka quedo paralizado y no hizo nada, no la detuvo no hizo nada,

en el mismo momento en el que Luka y Gabriella se estaban besando Abby entra muy distraída deja las llaves del auto en la mesa y ve esa escena queda pasmada sus ojos se clavan en las bocas de aquellos dos al que uno solía ser ¡su amor, su vida, el padre de su hijo!

Luka la ve los ojos de ambos se miran fijamente. El podía ver en Abby que las lagrimas y el dolor se apoderaba de todo su rostro la culpabilidad le inundo su cuerpo.

En ese momento logro sacar a Gabriella de encima de el y lo primero que hizo fue...

Luka¡ABBY ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!

Abby se limito a mirarlo he ir directamente sin verlo a el dormitorio subió las escaleras mientras Luka la seguía tratando de explicar la inexplicable situación y se encerró en el cuarto.

Luka¡¡Abre la puerta tan solo déjame decirte lo que realmente paso!!

El silencio de Abby desesperaba aun mas a Luka.

Abby emitía pequeños gemidos y sollozos mientras hacia una maleta poniendo toda su ropa y la del bebe algunos objetos personales y cosas mientras que Luka golpeaba sin parar la puerta.

Abby finalmente salio después de mas de media hora...con dos maletas en los brazos bajo las escaleras mientras Luka trataba de detenerla tomo sus llaves y se fue a la calles...

Luka a los gritos pidiendo de que por favor pare con lagrimas y furia en sus ojos...pero Abby se subió en su coche piso el acelerador y se fue.

CONTINUARA

Cáp.6 "Otra vez la soledad de protagonista"

Abby estaba conduciendo en el auto, sus lagrimas le dificultaban la vista pero siguió conduciendo, no sabia donde se dirigía solo manejo en ruta derecha sin pensar mas que en Luka, la imagen de el besando a esa extraña en la sala de su casa le rompía el alma. Conduzco por horas y horas sola mente pesando en ello, en un momento se paro ya viendo el cartel de "Pennsylvania" se dio cuanta que estaba cerca de NY paro el auto, bajo, se apoyo en para choques del auto se agarro el rostro, primero miro a su barriga tocándola suavemente y entregándole una sonrisa entre lagrimas, miro a su alrededor esa ruta que parecía no tener fin ni punto de llegada...Solo comenzó a llorar solo llorar sin poder parar pensó que el aire no le alcanzaba no podía respirar estaba simplemente entrando en razón, desde ahora en mas ella estaba sola con su hijo todavía no nacido, que iba hacer, como se iba a manjar sola sin siquiera saber si iba a tener un trabajo que mantenga al bebe y a ella decentemente.

Volvió a subirse al auto, cuando se acordó de que Nate Lennox su antiguo profesor de medicina que padecía la enfermedad Lou gehrig, vivía en NY y directamente saco su celular y llamo a su asistente Lindsey ella la atendió muy contenta al escuchar su vos.

Lindsey¡¡HOLA!!...tanto tiempo

Abby¡Hola!...-entre sollozos y lagrimas

Lindsey¿Cariño que pasa?

Abby:...nada es que tuve un problema y estoy yendo hacia NY...

Lindsey¿¿Cómo NY??...¿Y Luka?..

Abby: ...Con Luka tuve..un problema..y voy sola...

Lindsey¿¿Por donde estas??

Abby: Estoy entre el cruce de Pennsylvania a NY.

Lindsey: OK...bueno ven al Caunty de NY y pregunta por mi, yo te estar esperando

Abby: OK...¡Muchas gracias!

Lindsey: de nada..cuídate

Abby: Adiós

Abby corto el teléfono, y empezó a decir en vos alta mientras conducía con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su vientre "Todo va a estar bien"..."Todo va a estar bien"...repitiendo eso todo el viaje hasta que al fin apareció el cartel de bienvenida a New York y se alivio. Fue directo al hospital donde Lindsey le dijo.

Abby entro por la puerta que tanto le hacia acordar a Chicago...

Abby:¡Hola!

Secretaria: Si siéntese y será atendida en un momento.

Abby: No, No estoy buscando a Lindse...

Lindsey¡ABBY!...corazón ¿estas bien¡me has asustado!

Lindsey inmediata mente la abrazo y toco la barriga de Abby fascinada y intrigada al mismo tiempo..Abby al mismo tiempo la abrazo llorando como un bebe tan afligida que sorprendió muchísimo a Lindsey.

Lindsey¿¿Abby estas bien?...¿que pasa?

Abby: Luka me engaño- entre lagrimas y gemidos respondió

Lindsey¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!

Abby¡si lo vi besándose con una mujer en mi sala!

Lindsey¿y que hiciste?

Abby: solo me fui...

Lindsey¿te explico...

Abby¿Qué ME IBA A EXPLICAR?...¡COMO SE BESO CON ESA UJER EN MI PROPIA CASA!

Lindsey: esta bien pero solo cálmate, vamos a la casa de Nate

Abby: OK

Lindsey se dirigió al auto de Abby y le pidió las llaves porque no quería que ella conduzca en se estado y mas en una cuidad que no conocía. Así llegaron a la casa de Nate donde el estaba en la sala con unos amigos jugando Póquer.

Nate se alegro machismo de verla y fue en su sillas de ruedas hasta donde estaba Abby.

Nate¡¡H-o-la!!...¿q-u-e h-a-c-e-s a-q-u-i?

Abby¡hola!...me quedare en NY hasta solucionar unos problemas...¿y como has estado?

Nate: N-o m-u-y b-i-e-n c-o-n e-s-t-a c-o-s-a h-a-b-l-a-n-d-o p-o-r m-i

Abby: No seas tan quejoso –largando una pequeña carcajada

Nate¿q-u-e t-e p-a-s-a? t-i-e-n-e-s l-o-s o-j-o-s l-l-o-r-o-s-o-s...

Abby: es que tuve una pelea con Luka...

Nate¿y p-o-r u-n-a p-e-l-e-a v-i-e-n-e-s a v-i-v-i-r a N-Y?

Abby: fue mas que una pelea

Nate: c-u-a-l-q-u-i-e-r- c-o-s-a q-u-e p-a-s-e p-u-e-d-e-s c-o-n-t-a-r c-o-n-m-i-g- o

Lindsey: Y conmigo

Abby: lo se y muchísimas gracias-dijo llorando y conmovida

Lindsey la hizo sentar en el sofá

Lindsey¿y el bebe?

Abby¿Qué con el?

Lindsey¿Qué harás? Luka sigue siendo su padre

Abby:...No desde ahora...

Abby se largo a llorar y Lindsey la abrazo fuerte consolándola.

Abby: no se que are o como me mantendré - dijo en un mar de lagrimas

Nate: e-n e-s-o n-o t-e p-r-e-o-c-u-p-e-s t-e c-o-n-s-e-g-u-i-r-e u-n t-r-a-b-a-j-o e-n m-i h-o-s-p-i-t-a-l y v-o-l-v-e-r-a-s a e-s-t-u-d-i-a-r m-e-d-i-c-i-n-a

Abby: gracias Nate no quiero aprovecharme de su ayuda me siento avergonzada...pero no creo que estudiar sea una buena idea en este momento...

Nate: N-o f-u-e u-n-a p-r-e-g-u-n-t-a e-s u-n-a o-r-d-e-n y A-b-b-y t-e q-u-i-e-r-o c-o-m-o u-n-a h-i-j-a e-s-t-o e-s u n-a a-y-u-d-a d-e f-a-m-i-l-i-a n-o d-e-b-e-s s-e-n-t-i-r v-e-r-g-ü-e-n-z-a

Abby: Gracias Nate yo también te quiero como a un padre

Nate: y m-e o-l-v-i-d-a-b-a d-e-c-i-r-t-e l-o f-e-n-o-m-e-n-a-l q-u-e t-e v-e-s e-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a ... e-s-t-o-y e-n-c-h-u-f-a-d-o a u-n-a c-o-m-p-u-t-a-d-o-r-a p-e-r-o l-o m-i-s-m-o p-u-e-d-o v-e-r l-a b-e-l-l-e-z-a c-u-a-n-d-o l-a v-e-o

Abby¡muchas gracias¡tu también te ves lindo en ese cuello de tortuga!

Nate: muchas gracias

En las siguientes 8 semanas Abby vivió en la casa de Nate y Lindsey, trabajo como enfermera muy pocos turnos mientras terminaba sus estudios de medicina.

Abby estaba en la universidad saliendo de su clase de Biología compuesta ya con una enorme y notable barriga de 6 meses Y con una pila de cuadernos y notas.

Cuando caminando por el pasillo se topa con un alto y formal hombre que estaba saliendo con un portafolio de la sala de "salud publica" y o sorpresa era Carter.

Carter: o disculpe...¡¡¡¡ABBY!!!!

La cara de Carter se ilumino al verla pero apenas vio su barriga hizo una cara tan sorprendida que la desilusión se podía ver en sus ojos.

Abby: OMG CARTER ¿que ases aquí?

Carter: ahora doy clases

Abby¿¿clases??

Carter: si¿no te acuerdas te lo había comentado?

Abby¡Carter han pasado mas de 1 año!

Carter: Si ya veo -refiriéndose a su barriga

Carter¿pero que haces en NY¿Y Luka?

Abby: me separe de Luka...y vine a vivir aquí

Carter¿¿Cómo??

Abby: si

Carter:...¿y el bebe de... quien es?

Abby¡de Luka!

Carter: si lo lamento...¿cuantos meses tienes?

Abby: seis meses

Carter¿sabes que sexo es?

Abby: No lo quise saber

Carter: o..¿pero que haces en la universidad?

Abby: volví a estudiar medicina...-Con una gran sonrisa le comento

Carter¡o dios es fabuloso!

Abby: si lo es...

Carter: bueno tengo que correr llego tarde pero ¿Dónde te quedas?

Abby: En este momento estoy viviendo en la casa del Prof. Nate Lennox ¿lo conoces?

Carter: si compartía cátedra conmigo...es una pena

Abby: si pero bueno ve que llegaras tarde

Carter: luego llamo a la casa de Nate si no te molesta...

Abby: no al contrario-Ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa

Carter se fue casi corriendo y en el medio del camino paro y se dio vuelta para verla...estaba mas hermosa que nunca...

Al otro DIA Abby estaba en el comedor con Lindsey.

Abby: ...Lindsey me parece que es hora de mudarme...

Mientras tanto Luka en Chicago

Luego de que Abby allá escapado en el auto Luka entro furioso con lagrimas en sus ojos tratando de hacer algo que no sabia que, la desesperación era terrible carcomía, cuando vio a Gabriella acostada en el sofá con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Luka le hirvieron las venas el dolor y la furia luchaban es su alma...Hasta que exploto y empezó a insultar y gritar a Gabriella en croata...(cosa que le entre) y la agarro del brazo fuertemente y la saco del edificio por poco a golpes cuando entro de nuevo al departamento todo parecía confuso algo irreal Abby ya no estaba el bebe tampoco iba a estar...

Se apoyo en la puerta y empezó a caerse llorando desesperadamente repitiendo "Abby" y emitiendo sonidos de agonía...

Cáp.7 "El juego del destino "

Luego de que Luka se allá calmado de llorar, empezó a llamar al celular de Abby pero estaba fuera de área la desesperación volvió y lo único que pudo hacer fue ir al dormitorio que iba a ser del bebe y solo sentarse a pensar en lo que perdió...

Ya habían pasado 8 semanas todo el hospital estaba conmocionado por la ida de Abby, Susan estaba desconsolada y culpaba a Luka

Mientras tanto el, no tenia expresión ni nada en su cara ya no era el mismo había entrado al mundo de la depresión, al mundo del tabaco, al mundo del alcohol simplemente le parecía que todo era un terrible y desesperante sueño del cual el iba a despertar y ver a Abby a su lado.

Pero no, era su realidad...era juego del dolor que el destino le estaba proponiendo jugar...de nuevo

ABBY

Abby:...creo que es hora de mudarme...

Lindsey¿Cómo¿no estas a gusto?

Abby¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO MUJER!!

Lindsey¿entonces?

Abby: es solo que quiero independencia...por el bebe

Lindsey: claro, claro bueno supongo que buscaremos una ca..

Nate:¿ t-e q-u-i-e-re-s m-u-d-a-r?-totalmente triste pregunto

Abby: Ho Nate es solo que me parece que es tiempo

Nate: pero quiero formar parte de tu vida y la de mi nieto..

Abby¡¡¡¡¡por supuesto que formaras parte de nuestras vidas!!!!!!-muy conmovida casi llorando

Nate: b-u-e-n-o a-s-í e-s-t-a b-i-e-n p-e-r-o d-e-j-a-m-e q-u-e y-o t-e p-a-g-e e-l l-u-g-a-r

Abby¡¡de ninguna manera!!

Lindsey: Abby si Nate tiene razón estas estudiando y con tu sueldo de enfermera no alcanza...deja que te paguemos la casa

Abby¿casa?...pienso alquilar

Nate: d-e n-i-n-g-u-n-a- m-a-n-e-r-a

Lindsey: no Abby si quieres estadidad para ti y el bebe debes tener algo propio

Abby: esta bien pero luego les pagare cada centavo que hallan gastado en nosotros

Nate: a-l-a f-a-m-i-l-i-a n-o s-e l-e p-a-g-a...

Abby con una expresión de seguridad y ternura regalo una hermosa y conmovida sonrisa a Nate

Las dos semanas siguientes buscaron un lugar apto para Abby y lo encontraron..

Una hermosa casa típica de NY muy antigua pero recientemente reciclada...por fuera tenia color cemento con grande y viejas ventanas negra, la entrada por afuera tenia todo escalones hasta la puerta que tenia un pequeño techo y un jardín al costado lleno de flores lilas, adentro tenia un hermoso holl que daba paso a una gigante escalera de mármol en caracol. Por el holl a la derecha era todo un pasillo con tres puertas en la primera se entraba a un hermoso living con las paredes de color amarillo y con pequeñas estanterías en la pared en blanco, en la otra puerta era un baño muy moderno pero con toques antiguos que le daban un ambiente muy calido y la puerta final era un gran estudio para que Abby se pueda concentrar en sus estudios.

A la izquierda del holl había la cocina con un hermoso desayunador junto a un espacio grande y luminoso ya que la gran ventana que daba a la calle posaba su luz en lugar, ese gran cuarto que no tenia puertas solo una entrada era para el bebe como Abby lo llama "toy´s room" solo para jugar y pasar tiempo con su esperado bebe.

Arriba era otro pasillo solo que este e dirigía solo a la izquierda y a la derecha solo había un closet el pasillo tenia 5 puertas una de ellas era el cuarto de Abby, era color crema con todos los muebles oscuros y con una ventana que daba al jardín trasero, 1de las puertas era el baño, otra era la de visitas y la ultima era la mas hermosa de todas grande y con una ventana que daba a la calle con la copa d un gran árbol que bajaba y se depositaba en la misma, Nate a esta habitación con la ayuda de Lindsey la había decorado como sorpresa a Abby esta toda pintada de amarillo muy pasivo todos los muebles eran blancos, le habían puesto en el cuarto un hermoso moisés blanco con tules color crema que caían de un pequeño aro colgad en a pared la habitación tenia todo una cinta en el medio de la pared con ositos cosa que a Abby no le hizo mucha gracia pero logro disimular.

Hoy era el gran día Abby se iba a mudar ya tenia empacado todo, cuando recibió una llamada...

Abby: hola

Carter: hola Abby soy Carter

Abby¡¡Carter¿como estas?

Carter: bien y ¿tu?

Abby: bien

Carter: discúlpame por llamar tan tarde de lo que dije pero me costo localizar el n° de Nate

Abby: no hay problema

Carter¿quieres juntarte o algo?

Abby: mira ahora me estoy mudando...

Carter¿mudándote?

Abby: si por eso hoy es complicado salvo que te quieras pasar el domingo trasportando cajas...-en broma

Carter: no me importaría

Abby: John no quiero arruinar tu fin de semana

Carter: realmente no tengo nada que hacer...

Abby: si tu quieres..

Carter: si por supuesto...¿en la casa de Nate?

Abby: si bueno te espero

Carter: dalo por echo-muy alegremente dijo

Carter llego muy rápidamente cuando se acercaba a la casa de Nate vio a Abby ordenando a los hombres de la mudaza como debían hacer las cosas. Carter quedo impresionado al ver a Abby con un entero blanco y debajo una remera rosa, con su pelo negro enrulado y recogido pero lo que mas lo shokeo fue la gran inmensa barriga de ella estaba tan grande y redonda, nunca se imagino verla embarazada a Abby...por lo menos no de otro hombre... Carter quedo boquiabierto ella esta bellísimamente increíble.

Abby¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hola Carter!!!!!!!!!!

Carter: hola Abby..

Abby: que tarde que viniste-cínicamente dijo entre carcajadas

Carter: si..y ¿en que puedo ayudar?

Abby: eh los obreros se están asiendo cargo de todo los muebles y tu me podrías ayudar a llevar los adornos y la ropa...

Carter: si claro...¿vamos en mi auto?

Abby: bueno eso estaría bien

Carter ayudo a Abby a cargar todo en su auto...(una camioneta Grand Vitara Verde)...Carter no dejaba que Abby cargue nada que pese mas de 100 grs. tenia mucho miedo que le pase algo y Abby se moría de la risa.

Una vez que llegaron al frente de la casa, Carter bajo del auto ayudando a Abby a bajar también.

Carter: es una hermosa casa

Abby: si es muy bella...y muy funcional te morirás cuando la veas por dentro

Abby y Carter entraron a la casa y Carter quedo impresionado no solamente por la magnifica casa si no por el entusiasmo de Abby que lo llevaba de aquí para allá mostrando y diciendo como iba a arreglar las cosas y donde estaría el bebe.

Una vez que Abby lo hizo recorrer cada centímetro cuadrado de la casa por fin se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada

Abby¿y que a sido de tu vida?

Carter: bueno...

LUKA

Luka estaba sentado viendo TV muy frustrado por todo se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos...Cuando tocan la puerta.

El se asoma por el mirador y era Gabriella, el muy furioso abre la puerta...

Luka¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Qué QUIERES PERRA?????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gabriella: Luka que son esos modales tanto tiempo en América que se te pego su vocabulario?-pregunto mientras ingresaba al departamento muy oronda

Luka: VETE DE MI CASA, AHORA

Gabriella¿Por qué Abby nos va a ver?

Luka: no seas cínica culpa tuya y tus caprichos de niña yo perdí lo que mas amaba en mi vida

Gabriella¿lo que mas amabas en tu vida?...¿y que paso con Daniela?...¿ya se te olvido?

Luka-apresándose los puños- Si no quieres terminar con la cara desfigurada mejor vete

Gabriella¿Qué ahora le pegaras a una mujer?

Luka: tu no eres una mujer, eres el mismo diablo en persona

Gabriella: estas muy susceptible por el amor de dios

Gabriella se le acerco y le empezó a tocar la boca con su dedo..

Luka se lo retiro inmediatamente y le agarro el brazo con mucha fuerza casi lastimándola la llevo hasta la escalera casi de los pelos y la bajo arrastrándola hasta la entrada del edificio abrió la puerta sin soltar a Gabriella y la tiro ala vereda

Luka le dijo muy sereno, frío sin nada mas que furia en los ojos: "Te vuelvo a ver y te mato"

Así cerro la puerta y entro nuevamente al departamento donde fue a la cocina y saco una gran botella de Vodka y un vaso, se sentó

en el sofá apoyo la botella en la mesita ratonera y agarro una foto de Abby embaraza que el le había sacado poco tiempo antes de que ella se marchara.

Solo la tomo y la miro fijamente con lagrimas en sus ojos y solo se la quedo mirando mientras debía pequeños sorbos de Vodka hasta acabarse la botella.

Cáp.8 "Hurgando el pasado"

ABBY

Abby¿Qué a sido de tu vida Carter?

Carter: bueno yo me case..

Abby¡¡¿te casaste?!!

Carter: si...pero no es todo...tengo un bebe...

Abby¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!??

Carter: si tiene 8 meses...se llama Nick...

Abby: Dios mío Carter..no se que decir...-Abby tartamudeaba todo sonido alguno mas que sorprendida

Carter: si te entiendo

Abby¿con quien¿Cómo fue...dijo donde lo tuviste?...¿por que no avisaste?

Carter: Ella se llama Michael la conocí en mi viaje a Paris y bueno quedo embarazada

Abby: pero como realmente no entiendo ¿como se te ocurre?

Carter: Primero no se me ocurrió a mi, solo ocurrió y mira cuando tu y Luka decidieron tener el bebe, realmente me sentí mal, es verdad que estuve un tiempo con Sam pero solo fue una forma de tratar de olvidar todo, luego me fui a Paris tratando de cambiar las cosas pero la conocí a Michael y ella simplemente era alguien con la que podía estar, sin dar explicaciones de mi pasado, solo nos divertíamos...y Nick llego

Abby¿pero por que no aborto?

Carter: Lo propuse realmente no estaba preparado para ser padre, pero ella es demasiado religiosa y ni se le ocurrió pensarlo!

Abby¿y donde esta el bebe?

Carter: en Paris pero justamente en unos días viene a visitarme cumple 9 meses

Abby: no lo puedo creer...¿pero por que no te quedaste en Paris?

Carter: no lo soporto es todo muy no lo se "perfecto" no tiene gracia ni emoción por eso volví

Abby: realmente me dejas sin habla...

Carter: pero ya hablamos de mi que te a pasado a ti...¿que paso con Luka?

Abby: me engaño..-mirando para abajo con vergüenza

Carter¿Luka te engaño?

Abby: si

Carter: pero Luka seria incapaz...nunca me lleve muy bien con el pero es un buen hombre y...siempre te amo -con dolor al reconocerlo

Abby: fue un gran hombre no lo es mas...no me confundo cuando veo algo así en mi propia casa

Carter¿pero como se defendió?

Abby¡¡ no lo deje defenderse!!

Carter: pero capaz que habas entendido otra cosa...

Abby ¡¡ o vamos John si veo a mi pareja besando a una mujer en mi sala creo que no hay mucho que explicar!!

Carter¿has hablado con el?

Abby: NO ni pienso hacerlo

Carter: es su hijo también

Abby: eso tendría que haberlo pensado antes de engañarme...además ahora es solo mi hijo de nadie mas...

Carter: sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Abby: gracias

LUKA

En el hospital Luka estaba atendiendo unos pacientes muy de mala gana cuando Kerry se le acerca

Kerry¿Luka podemos hablar a solas?

Luka: si claro

Kerry: mira Luka sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero creo que tu desempeño en el hospital a cambiando...para mal. Me parece que es hora que hables con un profesional

Luka¿profesional?

Kerry: si un terapeuta

Luka¡¡¡NO!!!

Kerry: Luka no es un pedido es una orden como tu superior, si no quieres que los directivos se enteren de tu desarrollo aquí, es mejor que me hagas caso

Luka: no se de que mal desempeño me hablas

Kerry: no te hagas el desentendido, hace dos días viniste con una resaca¡hasta se podía oler alcohol en tu ropa!

Luka: solo fue una vez y además no me podes obligar a ir a psicólogo

Kerry: es verdad no te pudo obligar solo te despediría y ya

Luka ¿¿Qué??...esta bien voy a ir

Kerry: a y Luka no es un psicólogo, es un psiquiatra.

La expresión de Luka en ese momento fue de maldición, muy por lo bajo insultaba a Kerry en croata, cosa de que nadie sepa las barbaridades que decía.

Mas tarde el fue a la bendita cita con el Dr. Mohan el jefe de departamento de psiquiatría.

Luka entro de una forma muy poco cordial y se sentó de mala gana y le dijo:

Luka: ya me vio ahora solo pregunte así terminamos con esto mas rápido.

Dr.: Mire Dr. Kovac solo estoy aquí para que hablemos de usted y su vida

Luka: no tengo nada de que hablar, solo de cómo mi mujer me abandono con pleno embarazo, que no tengo idea de donde pude estar y que hace mas de dos meses y 2 semanas que no hablo ni se nada de ella y como una de mis mejores amigas me engatuso para que me pele con la persona que mas amo y no olvidemos el hecho de que perdí mi familia en la guerra y ahora todo se repitió.

El Dr. Mohan quedo sorprendido al ver como Luka tenia aceptado lo malo de la vida y que no trataba de verlo lo bueno, pero eso era lo que tenían que trabajar

Dr.: Luka vallamos por paso ¿Cómo es lo de tu mujer?

Luka: mi mujer, es o era no lo se...pero ella es la persona mas bella y dulce del mundo aunque no lo demuestre mucho..se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba o cuando estaba nerviosa daba gusto de verla.

Pero no la voy a poder ver mas

Dr.: no nos apresuremos. ¿cuéntame como la conociste?

Luka. Fue la primera persona con la que me relacione íntimamente desde mi primera esposa, fue tan no lo se como describirlo...tan mágico..., ella simplemente me dio un beso en la entrada de ambulancias apenas nos conocimos después nos relacionamos amorosamente y fue lo mas bello del mundo...se que no es la mujer perfecta pero la amo tal como es, con sus caprichos y berrinches con su molestia y sus miedos es tan perfecta del modo mas simple y personal, no se, es la única que me hace sonrojar y querer abrazarla cuando pienso en ella.

Y cuando supe que estaba embarazada no lo pude creer era tan perfecto tan irreal que quede sorprendido de una buena forma, y cuando decidimos tenerlo fue una alegría tan intensa que no podía controlarme de sonreír y besarla todo el tiempo.

Dr.¿Cómo es?

Luka: Físicamente es hermosa, tiene dos bellos y expresivos ojos que con solo verlos sabes lo que piensa, su boca te provoca comérsela a besos en cada momento y dios su sonrisa es devastadora con tan solo regalártela realegra el día , tiene un largo cabello muy oscuro enrulado la mayoría de las veces y bueno íntimamente, su cuerpo es tan solo perfecto y tan suave y delicado como una flor

y bueno su carácter es complicado, muy fuerte por fuera pero tan frágil por dentro dice que pude hacer todo sola pero no quiere reconocer que necesita ayuda algunas veces.

Dr.: parece que la amas mucho...

Luka: si la amo con mi vida...-Comisionado casi al borde de las lagrimas

Dr.:¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que la amabas?

Luka: es curioso que lo pregunta fue dos o tres semanas después de que ya éramos "oficialmente" novios fue solo un flash estábamos por salir a cenar frente del lago Michigan y ella salio del cuarto vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa muy simple pero ella se veía tan hermosa no lo se desde que la vi así tan bella y radiante supe que estaba enmarado de ella...obviamente la bese y al final no fuimos al restaurante nos quedamos en casa...-Haciendo una sonrisa cómplice con algo de pena.

Así siguieron la terapia hasta terminar 1 hora de largas conversaciones donde el tema principal era Abby solo ella y el bebe que algún día planearon criar juntos.

Cuando Luka salio del consultorio ya habiendo arreglado otra cita para pocos días, bajo a ER donde Frank lo espera muy contento con una información que cambiaria su vida...

Cáp.9 "Buscado y Encontrado"

ABBY

Carter: sabes que podes contar conmigo

Abby: gracias..¡¡¡HAY!!!

Carter¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

Abby: Si, es que patio muy fuerte

Carter¿estas segura?

Abby: si, solo fu eso, es que nunca había pateado tan fuerte

Carter¿puedo sentirlo?

Abby:...SI...

Carter se acercó temeroso y poso su mano en la barriga de Abby, se quedo un rato muy largo con ella sintiendo al bebe. Mientras Abby estaba un poco incomoda...

Mas tarde Carter se fue, Abby estaba en el cuarto del bebe arreglando un par de cosas mientras Carter estaba saliendo a la vereda, el se dio vuelta mirando la casa desde afuera y justo la ventana de la pieza del bebe daba a la calle, el pudo observar a Abby por un largo rato, fue hay donde se dio cuenta que todavía temblaba cuando la veía y que su estomago se anudaba cuando solo pensaba estar junto a ella, fue hay que encontró la verdad que todavía la amaba.

Abby lo vio por la ventana y le sonrió a Carter ese fue lo que lo decidió.

Luego Abby estaba sentada en la mecedora en la habitación del bebe y sonó una llamada, ella fue hasta el pasillo con gran dificultad por su exagerada barriga y atendió, no podía creer a quien tenia detrás del teléfono...

LUKA

Luego de que Luka saliera de el psiquiatra se topo con Frank que venia de los mas entusiasmado con un sobre en sus manos.

Fran¡¡KOVAC!!

Luka¿Qué pasa Frank?

Frank: tengo noticias de Abby...

Luka¿¿Cómo??

Frank: si est...

Luka¿¿Cómo??

Frank: si pero por favor déjeme terminar

Luka: si disculpa –muy nervioso

Frank: bueno no se si se acuerda que yo solía ser un policía, y realmente me daba mucha pena verlo tan idiotizado por eso hace un tiempo contacte a unos amigos para que buscaran información del paradero de Lockhart y bueno al fin lo consiguieron...

Luka¿Cómo¿Qué¿Dónde esta?

Frank: tranquilo esta en NY

Luka¿Cómo¿Cómo hiciste para saber?

Frank: como ya les dije unos amigos y ellos lo descubrieron porque hace unos días se finalizo una transacción de una casa en NY a nombre de Abigail Lockhart y bueno buscaron mas información al parecer también esta estudiando medicina en la universidad de NY y vivió un tiempo en la casa de un tal Nate Lennox pero no lo otro esta en este sobre con todos sus n° telefónicos y direcciones.

Luka:...no se como agradecerte...-boquiabierto confeso

Frank: no hay nada que agradecer, lo hice por que usted es un buen hombre y apreció mucho a Lockhart.

Luka: no se como...no se muchas gracias Frank...cualquier cosa que necesites avísame...te debo lo que quieras- todavía shokeado por la noticia

Frank: no hay nada que agradecer- regalando le una gran sonrisa

Luka se fue mas que feliz a abrir el famoso sobre y...

Frank: hay algo que pude hacer por mi

Luka se dio vuelta

Luka¿Qué quieres?

Frank: tráela de vuelta

Luka¡claro!

La felicidad de Luka era impresionante no lo podía contener estaba feliz y muy conmovido por la solidaridad de Frank. Fue a la sala de descanso y cerro la puerta con llave, hay saco el contenido del sobre y se puso a revisar. No lo podía creer había fotos de Abby con una gran barriga, las lagrimas tuvieron lugar en sus ojos, pero se transformaron en furia cuando vieron en una de las tantas fotos que tenia, una de Carter. No lo podía creer de nuevo el metido entre ellos siempre hay asechando para robarle su Abby, pero esta vez no se iba a poner mal, lo importante es que Abby estaba por tener un bebe de el y que en incontables veces ellos se habían jurado amor y lo habían sellado de la forma mas sagrada...

No importaba se repitió Luka una y otra vez, hasta que se calmo y logro sacar un papel donde figuraba los teléfonos...

Marco el n° y espero 5 tonos y escucho su voz aquella voz que anhelaba escuchar y sentir en su oído junto con besos y abrazos esa vos que pensó que nunca iba a escuchar de nuevo, esa voz de la mujer que amo, ama tanto como nunca pensó que podía amar a alguien, esa vos estaba hay solo hay esperando que el hable...

Cáp.10 "Rumbo"

Abby contesto el teléfono, cuando ella hablo y recibió la voz de la persona al otro lado no podía creerlo...¡¡era Luka!!

Abby: si¿Quién es?

Luka:...a...a..a...Abby soy yo Luka...

Abby se quedo callada conteniendo la furia y el llanto por escuchar la voz del hombre que tanto amaba.

Luka: por favor Abby háblame, se que las cosas terminaron mal, pero si solo me dejaras explicarte como fue todo...

Abby muy serena conteniéndose de no estallar a gritos

Abby: que me vas a explicar ¿Cómo me traicionaste?. ¿o como te burlaste de mi cuando me dijiste te amo?

Luka: Abby por favor solo déjame decirte la verdad no fue lo que vos viste

Abby: Luka déjame, no me hables mas, ya no tenemos nada

Luka: Abby...¿y el bebe como esta¿ya nació?-desesperado pregunto

Abby: no te incumbe

Luka¡¡es mi hijo!!

Abby: ya no, lo perdiste cuando NOS engañaste

Abby le corto y estuvo unos segundos callada pero en un momento se desbordo y comenzó a llorar de una forma que nunca en su vida, era un llanto ahogado en su propio dolor no lo podía contener, pensó que se moría, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no podía creer que tenia que odiar al hombre que la hacia feliz.

Abby estaba acostada sobre el suelo al lado de la mesita del teléfono todavía sollozando y sin aire, se paro y fue rápidamente al baño, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo un largo rato. Se examino peculiarmente todo su rostro, no se veía bien, sus ojos estaba rojos y ella tenia una huella de dolor que se notaba tanto que hasta le dolía.

Salio rápido del baño y se puso a pensar en Luka ¿Qué pasaría si el viene?

ella sabia que si el se aparecía no se iba a poder controlar que lo mas seguro era que lo abrazaría y lo perdonaría, no quería que eso sucediera, Abby tenia miedo que si volvía con el, la hiciera sufrir como lo hace ahora.

Se paso la mano por la cara y llamo a Nate, el teléfono sonó unas 10 veces pero nadie contesto.

No sabía que hacer, a quien llamar, hasta que Carter se apareció en su cabeza, era el único que la podía ayudar, el comprendería.

Llamo a Carter casi desesperada al borde del llanto, Carter se asusto al escucharla así, fue directo a la casa de Abby.

Carter entro al jardín de la casa por una puerta de verjilla, llego al porche golpeo la puerta.

Abby:...¿quien es?

Carter: soy yo Abby, John ábreme

Abby apenas abrió abrazo a Carter y el le respondió abrazándola mas fuerte con una cara de alivio que solo Carter puede hacer.

Carter: Abby ¿Qué pasa?

Abby:...Luka, me llamo...

Carter con una gran cara de decepción

Carter¡¿y?!

Abby: le corte, pero John tengo miedo

Carter¿de que?-muy sorprendido

Abby: si el viene lo mas probable es que yo me lance a sus brazos y no quiero eso.

Carter, solo se limito a abrazar a Abby con mucha fuerza y dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, pero las palabras que ella dijo le daban muy pocas esperanzas de que ellos fueran felices sin la sombra de Luka asechando en los sentimientos de Abby.

LUKA

Abby: ya no, lo perdiste cuando NOS engañaste

Luka...pero Abby...

Abby había cortado el teléfono, Luka no pudo explicar nada solo se quedo callado por un momento, agarro el teléfono

Luka¡hola!

Aerolíneas: si buenos días ¿en que puedo servirle?

Luka: si necesito el vuelo mas rápido a NY

Aerolíneas: Si el mas cercano que tenemos es a las 15:35 de la tarde

Luka¡¡lo tomo!!

15:49 Luka estaba abordando el avión con una incierta expresión en su cara no era dolor, no era felicidad solo era "esperanza"

Aeromoza:"Bienvenidos a New York, esperamos que su viaje allá sido placentero"

Luka salio del aeropuerto y saco de su bolsillo un papel donde contenía la dirección de Abby, del mismo sobre que Frank le había dado.

Se subió a un taxi y lo llevo hasta la casa de Abby.

Estaba hay en la vereda de la casa de su amada¿Qué iba hacer?, no lo sabia..

Justo cuando esta por entrar al jardín por la rejilla, ve a que la puerta se esta por abrir, el todavía no esta lo suficientemente preparado para ver y contestar a Abby así que se escondió.

Cuando vio salir era Abby con John y un par de maletas en la mano ayudándola a salir de la casa, a Luka le hirvió la sangre y salio de donde se había escondido.

Luka¡¡¡ABBY!!!

Abby lo miro no podía creerlo, se veía tan mal y dolorido que le provocaba abrazarlo y besarlo sin parar

Abby: ...¿Luka?...

Luka:...por favor Abby déjame hablarte, explicarte..

Carter¡déjala en paz!

Luka¡¡no te metas Carter!!

Abby: por favor Luka vete

Luka:...pero Abby ¡¡no me voy hasta que hable contigo!!

Carter: no la amenaces idiota

Abby¡¡CARTER BASTA!!

Luka: por favor Abby

Abby: Luka no tenemos nada de que hablar

Luka¿Cómo que no? estas esperando un hijo mío

Carter¡¡¡cállate desgraciado tu la engañaste!!!!

Luka: este no es tu asunto Carter...¿es que no tienes vida propia que tienes que estar robando las mujeres de otros?

Carter¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU LA ENGAÑASTE YO SOLO LA ESTOY AYUDANDO DESGRACIADO!!!!!!!

Luka: mira Carter eres un idiota siempre la quisiste a Abby ¿no? y claro que mejor momento que este ¿no es cierto?

Abby: Luka me estas ofendiend...

Carter se enfureció tanto por las palabras de Luka que se le abalanzo encima y lo empezó a golpear, Luka le respondió mas brutalmente...Carter ya tenia el ojo morado y ensangrentado mientras que Luka solo tenia un morado en la mejilla.

Abby¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA POR DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por favor basta, Luka vete vuelve a Chicago, déjame sola no quiero estar contigo ahora ¿no lo entiendes¡necesito pensar y contigo al lado no puedo!

Luka: pero Abby..

Carter: ya la escuchaste¡vete!

Luka con lagrimas en los ojos se fue alegando mientras veía a Abby y como Carter la consolaba, el dolor en su pecho y su alma era demasiado para soportar...por lo menos era mucho dolor estando sobrio...

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que e encontró con Abby

Luka volvió a Chicago y se dedico solo a beber paseaba de bar en bar solo bebiendo y emborrachándose, había renunciado a su trabajo en el Caunty bueno mas bien lo habían despedido por nunca ir, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que e encontró con Abby

Había sido arrestado varias veces por "escándalo publico" y "daño a propiedad privada" este incluía que una vez había tirado un bote de basura a la vidriera de un bar donde había tenido un pleito.

Su vida se estaba desmoronando poco a poco...

ABBY

Abby ya tenia 8 meses y 2 semanas. Carter la había ayudado mucho desde el episodio que tubo con Luka, se habían acercado bastante, Abby no mas como una muy buena amiga pero Carter quería mas que eso y ella lo sabía pero no le daba nada para que el se ilusione.

Abby estaba sentada en una hamaca paraguaya en el jardín trasero de su casa, y Carter llego de lo mas contento con una caga de Pop Tarts en su mano, Abby lo vio y quiso bajar de la hamaca pero no pudo equilibrar su peso y la hamaca se dio vuelta con ella encima y cayo boca abajo.

Carter¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Abby!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Fue directo a buscarla desesperado

Abby: OMG John me duele mucho

Cuando Carter alzo a Abby en sus brazos se dieron cuenta que todo el piso estaba manchado de sangre

Abby¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O DIOS MIO!!!!!!!-dijo en un grito ahogado en el dolor cuando vio su sangre

Carter: todo va a estar bien te lo prometo

Carter la tomo en brazos una ves mas y la subió con mucho cuidado a su camioneta.

Llegaron al hospital y Carter dejo saber que era Abby a quien traía ya que ella era conocida por esos lados, inmediatamente la dejaron para y llamaron a su Obstetra que vino inmediatamente

Dr.:Hay que hacer una cesaría

Abby¡¡¡NO!!!

Dr.: Lo lamento pero el bebe como tu pueden sufrir daños si no la hacemos, además el golpe rompió la bolsa de una forma brusca si dejamos que el bebe salga por si solo se podría morir en el intento...

Carter: hay que hacerla Abby

Abby: esta bien pero quiero estar despierta

Dr.: esta bien¿usted es el padre señor..?

Carter: señor Carter y no soy...soy el tío-con gran dolor a mencionar esas palabras

Abby¡¡¡¡¡AUU!!!!

Carter¿¿Qué pasa??

Abby: creo que estoy sangrando...

Carter¿¿ABBY??... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE DESMAYO!!!!

Dr.:lleven la a el quirófano, denle suero y dos de EPS

Enfermera: si Dr.

Dr.¿quiere presenciar el parto?

Carter balbuceo un poco pero acepto.

En el quirófano, Carter le estaba haciendo mimos en el pelo de Abby mientras ella estaba completamente adormecida.

Dr.: empecemos

Abby: ...Ca...Ca..Carter...

Carter¿Qué?

Abby: llámalo a Luka

Carter¿¿Cómo?-decepcionado

Abby: llámalo es su hijo

Dr.¡Felicitaciones es una niña!

Abby¡OMG!...¡¡es una niña!!

Carter¿como la llamaras?

Abby: Natasha

Carter: es un hermoso nombre

El Dr. le da a Natasha a Abby y ella la besa en la frente y le dice "soy tu mami"

el doctor agarra a Natasha para examinarla

Abby: llama a Luka Carter

Carter: esta bien

Carter sale de la sala y fue directo a un teléfono que había, marco el n° que lo saco de una guía y llamo.

el teléfono sonó 5 veces y Carter colgó

Fue de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba Abby y Natasha y le dijo que Luka no le quiso hablar y le corto

La cara de Abby de pronto se oscureció llegando las lagrimas a sus ojos con u hija en brazos se resigno..

Cáp.: 11 "Consecuencias"

Natasha estaba en la NICU por prevención al nacer en esas condiciones, pero por suerte todo esta bien.

Abby estaba feliz, nunca se había visto como mama de una niña pero realmente le gustaba la idea.

Abby luego de dar a luz se le descubrió una anorexia post parto, que le dificultaba amamantar, debido a eso tubo que quedarse en el hospital mientras la estabilizaban a ella como a Natasha.

Abby estaba en su cuarto y Carter llego con un ramo de rosas blancas con una tarjeta que decía "_Para la nueva mama"_

A Abby le hizo acordar a la tarjeta que Luka le regalo cuando decidieron tener el bebe, estaba muy triste ya que según Carter, Luka no había querido saber nada de ella ni de la bebe.

-Carter¿Cómo dormiste?

-Abby: bien, si no fuera por las malditas ambulancias podría a ver sido mejor..

-Carter: ja ja...acabo de pasar por la NICU, Nate y Lindsey estaban con Natasha.

Nate le regalo un libro de "Pequeños genios"- a las carcajadas dijo

-Abby:...así es Nate...¿como esta Natasha?...todavía no he podido subir a verla

-Carter: bien, un poco malhumorada pero bien

Abby: tiene de donde salir-riendo

-Abby¿John no te parece que es hora de que hablemos?

-Carter¿de que?

-Abby: de esta situación...

-Carter: a...

Abby: Mira John aprecio enormemente lo que has hecho por nostras y dudo que alguna vez pueda retribuírtelo

Carter: no hay nada que agradecer, o hago por que las quiero mucho

-Abby:...ese es mi otro punto...Carter se que tienes esperanza en que alguna vez nosotros podemos... tu sabes... ser pareja...pero no, yo no puedo..

-Carter: Abby quizás no puedes pensar ahora en otro hombre pero con el tiempo..

-Abby: No Carter no, me dedicare a mi hija..

-Carter: podemos hacerlo juntos..

-Abby: por favor John no insistas, por supuesto que puedes estar con nosotras eres su tío, pero no puedes estar de la forma en que tu quieres.

-Carter: bueno –John todavía seguía con una esperanza

-Abby¿John que paso cuando llamaste a Luka?

-Carter:...eh bueno lo llame, y le dije muy poco, solo que estábamos en el hospital y el me corto, siquiera me dejo decir que el bebe había nacido...

-Abby: bueno seguramente estaba enojado por lo de la otra vez..pero no lo se me parece raro de el.

-Carter: se hizo el desentendido y cambio de tema

-Carter¿quieres ir a ver a Natasha?

-Abby¡¡SI!!

Carter ayudo a Abby a sentarse en su silla de ruedas para llevarla a la NICU.

Cuando estaban hay a Carter le pareció conveniente dejarlas solas y se fue a la cafetería.

Abby estaba sentada contemplado a su hija, era bella, tenia un par de ojos inmensos azules verdosos, tenia poco pelo, pero era negro, su cuerpo era bastante largo para su tiempo de nacida.

Abby solo la miro y las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, esa hermosa niñita era de ella, esa personita seria su responsabilidad por siempre, y lo que mas la hacía llorar era que Luka no estaba con ellas.

Abby le dijo a Natasha "todo va a estar bien amor, tu papa te quiere mucho" entre lagrimas.

Justo en esta escena Carter entro y escucho lo que Abby le dijo a la niña, su corazón se rompió¿Cómo el podía hacerle eso a las personas que mas quería?

Carter salio de la NICU sin que Abby se diera cuenta y se apoyo sobre la pared ¿debía llamar a Luka?...¿Abby lo perdonaría por mentirle sobre algo tan delicado?

No sabia que hacer, si lo llamaba de seguro perdía a Abby y Natasha para siempre y Luka ganaría lo que el mismo destruyo.

No, no lo llamaría el mismo arruino su felicidad y era turno de que Carter fuese feliz de una vez por todas con Abby.

LUKA

El reloj marcaba las 4:03 de la madrugada, Luka estaba sentado en el sofá de su living bebiendo una botella de cerveza mientras fumaba y miraba un programa de TV, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, pero su mente solo tenia la imagen de Abby, solo pensaba en ella, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus carcajadas, sus bromas, todo estaba en su mente, se acordaba de todo, tenia en el pensamiento, cada caricia en sus noches de lujuria y amor cada beso apasionado todo estaba en su memoria, todo eso era lo que lo mantenía vivo.

A la mañana Luka como todos los días se fue a un bar donde solo había europeos y hay solo debía y recordaba sus tiempos, con el alcohol a su lado.

Mientras Luka estaba bebiendo, un hombre se le acerco y le empezó a hablar

-Extraño: buscando consuelo ¿he?

-Luka¿disculpa?

-Extraño¿Qué te paso, por que estas aquí?

-Luka: que te importa

-Extraño: eh no te molestes...déjame adivinar ¿tu mujer se tiro a otro?...¿o no tu la engañaste?...¿o te dejó?

Luka lo miro con furia, el hombre seguía "adivinando", la furia domino el cuerpo de Luka y se levanto lo agarro de la camisa y lo empezó a golpear sin parar, no podía contenerse el sujeto estaba faltando el respeto a el como a Abby, no lo podía soportar solo lo golpeo hasta que el hombre no hizo nada, estaba inconsciente...

Luka paro al darse cuenta de que el sujeto no estaba vivo o no parecía estarlo, se desespero y empezó a gritar para que llamen a una ambulancia, le tomo el pulso casi no tenia.

El dueño del bar llamo a la policía, cuando esta llego el sujeto había muerto y lo único que pudieron hacer fue arrestar a Luka...

Dos días después:

Luka había pasado el par de días en la prisión por "asesinato dudoso"

Un abogado llego y pidió hablar con Luka.

Estaban en un cuarto oscuro junto a Luka

Abogado: señor Kovac me temo informarle que será muy difícil sacarlo de aquí

-Luka¿¡POR QUE?!

-Abogado: este es su segundo "Asesinato culposo"

-Luka¿Cómo?

-Abogado: si no se acuerda 2000 mato a un hombre a golpes por tratar de robarle a usted y a una amiga

-Luka¡¡justamente no fue a propósito!!

-Abogado: lo se, tranquilícese, pero es su segundo asesinato hablando en términos legales , eso nadie lo puede cambiar

-Luka¿Qué se ara?

-Abogado: mañana se ara juicio en su contra, pero dudo que salga con las manos libres Sr. Kovac

-Luka¿a que se refiere?

-Abogado: lo mas probable un par de años en la cárcel y ayuda comunitaria

-Luka¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿dos años en la cárcel?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Abogado: si, es lo menos que le pueden dar por sus antecedentes

-Luka¿¿pero...

-Abogado: Lo lamento pero es lo único que lograre.

DÍA DEL JUICIO

Luka estaba sentado al lado de su abogado esperando el dictamen del juez, se encontraba con un uniforme naranja d preso y sin afeitarse, muy demacrado.

-Guardia: "Levántense"

Todas las personas se pararon cuando el juez entro muy definidamente a la sala con un sobre en sus manos.

-Juez: el jurado encuentra a el Dr. Luka Mikael Kovac por la carátula de "Asesinato culposo bajo alcoholismo y violencia atestiguada"

...Culpable...

1 años en la cárcel y 1 un año en servicio comunitario.

La cara de Luka se desmorono al escuchar la dura realidad, lo único que pudo pensar es que tenia un hijo al que siquiera sabía si ya había nacido y que nunca lo conocería...al fin ¿ quien quiere tener un padre convicto?

Las lagrimas corrieron en grupo desde los ojos de el hasta cubrir todas sus mejillas..

Cáp. 12 "Decisiones"

Ya habían pasado mas de 4 meses desde que Luka estaba en prisión.

En el hospital había un ambiente bastante desagradable y triste.

Susan se encontraba entre la espada y la pared ya que hacía dos semanas había ido a visitar a Luka en la cárcel, y el le pidió encarecidamente que no le digiera nada a Abby.

Susan, se había comunicado con Abby ya que ella llamo al hospital para dar la noticia de que Natasha había llegado al mundo, obviamente Abby pregunto por Luka; casi desesperadamente, pero Susan le dijo que de el no se había sabido mas nada.

Los remordimientos mataban en el interior de Susan...¿que debía hacer?

ABBY

Natasha estaba muy grande para sus 5 meses, ya parecía de un año, cosa que asustaba a Abby, su bebe estaba creciendo...

Carter estaba sentado tratando de dormir a Natasha quien estaba muy casca rabias para entrar en sueño.

Mientras Abby estaba en la cocina "cocinando" una pizza en el microondas y Carter se le acerca

-Carter¿como estas? - agarrandola por atrás

-Abby¡¡¿Qué demonios haces Carter?!!

-Carter: Vamos Abby –poco a poco retirándose de su lado

-Abby: no dejas de hacer estupideces¡pareciera que lo que te dijo, te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro!

-Carter: vamos Abs se realista estamos hace mas de 8 meses que estamos juntos..

-Abby: NO John una cosa es que me hayas ayudado con el embarazo y Natasha pero otra muy distinta es que estemos "juntos"

-Carter se acerco y la abrazo con delicadeza tratando de que ella se dejara, mientras le dio un beso en la frente.

-Carter: Abby se que tu siempre quisiste estar conmigo como yo contigo, este es el momento ideal y lo sabes

-Abby¡Suéltame! tu mismo lo has dicho John "quise" no quiero ahora

-Carter: Abby, yo te quiero, mucho, demasiado para dejarte ir de nuevo no me lo permitiré

-Abby: John yo no siento lo mismo que tu y lo sabes...yo amo a Luka

-Carter¡Patrañas con eso! no lo has visto en casi un año y lo "amas"

-Abby: si, si lo amo y lo amare por siempre, es el único que me a echo feliz

-Carter¿claro lo amas tanto que por eso no lo quieres ver o saber algo de el?

-Abby: Que este enojada con el, no se significa que lo deje de amar

-Carter: no claro que no, el es Luka el hombre, caballero, gentil, guapo¡que te engaño en tus propias narices!

-Abby¡¡no me faltes el respeto!!

-Carter: Abby por dios abre tus ojos¡el siempre te engañara!

-Abby: no lo conoces

-Carter: si demasiado, se que solo se quedo contigo por que ibas a tener un hijo de el!

-Abby: te puedes meter con todo lo que quieras pero nunca, nunca te metas con mi hija y dudar sobre el amor de Luka hacia ella, por que no respondo de mis actos- lo dijo de una forma fría y seria con furia en sus ojos.

-Carter: disculpa Abby, pero no te puedo ver embobada con alguien que a la larga te hará sufrir

-Abby: Carter es mejor que te vallas – con dolor y furia repitió esas palabras tan fríamente que John no lo podía creer

-Carter: pero Abs...

-Abby: Ahora

Carter fue al living y agarro su abrigo. Miro hacia donde estaba Abby y simplemente las lagrimas le cayeron sobre su rostro.

Había arruinado todo, ya no iba a poder compartir con Abby y mucho menos con Natasha, eso era lo que mas le dolía había aprendido a amar a Nat como el le decía así como a una hija propia.

Abby fue a la habitación de Natasha y solamente la miro dormir, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en Luka y cuanto lo extrañaba.

En eso llaman por el teléfono, ella va a atender y su cara se ilumino al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga.

-Abby: si diga..

-Susan: Hola Abby soy yo Susan

-Abby: Hola al fin te dignas a llamarme- sarcásticamente le comento

-Susan: si he estado muy ocupada y todo...pero ¿Cómo esta Natasha?

-Abby: Ho Susan si la vieras!, esta gigante y bueno no es por que sea mi hija pero esta bellísima

-Susan: no lo dudo, tiene a quien salir

-Abby: gracias, ya que entramos en ese tema...¿sabes algo de Luka?

-Susan: justamente de eso te quería...

-Abby¿Qué paso? – muy asustada le pregunto, como ya intuyendo algo malo

-Susan: Abby no te lo dije antes por que el mismo me lo pidió...

-Abby¡¡DIMELO ¿Qué PASO?!!!

-Susan: hace poco mas de 4 meses el mato a un hombre en un bar, y lo condenaron a 1 año en prisión.

-Abby¿¿Cómo¡no puede ser!...¡¿¿Por qué no me avisaste??¡

-Susan: pensé que el te lo iba a decir pero luego me confeso que no te lo dijo y que ni se me ocurriera decírtelo...pero tienes el derecho de saberlo

-Abby¡O DIOS MIO!...¡pobre de Luka!...¿donde esta?

-Susan: en la prisión de Illinois

-Abby: dios no lo puedo creer, apenas salga el próximo avión voy a Chicago

-Susan: pero Abby ¿ Natasha?

-Abby¿Qué con ella?

-Susan¿la traerás?

-Abby: por supuesto, además es hora que conozca a su papá...

Cáp.12 "...Volverte a ver..."

Abby tomo el primer avión a Chicago, junto a Natasha, quien estaba de lo mas entusiasmada en el avión.

La mente de Abby era una calle llena de ideas que se cruzaban y chocaban entre si, por un momento se acordó de todo lo que Luka le había echo y la ira se desenvolvió en allá, pero luego vio a Natasha durmiendo acostada en su pecho, y pensó que el le había dado lo mas bello e importante en su vida, una hija, no solo eso, cuando su mente se acordaba de los besos apasionados de todas sus noches, de sus sonrisas y caricias no le quedo ninguna duda, el era y será el hombre de su vida lo amaba como a nadie y no lo podía controlar, lo quería aunque la allá echo

sufrir, lo quería por que simplemente era el.

Llego a Chicago, se encontraba frente a las puertas del hospital con Natasha en brazos, la emoción de ver a sus amigos de nuevo le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta, bueno era la hora tenia que entrar con su hija en brazos y recibir miradas por doquier, pero no le importaba, estaba con su hija y con tan solo la idea de ver a Luka de nuevo era todo lo que necesitaba para enfrentar esa sala de ER llena de preguntas sin respuestas.

Abby se dio valor e ingreso por esa puerta corrediza que tantos años había pasado sin notarle la menor importancia, cruzo aquel palier lleno de drogadictos, alcohólicos y enfermos, resguardando la cabeza de Natasha dentro de su abrigo para que no se contagiara nada y se dirigió la ventanilla de admisiones donde Chunny estaba toman nombres.

-Abby: Hola

-Chunny: tome asiento...- su mirada se paralizo cuando vio a Abby, se quedo quieta por unos instantes y pego un grito de felicidad que todo Chicago oyó.

-Chunny¡¡ABBY!!...¿que haces aquí?...dios mío ¿esa bebe es tuya?

-Abby¡¡hola Chunny!! y si ella es mi hija...y del doctor Kovac se llama Natasha

-Chunny¡¡Mi dios esta tan bella!! es igualita al padr... lo lamento Abby...

-Abby: no digas mas, no hay problema, es su padre y si es igual a el para su suerte – dijo esas dulces palabras con una bella sonrisa burlona consigo misma que Chunny respondió con un gesto de consuelo.

-Susan¿Abby? – Tímidamente pregunto la rubia acercándose lentamente hacia Abby y Chunny

-Abby¡¡Susan!! por dios ¿Cómo estas?

-Susan: pues ahora bien ciertamente!...no me digas que ella es ...

-Abby: si ella es Natasha – con una sonrisa casi presumiendo su hermosa hija

-Susan¡¡Dios es tan bella!! – simplemente no podía creer que esa criatura sea hija de Abby y de Luka era simplemente increíble

-Abby: si ¿no es linda?

-Susan¿linda? Abby pero ¡si es preciosa!

-Abby¡Si lo es! – No podía ocultar lo orgullosa y embobada que se sentía hablando de su hija

-Susan: bueno que va entra por favor¡lo menos que queremos es que esta princesa se contagie de algo de estos vagos!

Susan abrió la puerta que conducía a la parte principal donde estaban muchas personas nuevas, y los mismo de siempre.

Todos voltearon al ver llegar a Abby como una reina con su bella bebe en brazos

Frank como Jerry se quedaron atónitos y felices al verlas.

Malik que apenas la vio fue directo hacia ella y la abrazo y luego le dio un beso a la bebe, de hay todos se acercaron incluyendo Romano que se acerco y muy fríamente a Abby con un simple "Hola" pero luego vio a la bebe y se le enterneció el corazón, le dio un beso en la frente y le hizo unas monerías haciendo que la bebe soltara carcajadas.

Luego se acerco Elizabeth y saludo muy contenta a Abby, de hay Susan la llevo a la sala de descanso por que la bebe se largo a llorar de tanto ajetreo.

Abby estaba en la sala de descanso con Natasha durmiendo en su pecho, su lugar favorito..

-Susan¿y que harás?

-Abby: lo iré a visitar

-Susan¿Cuándo?

-Abby: ahora...¿me puedes acompañar?

Susan¡por supuesto amiga! déjame que saque mi nombre de la pizarra – dijo mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa

Una vez en el edifico de la prisión, Abby estaba en el auto de Susan junto a la bebe, observando aquel horrible lugar donde se encontraba su Luka.

Se bajo dejando a su hija en manos de Susan y se dio a partir aquella puerta de plomo que con tan solo verla sus venas y su sangre se enfriaban.

-Guardia¿a quien busca? – muy fríamente y serio pegunto

-Abby: Kovac, Luka Kovac

-Guardia: a si el medio con acento

-Abby: si exactamente – con una pequeña y melancoliaza sonrisa asistió

-Guardia¿Quién la busca?

-Abby: Su mujer - decididamente contesto

El guardia la guió hasta una habitación oscura y espejada con una mesa y dos sillas en contra.

-Guardia: en un momento estará aquí

-Abby: Ok

La garganta de Abby estaba completamente anudad no podía dejar de pensar cosas sin sentido, su respiración era entre cortada no odia para de moverse y de mirar para todos lados, como si ella fuera la que estuviera encerrada en esa horrible y fría habitación.

-Guardia: Kovac tiene visita

-Luka¿Cómo? – Con una cara de asombro pregunto

-Guardia: Que tiene visita hombre

-Luka¿Cómo¿Quién?

-Guardia: no se su nombre pero dice ser su mujer

El pensamiento de Luka se detuvo, no podía ser ella, ni siquiera sabía que el estaba preso, no podía ser, pero una parte de Luka lo deseaba tan profundamente que sus ojos solo mostraban luz de esperanza mientras que otra parte no quería que Abby lo viera de esa forma tan deplorable.

-Guardia¿viene o no Kovac?

-Luka. Sí, por supuesto

El guardia abrió las rejas e intento de ponerles las esposas a Luka, pero la mirada penetrante de el lo convenció de que no le pusiera ese maldito artefacto.

-Luka: gracias

-Guardia: mas vales que no te escapes

-Luka: claro que no

Abby estaba parada con su espalda a la puerta mirando y observando todo, cada detalle mientras sus ojos se movían como poseídos por el viento, cuando escucho que detrás de ella la perilla de la puerta giraba, tan lentamente que el tiempo se podía percibir, cuando se dio de vueltas hay estaba Luka, tan alto como siempre, su cara estaba con muchísima barba, sus ojos estaban rojizos como que hubiera llorado hace poco, esta tan bello como siempre pero con mucha pena en su rostro

-Guardia: los dejo solos

Luka¿Cómo supiste...

Abby se le abalanzo en su cuerpo sin ni siquiera dejar que termine sus palabras, simplemente lo abrazo y Luka también de una forma como que todo lo malo hubiera desaparecido, Luka apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Abby y se puso a llorar mientras que Abby simplemente lo consolaba haciéndole mismos en su cabeza, "todo va a estar bien" repetía sin cesar Abby mientras que Luka se alejo de su hombro y la miro penetrantemente, con lagrimas en sus ojos, Abby se quedo observándolo hasta que no pudo contener y le agarro su cabeza y lo beso, un beso tan apasionado que no se puede describir, su amor se notaba a leguas, Luka le respondió sujetándola de su nuca y agarrandole su cabello mientras sus labios se compenetraban con los de ella, ese beso fue eterno, en aquel se depositaban todas las penas, dolores y pesares de ellos, por un momento se olvidaron de en donde estaban o que había pasado, no les importaba en absoluto, lo único que si eran consientes es que estaba juntos.

-Luka¡Ho Abby te he extrañado tanto!!

-Abby¡¡Dios yo también!! – llorando entre sollozos confeso

-Luka¡te amo tanto!

-Abby: O por dios Yo también no sabes cuanto te amo!

-Luka: lo lamento te he defraudado..

-Abby: no Luka ¡no digas eso!

-Luka: Es la verdad primero con Gabriella y ahora esto...no te merezco

-Abby: no digas estupideces todo que atrás ya no me importa...¿por que no me dijiste que estas acá?

-Luka¿para que¡para que me vieras como a un asesino?

-Abby: sabes que nunca te vería así – regalándole una sonrisa

Luka miro a Abby y se dio acordó

-Luka¡¡¡¿ Y EL BEBE ?!!

Abby largo una carcajada entre lagrimas sonriendo

-Abby: es una niña

-Luka¡¡O dios mío!!...¿como estas?...¿nació Bien?...¿como se llama..?

Abby: si Luka ella esta muy bien, y se llama Natasha

Luka¿le pusiste como mi mamá?

-Abby: Sí me acorde cuando me contaste que si era una niña querías que se llamara como ella.

-Luka¡GRACIAS!

-Abby: de nada...Ella esta afuera...quizás la dejen entrar...

-Luka: no

-Abby¿Por qué no? – muy confundida le pregunto

-Luka: No quiero que la primera vez que me vea sea de esta forma...no así

-Abby¿y cuando te conocerá entonces?

-Luka: ya veré...en dos semanas me dan la condicional y podré salir

-Abby¡Ho Luka no sabes cuanto me alegra!...¿pero como?

-Luka: he sido el medico de aquí desde que llegue y no me he portado mal por eso me dejaran e condicional

-Abby: parece que eso siempre te salva – con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Guardia: se acabo el tiempo señores

-Luka¿me pude dejar un poco mas?

-Guardia: no lo lamento Doc.

Abby, abrazo fuertemente a Luka y le dio un beso que enterneció hasta el mismo gorila del Guardia

Luka le respondió tomándola de la cadera y besándola hasta dejarla sin aire

-Guardia¡vamos!

-Abby: te amo

-Luka: y yo a ti

sus dos cuerpos se separaron mientras el guardia escoltaba a Abby hacia la salida.

Abby ya se encontraba afuera y fue directo hacia el auto donde se encontraba Susan

-Susan¿y que paso? – pregunto mientras tenia en sus brazos a Natasha que se desespero al ver a su mamá

-Abby: lo vi – entrando al auto le respondió

-Susan¿y?

-Abby¡o Susan!– tomando en brazos a Nat

-Susan¿Por qué no le mostraste a Natasha?

-Abby: no quiso no quiere que lo vean así, lo entiendo es un lugar horrible aquel...pero lo bueno es que en dos semanas sale con la condicional – tratando de tranquilizarse contó.

-Susan¡menos mal!

Abby se desbordo en llanto, Susan la contuvo mientras Natasha acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos la cara de su sufrida madre.

Cáp.13 "Ver la luz de nuevo"

El mismo día en el que Abby había llegado de NY y visto por primera vez en muchos meses a Luka, fue al departamento de el, donde las cosas se veían bastante asquerosas.

La sala estaba completamente sucia con botellas de alcohol por todos lados, colillas de cigarrillos, cajas de pizza y todos los platos y vasos sucios ,acumulados en la pileta .

Abby apenas entro en ese horrible lugar, se entristeció al darse cuenta que ella también había causado dolor y destrozo en la vida de Luka.

Susan estaba con ella cuando entraron al departamento y se asusto

-Susan¡¡Por dios este hombre no sabe nada de higiene ambiental!

-Abby: Así parece...mejor me quedo a limpiar...me tendré que quedar aquí

-Susan: Abby te ofrecería mi casa pero no creo que estés muy cómoda y menos con esta princesita.

-Abby: no te preocupes

-Susan: si quiere te ayudo...

-Abby: no, no deja, pero si podrías llevar a dar una vuelta a Naty te lo agradecería

-Susan¡Por supuesto!

-Abby: gracias – dándole un tierno beso a su hija

Susan se fue y Abby quedo sola en ese agujero sucio y maloliente que antes llamaba "su hogar".

Abrió las ventanas que hacia meses que no veían la luz, empezó a limpiar.

Su alma se partía en pedazos cada vez mas pequeños cuando sujetaba las tantas y tantas botellas de cerveza y vodka que Luka había bebido en su ausencia, la cantidad de cigarrillos la asusto y le extraño de Luka ya que el lo que siempre le recriminaba mas que la bebida era el fumar. Se dio cuenta que el había cambiado en su ausencia y que nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo de hay en mas.

Ya había terminado toda la parte de abajo cuando se dio coraje y fue hasta la habitación de ellos, esperaba ver mas desorden incluso hasta ropa femenina de otras mujeres conociéndolo a Luka era lo mínimo que suponía.

Pero lo que vio la sorprendió, la cama esta tendida como si nunca mas la hubiera usado desde que ella se fue, incluso la campera que ella había dejado el mañana en la que se partió estaba hay, todo estaba igual.

Cuando termino de acomodar todo se sentó en el sofá, se durmió y entre esos sueños los recuerdos divagaban como peses en el mar, solo recordaba sus caricia, y sus besos como un tesoro precioso, con tan solo saborear aquel apasionado beso que ese mismo día había degustado, su cuerpo sentía un extraño escalofrío, no malo al contrario tan placentero que daba gusto de sentir.

En esas Susan golpeo la puerta con atasca en sus brazos durmiendo luego de tanta aventura.

-Susan: hola Abby...¿como anduviste?

-Abby: bien un poco cansador

-Susan: si me lo imagino – haciendo una cara típica de ella

-Abby¿y como te fue con la pequeña diablilla?

-Susan: bien, la pobrecita esta exhausta

Susan la entrego a Abby con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

-Susan: bueno nos estamos viendo mañana ¿ok?

-Abby: si por supuesto..¿pero no te quieres quedar a comer algo?

-Susan:...no puedo me están esperando...pero si quieres cancelo

-Abby¡no! claro que no, ve y ¡pásala muy bien!

-Susan: bueno, muchas gracias...adiós y chau princesita – se despidió de Natasha muy dulcemente y le dio un beso a Abby.

Abby una vez que Susan se fue le dio de comer a Natasha y fue hasta arriba, fue a la habitación que iba a ser de la bebe, pero cuando entro estaba todo a medio hacer y la deprimió mucho, así que distendió la cama de Luka y acostó a la niña, ella se puso al lado y la abrazo con fuerza. En el medio de la noche Abby se despertó muy sobresaltada, no podía creer donde se encontraba, las veces que planificaba estar en esa cama con su bebe, Luka siempre aparecía pero ahora no estaba. En un momento Carter apareció en su mente eso la puso aun mas nerviosa¿Qué estaría haciendo el¿se encontrara bien? este tipo de preguntas bombardeaban en la cabeza de Abby, aunque se hallan peleado ella sentía un gran cariño por ese gran hombre que la ayudo.

Al otro día Abby dejo a Natasha con Susan y Chunny, mientras ella iba a visitar de nuevo a Luka.

-Guardia: Usted de nuevo por acá

-Abby: así parece – con una esperanzada sonrisa en su rostro

-Guardia: ya llamo al Doc...sígame por acá

Abby estaba en la misma oscura habitación, seguía con sus ojos moviéndose para todos lados, y con muchos nudos en el estomago, pero algo era diferente, estaba mirando a la puerta muy atenta, para no perder ni un solo momento sin verlo.

Finalmente la puerta de plomo macizo se abrió, con ella entraba aquel alto y buen mozo caballero que regalo una bellas y conquistadora sonrisa para esa mujer que lo esperaba con ansias.

El guardia cerro la puerta, inmediatamente Luka corrió y abrazo a Abby con mucha fuerza.

Se dieron un largo y apasionado beso que los dos disfrutaron como si fuese el ultimo.

-Abby¿Cómo estas?

-Luka: ahora muy bien – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara

-Abby¡te afeitaste!

-Luka: si¿te gusta mas así?

-Abby: si mucho mas...te estabas empezando a parecerte a el Dr. Andy Brow de Everwood

-Luka¿Qué?

-Abby: no deja, nada – se acerco de nuevo y le dio un beso

-Abby: te tengo una sorpresa

-Luka¿Qué? – muy pícaro respondió

-Abby: no te hagas ilusiones cariño...son unas fotos...

-Luka¿de quien.. ¿de Natasha? – con una cara de esperanza y melancolía a la vez

-Abby: si hay algunas de cuando recién nació y una ultimas

Abby saco e su cartera un álbum pequeño color rosa e hizo que se sentaran en la mesa y empezó a mostrarle las fotos a Luka que tenia una cara como un niño pequeño que esta por recibir dulces.

-Abby: esta es dos días después de que nació esta en la NICU...

-Luka¿Cómo¿la NICU?

-Abby: no te preocupes solo fue a observación por el modo del parto

-Luka¡¿Qué paso en el parto?! - asustado repitió

-Abby: Nada Luka solo es que me caí produciendo que se rompiera la bolsa pero no paso nada a mayores...mira esta se la saque hace unos días...podrás notar que es igualita a ti.

Abby le acerco una foto, donde Natasha estaba en su cuarto de lo mas sonriente, era tan parecida con sus grandes ojos verdes que eran el calco de los de Luka su gran melena negra de pelo lacio.

En ojos de Luka empezaron a salir lagrimas mientras que pasaba foto por foto conmoviéndose por la belleza y gracia de la que era su hija, se tapo con su mano la boca y con un hilo e voz muy débil para que Abby no notase que el estaba llorando pronuncio las palabras "Dios, esta hermosa" luego soltó un sollozo que Abby respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Abby: si ella es muy bella – con una sonrisa entre lagrimas

-Luka: salio a u mamá

-Abby: eso es mentira, es igual a ti

-Luka: sí físicamente, pero tiene tus gestos y simpatía – con una sonrisa mirando a Abby completamente embobado

-Abby: pobre niña – Con una risa sarcástica le respondió

-Luka: al contrario – La mirada que le regalo a Abby fue indescriptible tan enamorado como todavía sorprendido por la s fotos de su niña

-Abby: si tu lo dices...

Luka se paro y tomo el brazo de Abby...

Luka¿sabes que te amo no?

-Abby: ...si...¿sabes que te amo mas que tu a mi?

-Luka¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? – con una sonrisa cómplice

Abby se acerco al alto cuerpo de Luka hizo puntitas de pie y le dio un beso muy tímido, Luka la alzo, cargándola en su cuerpo y le dio el beso mas apasionado que en mucho tiempo se habían dado.

Y habían pasado las dos semanas mas ansiosas y raras de sus vidas, ya había llegado el momento de que Luka vea a su pequeña hija por primera vez desde su nacimiento.

Abby fue a buscarlo mientras Susan estaba en el departamento de ellos con Natasha.

-Guardia¡Vamos Kovac!

-Luka: ya va Jorge

-Guardia: no me llames por mi nombre de pila Kovac, y apúrate que tu mujer te esta esperando afuera con un crió.

-Luka¿ya llegaron? – pregunto mientras se acomodaba la camisa dentro de la celda.

-Guardia: si hace rato que esta afuera

-Luka¡Qué rápida!

-Guardia: es la primera vez que escucho que un convicto se lamente por que lo vienen a buscar antes – con una gran risa perturbarte le confió

-Luka¡bueno ya estoy! – contento de un grito reclamo

-Guardia¿bueno Kovac esta listo para ver la luz de nuevo? –pregunto mientras abría la celda

Luka estaba en frente de la puerta que lo iba a llevar hacia los brazos de Abby y de Natasha, la puerta se abrió lentamente como si fuese a propósito.

Hasta que por fin el pudo ver mas allá, estaba Abby con Natasha a lo lejos, Luka se desespero por ir hacia allá, corrió con su bolso en la mano y lagrimas en los ojos pero lagrimas de felicidad, de alegría por estar viendo a s hija a lo lejos, por Abby y por ver el cielo libre luego de tanto tiempo.

Corrió hasta llegar al lado de sus mujeres.

-Abby¡¡¡LUKA POR AQUÍ!!!! – indico Abby muy contenta

Luka fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y simplemente vio a Natasha que estaba en un cochecito, la contemplo por un segundo y se le acerco le hizo un mimo en la cara y al ver que la bebe respondía con una gran sonrisa la tomo y elevo por los aires mirándola y haciéndole monerías. la tomo en sus brazos y jugo con ella diciéndole "yo soy tu papi" lanzándola a los cielos.

Abby estaba llorando de la felicidad no se podía contener viendo esa imagen que nunca pensó ver, Natasha estaba muy contenta y se sentía atraída a ese sujeto alto y gracioso como si supiera de quien se tratara.

Una vez en casa, Luka seguía jugando con Natasha en el sofá, la niña parecía no cansarse hasta que Abby intervino llevándola a su dormitorio que ya había puesto en orden.

-Luka: un rato mas – pedía como un niño chiquito

-Abby: me lo vas a agradecer – con confianza repetía para tranquilizarlo

-Luka: me parece que no...

-Abby: ya veras...

Abby y Luka terminaron de comer y fueron directo a la habitación de Natasha, la cual estaba durmiendo como un pequeño ángel

-Luka: no puedo creer que sea nuestra, es demasiado perfecta

-Abby: si espera que se ponga a llorar a las 4 de la mañana y tendrás otro pensamiento...-en una vos burlona le aseguro

-Luka: lo dudo

-Abby: mejor vamos antes que se despierte porque si no, no se dormirá mas

-Luka: bueno

Llegaron a su habitación y mientras Abby estaba acomodando la cama, Luka se le acerco por atrás y le empezó a besar su cuello mientras repetía..."te he extrañado"...

Abby se dio vuelta y empezó a besar suavemente su boca y acariciándole su cabello, ..."yo también"...

Luka empezó a besar su boca ferozmente mientras la acostaba en la cama con mucho cuidado y se posaba arriba de ella, le saco su remera rápidamente y empezó a saborear su pecho entre besos y carisias, ella estaba consumida por la pasión de aquellos besos que la llenaban de lujuria en su alma, le quito su camisa lentamente mientras besaba con pasión y fogosidad su boca, ya los dos desnudos entre las sabanas empezaron a rodar por la cama sin despegar sus labios de cada uno

-Luka: te amo

-Abby: Y yo a ti

rodaron una vez mas por la cama entrelazados por las sabanas y simplemente se acariciaron y besaron apasionadamente como si fuera la ultima vez, hasta el amanecer de Chicago.

Cáp. 15 "Sorpresa"

Ya había pasado 4 meses desde que Luka salio de prisión, las cosas parecían ir muy bien, logro recuperar su trabajo en el Hospital pero solo como tratante y sin paga, era su condena como "ayuda comunitaria", y Abby se había mudado de nuevo a Chicago, entro a trabajar como residente de segundo año en el Caunty.

Luego de tanto dolor Abby y Luka habían podido lograr una familia, una vida buena, y sobre todo pudieron amarse como nunca lo hicieron, sin miedo, con libertad, y pasión.

Natasha ya tenia 1 año y estaba más preciosa que de costumbre, la belleza de la niña era asombrosa y embobaba a todo el que la veía, con sus sonrisas y gestos simpáticos.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y el día empezaba como de costumbre...

-Natasha: ...llorando...

-Luka: Abby, Naty esta llorando – decía mientras se trataba de despertar

-Abby: no me digas – Contesto mientras su mente se transportaba en el mas delicioso sueño.

-Luka: ve tu

-Abby: no ve tu, yo fui a la noche

-Luka: esta bien

Luka se levanto con mucha pereza, cruzo el pasillo y entro a la decorada habitación de Naty...(como la llamaba el)

-Luka: Mi cielo ¿Qué pasa? – dijo tomando en brazos a la inquieta niña

-Luka: todo esta bien, ya llegue, pero no podes llorar tan fuerte te hará mal – Repitió mientras consolaba a la criatura, que en cada momento que pasaba, el llanto era mas fuerte y profundo

-Luka: vamos amor, tranquilízate, todo esta bien

-Abby: a ver que pasa...- dijo entrando a la habitación

Tomo a Naty en sus brazos verticalmente y la niña instantáneamente se quedo tranquila sobre el pecho de Abby.

-Abby¿ves? conmigo se queda tranquilita – dijo burlándose de Luka

-Luka: claro si a mi me acostaran sobre tu busto obviamente me quedaría tranquilito – le dijo al oído, con una cara muy picara haciendo una sonrisa conquistadora

-Abby¡cállate! no lo digas frente a la niña, que se pude traumar

-Luka: si, no se traumo, con tus gritos de anoche, no lo hace con nada. –riéndose a carcajadas.

-Abby¡¡Luka!!...nunca te has quejado de esos sonidos...

-Luka: y nunca lo haré – le confió, dándole un beso en la boca y luego besando la frente de la niña.

-Abby¿Dónde vas?

-Luka: a vestirme¿ o quieres que ande desnudo todo el día?

-Abby¿esa es una pregunta retórica? – con una sonrisa matadora le respondió

-Luka: contigo no puedo cariño...

En la cocina

-Abby¡¡LUKA!!

-Luka¿¿Qué??

-Abby: te llego correo

-Luka¡esa no es razón para gritar, mujer!

-Abby: mejor no hables...¿Qué es?

-Luka:...es de la Fiscalia...- contesto mientras que sus ojos solo estaban concentrados en el contenido de la carta

-Abby:...¿y?...¿Qué dice?

-Luka: Ya termine mi condena...

-Abby¡¡DIOS¡que bien! ...¿pero no faltaban 4 meses?

-Luka: aquí dice que la reducierón por mi trabajo comunitario en el hospital...

-Abby¡que buena noticia! – acercándose a Luka

-Luka: sí...

-Abby¿Qué pasa amor?

-Luka: Nada es que no puedo creer que esto allá pasado – con una cara de alivio indescriptible

-Abby: pero, ya paso

-Luka: eso parece...

Abby se acerco a Luka y lo abrazo muy fuerte, el le respondió todavía shokeado por la noticia y le dio un beso al darse cuenta que todo había terminado

-Luka¡¡soy libre!!

-Abby¡si lo eres!

Luka alzo a Abby a los aires con una felicidad al descubierto, simplemente la alzo y dio vueltas, hasta que la bajo y le dio un beso.

-Abby: ay, si te pones así cada vez que recibes una carta de la Fiscalia, te mandare una a diario. – con una gran risa confesó

-Luka:...ven para acá...

Luka la beso apasionadamente por un instante, que duro horas, para ellos, un beso tierno pero amoroso y apasionado a la vez, sus corazones latían a ritmo de motor, algo tan preciado como la libertad de Luka, era una razón para que sus mentes, como emociones estén felices.

-Luka: no lo puedo creer...-con eso finalizo el beso

-Abby: yo tampoco..

-Luka: si pero no es solo la libertad, es que cuando me condenaron me imaginaba leyendo esta carta solo, en prisión, y estoy aquí contigo y Naty, eso es lo que no puedo creer.

-Abby: Sí, bueno ya paso, para tu desgracia o suerte estamos nosotras – le contesto mientras se dirigía a la sillita de la bebe.

-Luka: para mi suerte – Se acerco y tomo la niña en brazos, sin dejarla de observar ni un solo segundo.

-Abby: eso espero...- entre risas y mimos hacia la niña

-Luka¡No puedo creer que mañana cumple 1 año! – Repitió esas palabras mientras contemplaba a la pequeña criatura que cada día se hacia mas grande antes sus ojos.

-Abby: si el tiempo pasa muy rápido

-Luka: si es verdad.

-Abby: bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo mientras se alistaba hacia la puerta.

-Luka: bueno, yo luego voy, te amo

-Abby: yo a ti – se despidió con una sonrisa y un beso volado para los dos.

-Luka: parece que seremos nosotros dos – le confeso a Naty que respondió con una sonrisa

Luka se encontraba jugando con Naty en la cama matrimonial, con unos osos de peluche y muñecas.

Natasha: pa..pa...papi... – con mucha dificultad repitió esas palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Luka se estremeciera

-Luka¿como? – alarmado pregunto por poco llorando

-Natasha: papi...¡papi! – con alegría repetía una y otra vez

-Luka¡¡¡¡¡OMG!!!!!...¡SI AMOR SOY PAPI! – Con lagrimas en los ojos respondió a la alegría de la niña.

-Natasha¡papi, papi!

Luka la alzo y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte entre lagrimas y sollozos, la ultima vez que había escuchado que lo llamen así fue hace muchos años y luego cuando su tragedia se embarco en su vida aquella bella palabra nunca mas sus oídos la escucharon, hasta hoy, que aquella princesita, le regalo su primera palabra con las mas bellas letras "papi".

Luka agarro a la niña y fue directo al hospital.

Llego, con Natasha en un transportador puesto en su espalda, color rosa, muy feliz y emocionado buscando a Abby.

-Frank¿Qué paso Kovac¿la paternidad te hizo pasar al otro lado de la cancha?

-Luka¿de que hablas?

-Frank: de tu precioso transportador rosita – burlándose a las carcajadas junto con Pratt y otros estudiantes.

-Luka: Abby lo eligió – muy avergonzado

-Frank¿donde quedo el poder del hombre de la casa?

-Luka: Yo no ejerzo, es de sexistas machistas – lo dijo con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Gallant: muy bien dicho Sr. – con cierta timidez aquel estudiante se acerco.

-Luka: y ¿tu eras?

-Gallant: Michael Gallant, estudiante de 4 año

-Frank: si es el que casi le rompe la nariz a Pratt

-Luka: a sí

-Pratt¡Hey no fue para tanto!

-Jerry: si Pratt defiende la poca hombría que te queda

-Luka: bueno si, pero ¿Dónde esta Abby? – muy inquieto pregunto

-Frank: en examen 2...que pasa Kovac ¿quieres que te diga como cambiar a la niña?

-Luka¿Por qué no te compras una vida Frank? – el estaba muy emocionado para que ese hombre e cambiara el humor.

Luka fue de lo mas entusiasmado a donde se encontraba Abby, esquivando a todos que lo veían.

-Abby: Dale 100 mg de Versad

-Sam : Ok

-Luka : Holà Abby…te tango que mostrar algo

-Sam: hola Dr. Kovac

-Luka: hola...sí Abby – muy ansioso

-Abby¿Qué pasa me estas asustando?

-Luka: ya vas a ver

Luka llevo a Abby a la sala de descanso

-Abby¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mientras le desabrochaba el transportador a Luka para cargar a Naty

-Luka: que te lo diga Naty...

-Abby¿Cómo?

-Luka: si

Luka tomo a la niña, sacándola de los brazos de Abby

-Luka: vamos amor dile lo que me dijiste –

-Abby: no entiendo nad...

-Natasha¡papi¡papi!

-Abby¡Por todos los cielos! – dijo boquiabierta mientras las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-Luka: te dije que te sorprendería – le dijo con una gran e iluminada sonrisa

-Abby: no lo puedo creer – tomo a Natasha y empezó a hacerles morisquetas

-Abby: o sea que dices "papi" pero no "mami" ¿eh?

-Natasha¡papi¡papi!

-Luka: ahora sabemos a quien quiere mas..

-Abby¡cállate! los niños siempre dicen papá antes de mamá

-Luka: o si claro, no mas no quieres reconocer tu derrota

-Abby: jaja...¡o mi amor ya estas hablando!

El día del cumple años

El departamento de Luka era un desastre, estaba lleno de niños y gente adulta por todo el lugar, la habitación estaba decorada toda en blanco y lila, llenas de globos y carteles que Susan había preparado para su sobrina.

-Luka: Abby ¿Dónde conociste a todas estas personas?

-Abby: de la guardería donde va Naty

-Luka: a ¿y por que yo casi no conozco a nadie?

-Abby: porque eres un antisocial – comento burlándose de el pobre desorientado

-Luka: jaja – la callo con un beso que el timbre interrumpió

-Abby: deja yo voy, tu encarga te de que los niños no hagan mas desastres

-Luka¿mas? – bastante asustado pregunto con timidez su respuesta fu una callada mirada de ella

-Abby¿Quién es?...¿quien es?

Al ver que nadie contestaba abrió la puerta con cautela sus ojos se quedaron paralizados al ver quien era extraño.

-Abby¿sí?

-Carter: hola...¿donde esta mi sobrina en su primer cumple años? – pregunto con una expresión de desconsuelo y dolor al que quiso esconder detrás de una sonrisa fingida, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Abby: John...

-Luka: ..¿amor quien es?

Cáp. 16 "verdades al descubierto"

-Carter: hola...¿donde esta mi sobrina en su primer cumple años? – pregunto con una expresión de desconsuelo y dolor al que quiso esconder detrás de una sonrisa fingida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Abby: John...

-Luka: ..¿amor quien es? – pregunto detrás de la puerta

-Abby:...nadie, es para mi...-su tono de voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, mientras de un portazo cerro la puerta para dejar incomunicado a Luka.

-Carter¿ni un hola?

-Abby:...¿que haces aquí?

-Carter: vengo a visitar a mi sobrina

-Abby: por favor no seas cínico John

-Carter: pero Abs..

-Abby: no me llames así...¿no te parece que todo termino lo bastante mal para que te aparezcas?

-Carter¿termino?

-Abby: John...por favor...vete

-Carter¡no, es el cumple años de Nat y la quiero ver!

-Abby: por favor vete antes de que Luka se de cuenta – Abby le repitió esas palabras al borde del llanto y la desesperación

-Carter¿Luka?...¿volviste con el? – su cara era fría y parecía que sus ojos se iban a desorbitar, la rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de su mente.

-Abby: sí – con la mirada hacía abajo respondió

-Carter¿¿Qué??

-Luka: ...¿Abby que pasa? – Pregunto muy desconcertado, abriendo la puerta con dificultad, mientras sostenía a Natasha.

Luka logro abrir la puerta con la niña en brazos y su cara simplemente se torno, pálida y furiosa.

-Luka¡¡¿¿Qué haces aquí??!! – le pregunto tan enojado que la furia se podía percibir en su rostro.

-Abby: Luka por favor...

-Carter:¡¡ Natasha!!- su cara se puso feliz al ver a la niña, trato de acercarse

-Luka: ni se te ocurra – tan frío lo dijo, que Carter inmediatamente se alejo

-Carter¿feliz no? – muy irónico pregunto

-Luka: vete

-Carter: me voy, si me respondes

-Luka¿Qué¿sí estoy feliz?..pues sí, sí lo estoy

-Carter: claro que estas feliz...- Carter se fue retirando de la puerta con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, casi asustaba, y en ningún momento dejo de ver a Luka ni a la niña.

Carter: toma, era su oso favorito, se lo olvido en mi casa – Dicha esas palabras, John arrogo a los pies de Luka un conejo de peluche, blanco con rosa, que había sido el juguete favorito de Natasha desde recién nacida.

Luka al igual que Abby se quedaron mirando como se iba retirando de la puerta, mientras Naty lloraba.

-Susan¿hey que pasa? me dejaron con todos los monstruos...- al ver el incomodo ambiente se limito a suspirar..

-Susan: vamos chicos, si se pelean¡que sea otro día!

-Abby:... no estamos peleando...- muy incomoda dijo

-Susan: entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Luka: Carter, eso es lo que pasa...- Tras decir esas palabras de una forma muy dura y fría, entro al departamento con la niña.

-Susan¿de que me perdí? – muy desconcertada pregunto mientras veía a Luka entrando con el seño fruncido.

Abby simplemente se limito a entrar con paso pesado y estupefacto a la habitación.

Susan se quedo sola en el pasillo, cuando miro para abajo, en sus pies se encontraba un oso de peluche, al que ella entro y poso en el sofá.

Cuando la fiesta termino, Luka y Abby se quedaron solos en la cocina, ya que Natasha estaba durmiendo luego de semejante día.

-Abby: Luka...

-Luka¿Qué?

-Abby: te juro que no sabía que el se iba a aparecer..

-Luka: lo se, cariño, es que solo, me da envidia...

-Abby¿envidia¿de que?

-Luka: ...de todo lo que vivió contigo y con Naty...

-Abby: Amor, eso no es nada...- el comentario de el conmovió enteramente ella se acerco hacia el y lo abrazo, el le respondió igual con un pequeño suspiro.

-Luka: si es importante...como me gustaría a ver estado contigo en el momento del parto, o cuando Naty estaba en la NICU...

-Abby: bueno tu pudiste...

-Luka¿de que hablas?...si tu me echaste...-muy confundido respondió a esa pregunta capciosa

-Abby: ...bueno Luka, pero cuando John te llamo tu pudiste mínima mente, hablar conmigo o preguntar por la bebe..

-Luka¿¿Cómo¿¿de que hablas??

-Abby: si el me dijo que te llamo y que tu le cortaste el teléfono...

-Luka: Abby, nunca recibí una llamada cuando tu estabas en el hospital y menos de Carter – el rostro de el estaba completamente serio y confundido

En ese instante, todo fue claro para Abby, Carter había mentido, Luka nunca hubiera echo algo así ni siquiera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Ella se separo de Luka y simplemente lo miro por un largo rato, miro a aquel hombre que alguna vez odio por rechazarla a ella como a su hija, se sentía tan mal en ese instante, el dolor y la culpa llegaron a su cuerpo y recorrían sus venas como espinas de un rosal lastimándola hasta el alma.

En un segundo colapso en el pecho de el, llorando desbordada, Luka no sabía que estaba pasando por la transitada mente de ella, ni por que estaba llorando de esa forma.

-Luka: mi cielo ¿Qué pasa? – tan confundido que no sabía como comportarse ante esa situación.

-Abby: es...es...que – se trato de componer para poder explicar lo que sucedía, pero su intento fue en vano, la angustia y la culpa que tenia eran demasiado para contenerse.

-Luka: tranquilízate , tranquilízate...pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Abby: es que...Carter me dijo que el te llamo y que tu e cortaste el teléfono...y yo...y yo...no se Luka te odie tanto en ese momento y ahora todo es mentira...- ella se volvió a desconsolar poniéndose a llorar sin parar

-Luka: por favor, cálmate...no se que te dijo Carter pero yo nunca, nunca hubiera rechazado esa llamada ¿ok? – Sus palabras fueron tan claras y verdaderas que Abby simplemente lo abrazo mientras seguía sollozando

-Luka: todo estará bien, amor, todo va a estar bien.

Al día siguiente Luka como Abby fueron a trabajar, bastante demacrados por la fiesta y sus "invitados" no correspondidos.

Llegaron los dos abrazados, entraron en recepción

-Chunny: adivina quien esta de nuevo con nosotros..

-Abby: no se...- aunque se lo esperaba

-Luka¿Quién?

-Chunny: Carter ¿no es genial?

-Luka: si claro que lo es... – agarro a Abby por la cintura y se le acerco entrando así a la ER,

Donde se encontraba Carter que lo miro con desdén como si no le importara pero cuando vio a Abby tan bella como siempre, un nudo en el estomago se apodero de su cuerpo, pero cuando ellos se miraron fijamente y Abby corrió sus ojos con desprecio hacia el, su corazón se estremeció.

El día fue largo y doloroso tanto para Abby, Luka y Carter.

-Luka¿nos vamos?

-Abby: sí, déjame que busco a Naty en la guardería

-Luka: no, deja voy yo, te espero en el auto ¿ok?

-Abby: ok..- se dieron un beso muy pequeño pero tierno

Abby estaba en el estacionamiento, apoyada en el auto, cuando Carter se le acerco

-Carter¿como estas?

-Abby: Carter vete

-Carter: realmente lo lamento..

-Abby¿Por qué volviste?

-Carter: por que te quiero

-Abby¡basta!...en serio no sigas no te quiero lastimar pero yo no te quiero, al contrario

-Carter¿al contrario?

-Abby: me entere que me mentiste..con lo de la llamada a Luka

-Carter: Abs por favor eso fue un momento...

-Abby¿de que? de nada John me ¡mentiste¿sabes que si realmente hubieras llamado a Luka todo hubiese sido diferente?

-Carter: si claro, tu hubieras vuelto con el antes

-Abby: sí...¡John nunca fuimos nada para que te comportes de esta manera!... por favor regresa a NY y déjame de ¡atormentarme!

-Carter: no, no Abs no me iré, me quedare aquí, además me dieron la tenencia de Nick y lo criare aquí.

-Abby: has lo que quieras pero déjame en paz, a mi y a mi hija...y ni se te ocurra molestar a Luka por que te juro Carter que...

-Carter: no te preocupes no molestare mas...- con lagrimas en los ojos respondió

-Luka¿tu de nuevo?

-Carter: no Luka ya me voy, solo quiero pedirte disculpas...

-Luka: ya las pediste, ahora vete

-Carter: esta bien – cuando se estaba yendo de nuevo al hospital Carter paso muy cerca de Luka y logro tocar la mano de Natasha que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, su cuerpo sintió felicidad y alegría al tocar a aquella niña que tanto adoraba.

Siguió caminando y antes de llegar a la puerta miro para atrás y vio a Luka y Abby abrazándose y por lo bajo murmuro

-Carter: esto no ha acabado Kovac – con rabia y lagrimas en sus ojos...

En el departamento Abby y Luka estaban acostando a Naty

-Luka: que día hoy ¿no?

-Abby: ni que lo digas

-Luka: pero hay que reconocer que el te ayudo...

-Abby: si y me mintió...sabes si el no hubiera mentido tu podrías haber conocido a Natasha recién nacida o no lo se de tan solo pensarlo ¡me da escalofríos!

-Luka: si hubiera sido hermoso verla nacer, o cargarla por primera vez...o simplemente verte y estar contigo cuando estabas embarazada...

-Abby: bueno...aun hay tiempo...

-Luka¿Cómo?

-Abby: bueno dijo, desde que estamos de nuevo juntos y Natasha esta creciendo así de rápido, no se la idea de tener otro niño me gusta – con una sonrisa le confeso

-Luka¿de verdad?

-Abby: sí...pero obviamente que si tu no quieres no...

-Luka¡no amor por supuesto que quiero!...tener otro hijo contigo seria bellísimo

-Abby¿entonces?

-Luka: entonces...estamos buscando un bebe...- dijo con una sonrisa que no podía contener la alegría

-Abby: bueno...

Luka tomo a Abby por el brazo y la beso apasionadamente dejándola sin aire

-Luka¿no te parece que hay que empezar ahora?

-Abby¿ahora?

-Luka: sí

-Abby: si quieres ahora...ve por ello Kovac – dándole un beso apasionado mientras que el la llevaba cruzando el pasillo hasta su habitación...

Cáp. 17 "Asimilar la verdad"

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Carter, volvió al Caunty. Las cosas en el Hospital eran bastamente tensas, mas entre Luka y Carter que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a pelear como dos lobos feroces por un pedazo de carne en el desierto.

Abby estaba mas nerviosa que lo usual, ya no llevaba tanto al hospital a Natasha, pera que tuviera poco contacto con Carter, a pedido de Luka por sus celos infundados, todo el personal le recriminaba a la pobre que ya no llevaba más a la "princesita de ER".

Desde hacía 3 semanas y dos días, para ser exactos, Luka y Abby estaban buscando otro bebe, en cada momento libre que los dos podían pasar un "rato" juntos lo intentaban, pero las complicaciones de que Natasha estaba en sus primeros pasos, la salida de sus dientes, los caprichos, todo lo que un niño de esa edad necesita había echo casi desistir a los cansados buscadores.

En esos días, Luka andaba a las corridas por que, Kerry lo había nombrado de nuevo como el jefe de departamento, ya que Susan había renunciado y denigrado a si misma como la nueva "jefe de residentes".

Era el atardecer, uno muy bello, Abby estaba sentada frente a la ventana de la sala, mientras Natasha estaba durmiendo.

Luka estaba llegando de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Luka: hola amor – saludo, mientras se acaba el abrigo en la entrada de la puerta.

-Abby: hola – sus palabras fueron, somnolientas y adormecidas por aquel bello atardecer que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Luka¿te pasa algo? – le pregunto extrañado de su actitud tan pasiva, mientras se iba acercando muy despacio hasta el sillón donde se encontraba sentada , con un libro en su mano.

-Abby:...

-Luka¿Abby? - se fue acercando muy cuidadosamente al cuerpo inmóvil de ella, mientras repetía su nombre, sin ninguna respuesta.

Se puso de frente sobre su cara, y le tomo el pulso, lo tenia muy débil, la cara de asombro de Luka era tan pálida y desorientada que no se sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

¡¡ABBY!! era lo único que repetid su quebrada voz en el momento, sin dejar de tomarle su pulso.

-Luka¡¡Abby!!!...¡¡Por favor responde!! – gritaba tan fuerte que no se podía contener, el pánico de perder a lo mas preciado en su vida, se apoderaba de su cuerpo como de su alma.

-Abby: luk...luk...a...- la casi imposible dulce voz de ella pudo ser escuchada y procesada por el cerebro de Luka que estaba entre el no saber que hacer y la acción.

-Luka: no, no hables...¿¡¡Abby!!? – grito desesperado al sentir que los pulsos de Abby decaían, despertando a Natasha por sus gritos y alboroto.

-Luka¡por favor! – en un momento sintió que sus signos volvían con mas fuerza pero no con la suficiente, decidió ir en busca de Natasha y llamo a 911 a los gritos desesperados para que trajeran una ambulancia.

Al fin luego de 10 minutos que para Luka sintieron como miles de horas, la ambulancia llego en busca del cuerpo inmóvil y casi sin signos de Abby.

-Luka¡logre estabilizar su pulso, pero sigue siendo muy débil! – le gritaba al para medico que estaba entrando la camilla a la ambulancia, mientras que Luka sostenía a Naty, que lloraba desaforadamente bajo esa situación.

-Para médico: Ok señor...hey ¿Qué hace? – le pregunto a el, mientras trataba de subir a la ambulancia con la niña en brazos

-Luka¡voy a ir con ella!

-Para médico¡lo lamento señor pero no puede!

-Luka: pero...

-Para medico: no, no se nos permite llevar niños menores de 5 años, amenos que sean los accidentados...hagamos una cosa...dijame donde la llevo y usted nos sigue en su auto, o en un taxi ¿ok?

-Luka:...esta bien...llévenla al Caunty General

-Para médico: no señor es imposible ahora esta copado

-Luka¡no importa! ella como yo somos médicos de allá, crea me la atenderán.

-Para médico: a bueno eso cambia la cosa¿como es su apellido?

-Luka: Kovac, Luka Kovac

-Para médico: Ok... ¡maldición!

-Luka¡¡¿QUE?!! – Pregunto desesperado al escuchar que las alarmas se disparaban

-Para médico¡LOS SIGNOS DECAYERON!...¡señor la llevaremos al Caunty!

-Luka...o...ok...

Luka se dirigió a su auto que estaba en la entrada y coloco a Natasha en su silla, sus manos le temblaban como nunca en su vida, estaba mas nervioso que con lo de su otra familia, por lo menos aquí el estaba haciendo algo, pero el tan solo pensar de que Abby no iba a estar mas con el, su sangre se le helaba como flechas de plomo macizo.

En el Caunty

-Para médico: mujer de 36 años, sin signos fuertes, inconsciente, sin enfermedades genéticas físicas, no drogas ni alcohol.

-Carter¿presión...- sus ojos de clavaron en Abby, no lo podía creer, se veía tan indefensa como cuando estaba por dar a luz a Natasha

-Carter: Abby...¡ABBY!...¿dios que le paso¡¿Dónde demonios esta Luka?!

-Para médico: el señor que estaba con ella esta por llegar, estaba con una niña y por eso no vinimos juntos..

-Susan¿que pasa? – pregunto mientras estaba llegando al estacionamiento de ambulancias llamada por los gritos de reproche que Carter hacía.

-Carter: es ...es ...es Abby – con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Susan¡¡¡OMG!!!...¡llénenla ya a un trauma¡maldición¿¿Qué están esperando¡¡¡muévanse!!!

Los para médicos como Carter fueron casi tirados por una flecha hacía Trauma 2, donde lograron estabilizar a Abby con suero y oxigeno.

Luka llego en su auto a mil, se bajo con el también la niña que portaba en los brazos de su agitado y lloroso padre.

-Luka¿Dónde esta? –casi sin aliento pregunto a Susan que estaba en el estacionamiento esperándolo

-Susan: cálmate Luka, ya la estabilizamos, solo fue un susto

-Luka¡¡¡quiero verla!!!...- llorando expreso sus deseos

-Susan¡por supuesto!...esta en Trauma 2...pero déjame a la niña, no creo que ese Trauma sea buen ambiente

-Luka: ok – deposito a la desconcertada niña en los brazos de Susan que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Dra. Coburn: bueno ponle una vía mas con antibióticos anti - contra indicados ¿ok?

-Sam: Ok...hola Dr. Kovac

-Luka:...Dr. Coburn ¿Qué hace aquí? – muy agitado por correr todo la ER en segundos pregunto, entre tanto se acercaba al cuerpo ya no tan pálido de su amada.

-Dra. Coburn: Ho, gracias a dios que estaba en la sala de descansos por que si no¡no se que demonios hubiera pasado!

-Luka¿disculpe? – mientras que tomo la mano de Abby y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Dra. Coburn: si Kovac, justo cuando llegue Carter le estaba por poner un vía con un antibiótico fuertísimo, menos mal que llegue

-Luka: lo lamento pero no se de que habla...- mientras le daba un beso en la frente de Abby, que seguía inconsciente por la anestesia.

-Dra. Coburn: sí Kovac, imaginare si Carter le hubiera puesto el medicamento¡podría a verle ocasionado un aborto!

-Luka¿¿Qué?? – muy desconcertado pregunto mientras miraba a la Dra. de forma muy extraña.

-Dra. Coburn¿o ella no te dijo nada?

-Luka: no ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Dra. Coburn: disculpa si arruine la sorpresa, pero Abby esta misma mañana vino a mi consultorio y se hizo una prueba de embarazo...y dio positivo

-Luka¿esta embarazada? – con cierta timidez dijo para esconder su alegría y emoción en ese momento poco oportuno

-Dra. Coburn: sí, le dije que se cuidara por su anorexia...

-Luka¿¿¿anorexia??? – su mirada se clavo como un pequeño niño desesperado en la médica

-Dra. Coburn¡¡no me mires así Kovac!!...y sí tiene anorexia, por eso fue el desmayo, es muy común en estos casos que ya han padecido anorexia depuse del primer parto.

-Luka:...aja...¿pero esta bien? – se hizo el entendido para no parecer un padre que no sabia ni siquiera que su mujer había tenido anorexia la primera vez

-Dra. Coburn: sí, claro, solo se le bajo las defensas pero en unos momentos se estará despertando...bueno me voy, cualquier cosa me llamas...A y felicitaciones Luka, tu segundo hijo...eres muy afortunado de tenerlos a tu lado – con una comprensiva sonrisa le demostró no tanto su aprecio si no su comprensión en la situación.

-Luka:...Gracias...

Unos 20 minutos de que la Dra. se había ido, Abby empezó a despertar

-Abby: ...lu...¿Luka? – dijo ya bastante despierta

-Luka¡OMG! Abby, valla susto que me diste ¡mi cielo! – Abby le respondió con una sonrisa

-Luka: Coburn me dijo todo ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Abby: Luka, quise hacerlo pero quería que fuese el momento perfecto y como tu desististe por que Natasha necesitaba atención...pensé que quizás no era el momento adecuado.

-Luka: escúchame...siempre va ser un momento adecuado tener un hijo contigo¿me entiendes¡siempre! – le confeso con una expresión seria entre lagrimas de emoción.

-Abby¿estas seguro?

-Luka: mas que seguro...además no hicimos tantas veces el amor para que cuando logremos nuestro objetivo, nos volvamos para atrás ¿no? – con una conquistadora y tímida sonrisa le pregunto

-Abby luego de reírse por las ocurrencias de ese hombre dijo –Te amo

-Luka: yo te amo mas –sin dejarla de mirar

-Abby¿¿Dónde esta Natasha?? – muy nerviosa al acordarse de su niña

-Susan: Aquí te la traigo – dijo entrando a la sala con la niña jugando

-Abby¡o mi amor! – abrió sus brazos mientras Luka ponía su camilla en posición de sentada para poder sostener a la niña.

Abby abrazo a la niña, que instantáneamente quedo abrazada a su mamá sin soltarla.

-Abby: Naty amor vas a tener un hermanito...

-Luka. o una hermanita...

-Susan¿¿estas embarazada?? – un gran grito pego cuando escucho la noticia

-Abby: sí

-Susan¡¡o cuanto me alegro!! – no paraba de gritar

-Luka: no sabes como estoy yo mientras besaba la calida mano de Abby y le hacia un mimo en la cabeza a la ya dormida Natasha

Cuando todo esto sucedía, Carter estaba al lado en la otra sala escuchándolo todo, de que estaba embarazada de que Luka estaba feliz, ese "te amo" que lo destruyo, pero no podía asimilar que la había perdido, no lo iba aceptar, no por ahora...

Cáp. 18 ultimo de la temporada I

"Match Point" (donde el destino elige de que lado caer)

-Sam: John ¿estas bien? – preguntaba la curiosa enfermera sobre el pecho desnudo de Carter.

-Carter: si por supuesto y ¿tu? – El hombre respondió de manera muy simple y vacía, mirando hacia la ventana, con su mirada ida en el océano de sus recuerdos.

-Sam: no, es que en este tiempo, bueno desde que volvimos, has estado distante – la rubia mujer dijo con un tono muy entristecido y tímido.

-Carter: son solo ideas tuyas, bebé...bueno me voy no quiero estar aquí cuando Alex despierte – le contesto de modo muy cortante y luego se levanto de la cama.

-Sam¿Dónde vas? – muy extrañada por la prepotente salida de el.

-Carter: me voy, tengo que preparar todo para cuando llegue Nick

-Sam¡a cierto! ...me encantara conocerlo – con una gran sonrisa un poco fingida le demostró su apoyo

-Carter: creo que no va a ser lo mejor – mirando para abajo le contesto aquella noticia que la pobre mujer tomo como una daga en su corazón.

-Sam¿¿Por qué?? – muy dolida y sorprendida pregunto con una expresión de desilusión en su cara.

-Carter: creo que no es conveniente...no quiero que se encariñen...- dijo muy frío, mientras se vestía

-Sam¿¿encariñen??...¿acaso soy un perro? - el tono de su voz se iba elevando al igual que su penetrante mirada de enojo con John

-Carter: vamos Samantha no hagas un escándalo...despertaras a Alex – John con mucha paciencia tratando de no hablar fuerte le respondió de modo cortante y burlón mientras se retiraba de la habitación con un simple "adiós"

Sam solo se quedo sentada en su cama, desnuda mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos e inundaban su rostro.

Carter caminaba por el parque que daba al Lago Michigan con una moneda en su mano, era lo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, o deprimido, tan solo caminaba por aquel parque desierto en el frío que inundaba la ciudad, el pensamiento de John era difuso y sin un objetivo, simplemente pensaba que ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que Abby supo que iba a ser madre.

Llego a la valla que separaba el Lago de el parque y miro por un largo momento el agua, tan fría y pasiva

se alejo mirando aquel agua quieta y dio la vuelta, cuando estaba ya lejos de aquella valla miro para atrás y lazo la moneda con todas sus fuerzas.

la moneda se quedo rodando en la ancha valla, decidiendo de que lado caía, si del pavimento o al agua, John mira con atención como la monedea gira y gira tratando de decidir.

Para el, toda esa situación estaba en cámara lenta, cuando por fin la moneda se decidió y rodó hasta caerse para el lado de el Lago, fue muy lento hasta que Carter se acerco de nuevo y vio como la moneda rompía la armonía del agua calma...(se las dejo de tarea...por que este fragmento dice mucho de lo que pasara los prox epis)

Carter se retiro lentamente y fue directo al hospital, donde en la entrada se encontraba Susan con Natasha.

-Carter: hola Sus...hola princesita...- con un tono muy tierno y haciendo una cara amistosa saludo a la niña

-Susan: hola Carter..

-Carter¡¡DIOS¡ESTA CAMINANDO! – Tan sorprendido comunico viendo a Naty ya caminando al lado de Susan

-Susan¡sí! que rápido que pasa el tiempo, pero ahora no se queda quita ni un momento, pobre Abby, no me imagino que hará cuando lleguen los niños...- le dijo muy distraída mientras controlaba a Natasha.

-Carter: a sí, espera ¿niños? – muy confuso le pregunto mientras en su cabeza y mente miles de ideas no equivocadas surgían

-Susan: a ¿no te enteraste? son gemelos...- la mirada de pena que Susan le regalo a John fue muy notable e hizo sentir mas mal de lo que estaba a Carter.

-Carter: ...o que bueno...me alegro por ellos y ¡son niñas o niños? – tratando de convencerse de sus palabras.

-Susan: no se, bueno Abby no quiere saber por que dice que "hay pocas sorpresas en la vida", ya la conoces, justamente ahora están por salir de la consulta, por eso les cuido a este remolino

-Carter: sí, un pequeño remolino...bueno me voy tengo que repórtame con Kerry, adiós hermosura – le dijo de una forma muy cariñosa a Naty mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza, pero en esas Luka y Abby se aparecen.

-Luka: hola Carter – muy fríamente le dijo, retirando la niña y alzándola en su cuerpo.

-Carter: hola

-Abby: Hola John – le dijo alegre aquella mujer radiante mujer ahora rubia con un barriga gigantesca.

-Carter: hola..me entere que van a tener gemelos...felicitaciones...-con una mirada para abajo respondió

-Abby: gracias...¡hey! me dijeron que Nick, tu hijo va a venir...luego me lo presentas ¿ok?

-Carter: sí ¡por supuesto!, bueno me voy, adiós – dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba, lo unido en lo que podía "competir" con Luka era con que el también tenia un niño, pero en lo único que jamás le iba a ganar, es que el tenia a Abby.

-Luka: Abby no me gusta que estés así con Carter. – le dijo molesto mientras la ayudaba a subir al auto

-Abby: Luka deja de ser tan paranoico el hombre esta deprimido, no le puedo dar la espalda así

-Luka: dios Abby el tipo nos destruyo, y ¡tu todavía sigues con la idea de ayudarlo!

-Abby: bueno Luka basta¡¡hay!!

-Luka¿Qué?

-Abby¡los muy malos me patearon! - dijo en risas pero con su seño fruncido por el dolor que había producido.

-Luka¿estas bien? – le pregunto mientras tocaba su barriga con sus grandes manos

-Abby: ahora sí – respondió con una sonrisa que Luka tapo con un beso tierno

-Luka: "No hagan sufrir tanto a mamá, niños que si no se pone de mal humor y se desquita conmigo" – dijo riéndose a las carcajadas

-Abby ¡Luka!...ya vas a ver como me desquito...- le dio un largo beso al que Luka respondió apasionadamente

-Abby: bueno, vamos que Natasha ya se durmió hay atrás.

-Luka: Ok

En su habitación

-Abby: Luka me parece que debemos cambiar de casa...

-Luka: a si tienes razón, esta, esta muy chica

-Abby: si los juguetes de Natasha están por todos lados y ¡ni me imagino como será cuando estén los otros bebes!

-Luka:..."bebés"...no lo puedo creer...tendremos 2 más...- su mirada estaba en un oso de Naty que estaba recogiéndolo del suelo

-Abby: sí lo se es impresionante¡ahora seremos padres de 3 niños!

-Luka¡¡lo se!! y luego de más...

-Abby: si claro...

-Luka: esta la posibilidad..

-Abby: claro que esta pero vamos Luka deja a que estos nazcan y luego te quiero ver...

-Luka: dudo que me nene a tener un niño contigo – le dijo muy embobado mientras se acercaba a ella

-Abby: si claro...

Luka se le acerco a Abby, se arrodillo y beso el gran vientre de ella ..."hola bebés¿como están?, soy su papi"

Mientras Luka hablaba con la barriga Abby se encontraba parada haciéndole mimitos en su cabeza, y haciendo sonrisas

"Saben los amo mucho" le seguía diciendo a la gran barriga mientras la tomaba por los costados con delicadeza

-Luka: "¿Qué creen si su mami y yo nos casamos?" – le pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara a la barriga de ella

-Abby¿¿Cómo??

-Luka¿Qué? les estoy preguntando a ellos..

-Luka: "que dicen niños ¿les gustaría?"

-Abby¡¡Luka!!...por favor

-Luka¿que¿no te parece tiempo de asentarnos? – le pregunto aun arrodillado con sus manos en su vientre.

-Abby¡estamos bien asentados!

-Luka: vamos Abby, te amo, tu me amas a mi...espero

-Abby¡¡por supuesto, nunca pongas eso en duda!!

-Luka: bueno ¿Por qué no casarnos?

-Abby: no se, es que no quiero que arruine todo...

-Luka¿arruiné? – el estaba muy confundido por las palabras de ella

-Abby: si, es complicado, pero no quiero casarme por que tengo miedo que arruine lo nuestro

-Luka: nada ni nadie lo arruinara – le dijo mientras se paraba

-Abby: per... – fue callada por un beso de Luka

-Luka: te amo y casarnos solo hará que lo reforcemos – tenia sus manos en la carita de Abby cuando pronuncio esas dulces palabras

-Abby: es que...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY!!!!!!!! – Abby hundió su cabeza para abajo, agarrándose con sus manos la barriga

-Luka¿Qué patearon de nuevo?

-Abby¡¡NO!! creo que rompí fuente

-Luka: no...es muy pronto...

-Abby¡¡¡HAY!!!¡¡POR DIOS!!!¡ME DUELE!!!

-Luka¡cálmate! déjame ver – la recostó en la cama y le levanto el vestido, cuando vio estaba llevo de sangre – la cara de horror y preocupación de el fue aumentando al igual que los gritos de dolor que Abby producía.

-Abby¿¿Qué pasa?? – a los gritos y llantos le pregunto desesperada

-Luka¡¡tengo que llevarte al hospital!!

-Abby¡¡CIELOS¡POR DIOS ME DUELE MUCHO!

-Luka: quédate aquí voy a buscar a Naty – le dijo mientras cruzaba el pasillo desesperado, despertando bruscamente a la niña

Luka agarro con un brazo a Naty y con el otro ayudo a Abby a levantarse hasta el auto.

cuando ya estaban adentro, los insecables gritos de dolor y mortificación de Abby, como los llanto de la mal despertada Natasha lo ponían cada vez más nervioso, para colmos el trafico era un infierno por la nevada del día anterior.

Cuando por fin llego a el hospital el único que se encontraba era Carter en la salida de ambulancias fumando, cuando escucho los gritos de ayuda que pedía Luka, fue rapidísimo como un rayo hasta el auto donde se encontraba Luka con Abby en sus brazos llorando del dolor, con Natasha a los gritos por la situación tan tensa.

-Carter¿¿¿QUE PASO???

-Luka¡¡acaso no te das cuenta!!

-Carter: en que te puedo ayudar – las palabras apenas salían de su boca, para no mostrar su preocupación ante el momento

-Luka: que date con Natasha, yo llego a Abby adentro

Luka entro a los gritos pidiendo por la doctora Coburn.

-Coburn¿Qué demonios paso?

-Luka: nada simplemente se empezó a desangrar y no se..- la voz de Luka se quebró a llanto y culpa, el dolor que le producía ver a u mujer de ese modo no lo podía soportar, le rompía el alma

-Coburn¡¡LLAMEN A LA DR. COLLI!!

-Luka¿a la Dr. Colli¡¡pero ella es de la NICU!!!

-Coburn: lo se, tendremos que hacer una cesaría

-Luka¡¡¡NO¡¡¡le faltan 3 meses de embarazo!!!!

-Coburn:¡ Lo se Kovac pero si no lo hacemos tu mujer se desangrara y los perderá sin ninguna opción de salvarlos!

-Luka¿opción¿me esta diciendo que solo hay "opción" de salvarlos?

-Colli¿Por qué me llamaste? – la medica que entro era muy agraciada y bonita, tenia el pelo con claritos al igual que Abby, cuando entro en la sala todos se la quedaron contemplándola, excepto Luka que estaba llorando en los brazos de Kerry

-Coburn: Florencia, prepara el quirófano, vienen gemelos prematuros de 6 meses de gestación

-Colli: bueno llamen y pidan dos incubadoras reservadas así nos ahorramos las molestias

-Enfermera: Ok

-Luka: Dr. por favor sálvelos – en un intento desesperado de conmoción le rogó entre llantos a la calma Dr.

-Coburn: haré lo que pueda Luka, tratare

en el quirófano

-Coburn¡sale el primero! – iba informando en vos alta para que Luka pudiera escucharla desde el vidrio de espera

-Coburn: es un varón

-Coburn: sale el segundo ...es una niña ...¡demonios no tiene pulso!

-Dr. Colli¡dámela!

La decidida doctora sostuvo a la niña y la puso en un camilla ya especial para bebés

-Colli: denme el tubo traqueal

-Luka¡¡NO¡no esto no puede estar pasando! –grito desde arriba a los llantos

-Colli¡cálmate Luka!...denme el tubo – grito la doctora

-Colli¡maldición la estamos perdiendo!

-Coburn¡Abby¡¿Abby¡p.t.m no responde!

-Luka¿¿Qué¡Abby¡no por dios no por favor no te las lleves!

-Coburn¡no tiene pulso! empiezan Compresiones

-Colli¡alguien puede llamar a Corday necesito un cirujano!

La alarma se disparo

-Colli¡¡LA NIÑA NO TIENE PULSO!!

-Luka: NO, NO, NO, NO POR FAVOR NO DIOS NO ¡!-Luka gritaba desesperado, la angustia le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar, solo estaba rogando a dios que no alejen de su vida las cosas mas preciadas.

-Colli¡traigan el carrito de resucitación.. se nos va!...


	2. Impotencía a la muerte

Temporada II

Cáp. 1 "Impotencia a la muerte"

-Colli: ¡¡traigan el carrito de electricidad!..¡¡SE NOS VA!!

-Coburn: ¡¡es un bebe!!

-Colli: ¡si no lo hacemos morirá!

-Enfermera: Aquí esta

-Colli: carguen a 120... ¡Despejen! – grito la doctora mientras colocaba las frías paletas en el pequeño e inmóvil cuerpo de la bebé

-Colli: ¡no responde!... carguen a 140... ¡Despejen!

-Enfermera:...nada...

-Corday: ¿¿Qué demonios paso?? – pregunto con un tono exagerado la inglesa cirujana, entrando a la habitación

-Colli: carguen a 150... ¡Despejen!

-Enfermera: El pulso volvió – dijo con un suspiro la joven mujer con lágrimas en los ojos

-Corday: bueno ya tiene pulso llénenla al quirófano...

En un segundo las enfermeras llevaron a la niña con rapidez hacía el quirófano, donde se encontraba Corday y un nuevo cirujano, Dubenko.

Luka luego de recomponerse, entro donde estaba Abby, sedada.

-Luka: ... ¡mi amor! ... – dijo en un suspiro con llanto tomando su mano.

-Abby: ¿q...q...q...que paso? – dijo despertando, confundida sin apenas que se le escuche

-Luka: no hables...

-Abby: ¿y los bebés? – ya empezando a desesperarse le pregunto recomponiendo su apagada voz

-Luka:... el niño esta en la NICU...y la niña...esta en cirugía...- dijo completamente apenado mirando hacía abajo

-Abby: ¡¡o dios mío!!...¡vete!, ¡vete! – le dijo a los gritos mientras lloraba, dejándose sin aire

-Luka: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? – el desorientado y triste hombre pregunto mirándola en los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro

-Abby: ¡¡VETE!! ¡¡VETE CON LA NIÑA AHORA!! – Le gritaba incesantemente aquella mujer en llantos de desesperación

-Luka: pero, pero me quiero quedar contigo

-Abby: ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! ¡VE CON TU HIJA! – Gritaba desesperadamente sin poder respirar

-Luka: pero...

-Abby: ¡LUKA VE ALLÁ, ELLA TE NECESITA MÁS! – sus miradas, se conectaron como siempre lo hacían, los ojos de ella lo miraron fijamente, desesperadamente, suplicando.

-Luka: esta bien – miro hacía abajo, se levanto de la silla que estaba al lado de donde estaba Abby, cuando se estaba retirando, dio la vuelta y poso un tierno beso en la boca de Abby.

-Dubenko: ... los órganos no están formados, no resistirá más la operación... – comunicaba el pasivo doctor a sus acompañantes

-Corday: ¡maldición!, ¡haga algo Dubenko!

-Dubenko: haré lo que pueda, pero retire se no necesito mas compañía

-Corday: ¡¡NO!! Es la hija de unos grandes amigos, no la dejare sola – decía poco amable la impaciente mujer

-Dubenko: yo soy el cirujano a cargo y le pido que se valla

-Corday: esta bien...maldito engreído...- dijo por lo bajo retirándose

-Dubenko: la escuche Corday

Corday simplemente se limito a mirarlo con desdén desde la puerta de salida

-Luka: ¡¡ELIZABETH!! – le grito desesperado corriendo desde el pasillo hasta donde ella se encontraba

-Corday: Luka...lo lamento el idiota de Dubenko me saco...

-Luka: ¿¿esta bien??

-Corday: ...sus intestinos no están bien formados, y en el parto le falto oxigeno al cerebro... – decía muy seria y con un rostro de dolor

-Luka: por dios... – logro decir esas palabras bajo un dolor inexplicable que lo hacia no poder hablar con soltura y sin lagrimas

-Corday: lo lamento Luka... – consoló con sus palabras apenadas al pobre y triste hombre que lloraba a su lado

-Abby: ¿Cómo...esta? – se acerco con un elemento de metal que llevaba su suero encima, con una voz muy aguda y débil pregunto sin ni siquiera poder respirar bien.

-Luka: Abby, no puedes estar levantada, déjame que te lleve de nuevo – dijo tratando se de recomponer para que ella no lo viera así.

-Abby: no me quiero quedar ¿Quién la esta operando?

-Corday: Dubenko – intrometidamente dijo la mujer

-Abby: ¿Por qué el y Lizzy no? – seguía tosiendo mientras hablaba y apenas se escuchaba su quebrada voz

-Luka: no lo se, pero Colli lo esta acompañando, es la jefe de departamento de Neonatología, es una buena doctora – dijo tratando de convencer a Abby de que su pequeñita hija esta en buenas manos

-Abby: lo se pero...tengo miedo – simplemente miro a Luka que tenia su mano en su hombro y se largo a llorar desbordadamente

En el quirófano

-Dubenko: no responde

-Colli: ¡pruebe con otra incisión!

-Dubenko: ¡se le fue el pulso!

-Colli: ¡haga algo!

-Dubenko: solo estaríamos prolongando su dolor

-Colli: ¡NO, SE PUEDE SALVAR!...denme las paletas

-Dubenko ¿le aplicaras electricidad cuando esta abierta?

-Colli: si...carguen a 160

-Dubenko: ¿160? ¡Estas fuera de tu mente mujer!

-Colli: ¡cállate!... Maldición no responde... ¡carguen a 170!

-Enfermera: no responde

-Colli: empiecen compresiones... – la mujer estaba nerviosa, y disimulaba sus lagrimas con gritos e insultos hacía Dubenko que la miraba extrañado.

-Colli: seguimos con compresiones...- la doctora empezó a presionar el pecho de la niña cuidadosamente una y otra ve, la beba no respondía.

-Dubenko: ¡basta!..

-Colli: ¡¡NO!!

-Dubenko: Declara la, ya se fue...

-Colli: pero...

-Dubenko: ¡es que no escuchaste se fue, murió! – le grito colmado por la tensa y horrible tensa de la situación

-Colli: ¡¡NO!!

-Dubenko: ¡BASTA! – coloco sus manos sobre las manos de la doctora y le impidió seguir continuando

-Enfermera:... asistolia...

-Dubenko: voy a avisarle a los padres

-Colli: no es mi deber hacerlo – agarrandose su cabeza contesto

-Dubenko: no, no estas en posición de hacerlo

Colli simplemente se quedo callada y tapo con una sabana el pequeño cuerpo ya muerto de la niña, mientras tanto Dubenko salía de la sala y se encontró frente a Luka y Abby que estaban sentados, cuando ellos vieron que el se acercaba se levantaron rápido, Luka ayudando a Abby que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, vieron como el decidido y ahora afligido medico se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos.

-Luka: ¿Qué paso? ¿Esta bien? – preguntaba al borde de la desesperación Luka

-Abby: díganos...por favor – apenas pudiéndose levantar y con una pequeña y casi insonora voz rogó

-Dubenko:...lo lamento...hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no hubo caso...

-Luka: no, no puede ser... - su rostro simplemente no hacía ninguna expresión más la de confundido y serio

-Abby: NO, NO, NO, ¡¡NO!! – Grito hasta cansarse no podía creer lo que le estaban informando, no lo asimilaba

-Dubenko: Lo lamento, realmente, pero no tenia sus órganos lo suficientemente formados para seguir...

-Luka. ¡No puede ser! – grito en un suspiro, sin llorar solamente, sin creerlo al igual que Abby

-Dubenko: lo lamento, el cuerpo esta en la sala si quieren verlo...

-Abby: Noooooo... – Abby abrazo a Luka y dejo caer su débil cuerpo hasta el piso mientras se trataba de sostener en las piernas de el, Luka trato de sostenerla mientras ella se deslizaba por sus piernas pero no lo logro, se limito agarrarle la parte de arriba de su cabeza y poner una expresión de dolor y cerrar sus ojos muy fuerte.

Mientras que Abby yacía de rodillas en el piso aferrada a las piernas de el llorando y con solamente las palabras "¡NO!" en un grito de desesperación ahogado, al que no podía contener.


	3. Un ángel y sus consecuencias

Temporada II

Este episodio es en memoria de Suneda Seaton Bustamante, una niña que toco el corazón de sus amigos y siempre será recordada como la bella persona que fue.

Cáp. 2 "Un ángel y sus consecuencias en la tierra"

Luego de que Dubenko les allá dado la noticia de la muerte de la recién nacida, Abby callo al suelo en un intento desesperado de que aquella no sea su realidad, pero fue fallido.

Luka se arrodillo hasta donde ella se encontraba y la levanto.

-Luka: Abby...por favor... – le dijo sollozando con sus ojos todavía cerrados

-Abby: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!!!!!! – seguía gritando mientras lloraba en un grito ahogado de ayuda

-Luka: ...por favor...

-Dubenko: cuando estén listos, solo avisen – dijo con un tono serio volviendo a la sala y veía por la gran puerta transparente como Luka trataba de calmar a Abby.

-Luka:...déjame levantarte...- le dijo con un suspiro mientras se agachaba para alzarla del suelo y la sentó en la silla de el pasillo

-Abby: no pude estar pasando, no, ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?, ¿Qué hicimos de mal? – le decía mientras trataba de calmarse de los llantos, sin suerte

-Luka: ¡¡NADA!!...escúchame ¡¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA MAL!! Las cosas no salieron como debían pero nunca te culpes ¿me escuchaste? – Aquel hombre decía sus palabras seriamente entre que las lagrimas y el dolor se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

-Abby: ¿entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto si no hicimos nada mal? ¿Por qué murió nuestra hija? a la que nunca le pude ver su carita en vida...- sus palabras penetraban en el corazón de Luka, que estaba viviendo esa situación de nuevo, pero peor aun ya que su mujer a la cual amaba esta viviendo en carne viva lo que era perder a un hijo, eso era lo peor que le podía estar pasando.

-Luka: no lo se, pero lo superaremos...

-Abby: ¡no se! – dijo desbordándose de nuevo y se apoyo en el regazo de Luka, el la abrazo fuerte y coloco su cabeza arriba de la suya, simplemente volvió a cerrar sus ojos y grandes y gruesas lagrimas recorrían su ahora afligido rostro

-Coburn: .. ¿Luka?... – su pequeño cuerpo se asomo desde una sala preguntando cuidadosa y dulcemente.

-Luka: ¿si?

-Coburn: ...necesitamos llevar el...cuerpo a otra sala... ¿quieren...despedirse? – su voz se quebró al pronunciar esas palabras que dejaron sin habla a los padres.

-Abby: ¡Sí! – pronuncio decidida ante la situación, levantándose y sosteniendo de el cuerpo confuso de Luka.

-Luka: ¿estas segura?

-Abby: ...sí... – lo miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y su voz apenas se escuchaba

-Coburn: ...por aquí... – los condujo hasta la sala donde se encontraba la Dr. Colli y una enfermera.

-Colli: ...lo lamento...trate – comunico en bajo nivel mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

-Abby: se que hiciste lo posible – con una sonrisa en llanto le respondió

-Coburn: los dejamos solos...

Abby se acerco a la incubadora donde el pequeño cuerpo quieto estaba bajo un sabana rosa.

Luka iba detrás de ella, Abby coloco sus manos en el inmóvil cuerpecito, muy delicadamente y saco la sabana que cubría su cara.

-Abby: ¡¡o mi niña!! – suspiro en un grito ahogado de dolor

-Luka:...es...era muy bella... – contemplaba a la bebe tapándose su cara

-Abby: es tan hermosa...

-Luka: ¿Cómo le pondremos? - en un largo suspiro pregunto

-Abby: Sune...

-Luka: ¿Sune?

-Abby: si, cuando era pequeña tenía una amiga que se llamaba Sune, ella murió y cada vez que recuerdo mis épocas de adolescente, con lo de Maggy y su enfermedad siempre la recuerdo a ella por que hizo que mi vida en esos tiempos sea la más feliz.

Es mas no recuerdo ser tan feliz en mi vida como lo fui con ella, hasta ahora.

¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Luka: por supuesto, además Sune es de Suceda, es el nombre de un ángel

-Abby: entonces es justo para ella...- dio un gemido y acerco su cabeza a la incubadora, con su mano mimo la cabecita de la niña y le dio un beso con las palabras "siempre estarás en mi corazón"

Luka se acerco a la cuna y le dio un beso en su frente, luego se retiro y Abby simplemente miraba a la niña contemplándola.

-Luka: vamos estar bien...

-Abby: no lo sabes...es relativo, no creo que algún día este bien luego de esto. – su cara no mostraba nuevas expresiones solo miraba a la niña nada mas.

-Luka: si, si podremos salir de esto a lo veras...será difícil pero lo lograremos – dijo suspirando entre que abrazaba por el hombro a Abby.

-Abby tomo con sus manos a la bebé y la puso contra su pecho

-"Siempre te querré"..."serás mi pequeña niña por siempre"

-"Viviras en nuestros corazones por toda la eternidad" – agrego Luka a las frases de Abby

-Dubenko: ...disculpen...hay que llevarla...a la morgue...

-Luka: ...esta bien... – el saco de los brazos de Abby a la niña, ella le dio un beso en la frente y pronuncio "Te amo" en sus oídos

Luka la sostuvo con mucho cuidado y la miro por un segundo antes de entregársela a la enfermera que acompañaba a Dubenko.

Le dijo en croata llorando duramente "hasta siempre mi pequeño ángel"

Y le dio un beso en su pequeña boquita ya seca...

Tres días después...

Abby desde lo sucedido con Sune, nunca fue a ver a su otro niño, ya que le costaba ver a el vivo y a su pequeña no.

Luka si lo había ido a ver siempre, no lo dejaba un momento solo, hasta había conseguido que dejen entrar a Naty para que conozca a su hermano, que todavía no tenia nombre.

Abby seguía débil y no quería salir de la cama siempre estaba llorando y pensando en la nada.

-Luka:...Abby cielo, come por favor, necesitas las vitaminas para mejorarte... – le rogaba con una cuchara en su mano tratando de que ella coma

-Abby: no tengo hambre... – le contesto tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando

-Luka: no has comido en más de 2 días...te hará mal

-Abby: no tengo hambre...

-Luka: bueno, ¿pero por lo menos podrías ir a visitar a nuestro hijo?

-Abby: no puedo... es demasiado difícil... tengo miedo... – su vos nuevamente se quebró y comenzaron a rodar lagrimas por sus ojos.

-Luka:...nunca lo sabrás si no pruebas...además ¿Qué te da miedo?

-Abby:... ¿y si vuelvo a encariñarme y le pasa algo?...

-Luka: te prometo que no le pasara nada, esta muy bien, respondió fantásticamente a los tratamientos, no le falto oxigeno esta muy bien, además es hermoso.

Abby:...esta bien lo quiero ver...

-Luka: genial – cargo en sus brazos a Abby y la deposito en una silla de ruedas y le dio un beso en su boca muy pequeño pero tierno.

-Enfermera: hola...bienvenida mamá...

-Abby: si, si, hola... ¿donde esta?

-Luka: deja yo te llevo...gracias señorita...- se despidió de la enfermera al empujar la silla de Abby.

-Luka:...acá esta...

Abby se acerco a el pequeñín inquieto que la miraba asombrado, lo cargo con la ayuda de Luka y lo sostuvo temerosa, el niño inmediatamente se quedo tranquilo y haciéndole sonrisas.

-Enfermera: ¿lo quiere amamantar?

-Abby:... ¿que?...bueno – le respondió mientras miraba al bebé totalmente embobada.

-Luka: bueno yo me voy...

-Abby: ¡¡NO!! Quédate, me gustaría hacerlo contigo presente...

-Luka: por supuesto, gracias.

Abby se puso en posición y empezó a darle la leche al contento bebé.

-Luka: ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-Abby: no se, no lo he pensado... ¿y tú?

-Luka: solo he pensado algunos...

-Abby: ¿Cuál?

-Luka: bueno los que me gustan son: Thomas, Damián y...Daniel

-Abby: me gusta Thomas...

-Luka: a mi también, me encanta ¿entonces?

-Abby: entonces se llamara Thomas Kovac

-Luka: es precioso, además combina con el apellido...

-Abby: sí, ¡sabes que otro nombre combina muy bien?

-Luka: ¿cual?

-Abby: Abigail...


	4. Perder

**Traten de leer y despues dejarme un reviews, o sea...pork si no estoy posteando para nadie...Xd**

Temporada II

Cáp. 3 "perder" primera parte

-Abby: Abigail...

-Luka:... ¿como?... – la mirada de el se clavo en los ojos de Abby, con una pequeña luz de alegría.

-Abby: ...bueno he pensado y...

-Maggy:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ABBY!!!!!!!!!!!...dios mi cielo me acaban de avisar ¿estas bien?

-Abby¿Maggy?... si estoy bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Maggy: Luka me llamo

-Abby: a Luka...- su mirada se voltio tajantemente a el que estaba sentado a su lado mirando para el suelo haciéndose el desentendido de la situación.

-Maggy: Bueno trata de contener tu alegría cariño...

-Abby: no, es que...

-Maggy: esta bien y bueno ¿Dónde están mis nietos?, supongo que este comilón es uno de ellos – Su pregunta fue dicha dulce y tiernamente al ver al pequeño Tom comiendo de el pecho de Abby, se acerco y mimo su cabeza.

-Luka:...Maggy...

-Abby: mamá, uno de los gemelos murió...

-Maggy¡¿¿Qué??! ...PERO ¿Cómo? – Su cara de felicidad se había transformado en una completamente triste y confundida, miraba incesantemente a Abby como a Luka buscando una respuesta a lo imposible.

-Luka:..Ella no tenía sus órganos lo suficiente mente formados para...vivir – Su voz que volvió a quebrar en aquella ultima palabra, con su mano se tapo la boca y miro a Maggy pidiendo cordura.

-Maggy:... ¿ella?...

-Abby: sí, e... era una niña...

-Maggy¡Dios! Abby mi amor, lo lamento tanto, no se que decirte...

-Abby: no digas nada – sus ojos no se apartaban Tom que seguía de lo mas contento a su lado...

-Luka: Abby...

-Maggy: No deja esta bien¿como se llamaba?

-Luka: Su...

-Abby: Sune, se llamaba Suneda...

-Maggy¿Suneda?... ¿la llamaste como...?

-Abby: sí – su respuesta fue fría y cortante

-Luka: ... me parece que el Tom necesita descansar...

-Maggy: si es verdad...un bello nombre...

-Abby: sí, yo me quiero quedar un momento más...

-Luka: esta bien – Se levanto de su silla y deposito un beso en la cabeza de Abby con las palabras "Te amo", al que ella respondió con una sonrisa y un callado "yo también"

Abby se quedo mirando a Tom que ya se había cansado de comer, y dormía tranquilamente a su lado, ella lo miro fijamente. Su pensamiento era confuso todo era una calle sin salida triste y alegre.

_...¡Dios!...no puedo creer que estés aquí, tanto tiempo esperándote a ti y a tu hermanita, nunca pensé que te recibiría en estas condiciones, no sabes como te quiero, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, tú mereces una mejor mamá que yo, no hay duda. Sabes, eres el niño más bello que he visto, no se como ya te amo tanto si recién te veo por primera vez...No te preocupes todo va a salir bien tu papi, tu hermana mayor Naty y yo estamos muy felices de que estés aquí, no te defraudare hijo, seré la mejor mamá que pueda para ti...aunque no sea suficiente..._

-Todo esto se lo decía al oído a Tom que dormía en sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa, Abby lo acerco más y beso su frente, sus hombros se empezaron a mover inconscientemente al llorar de la forma en la que lo hacía, trato de tranquilizarse y se quedo mirando al bebé que tenia en sus manos.

-Luka:...Abby...amor...- con mucho cuidado le decía tocando su hombro

-Abby:... ¿ehhh? ...

-Luka: te quedaste dormida...- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-Abby¿Y Tom? – despertándose le preguntaba

-Luka: lo llevaron a una cuna, no te quisieron despertar...

-Abby: ... lo quiero ver...

-Luka: no el esta descansando, pero hay alguien que te quiere ver...- una sonrisa apareció en esa frase con una mirada hacía las afueras de la NICU

-Abby¿Quién?

-Luka: una pequeñita que esta preguntando por su mami...

-Abby¿Natasha¿Donde esta? – empezó a mirar desesperada para todos lados en busca de la carita de su amada hija.

-Luka: calma, esta con tu madre allá afuera en el pasillo...

-Abby¿dejaste a nuestra hija en manos de una bipolar?

-Luka: descuida Susan esta con ellas, sabia que te ibas a poner así

-Abby:...ehhh... ¡no me parece gracioso!

-Luka: bueno vamos a verla que estuvo llorando por que no te ha visto

-Abby: mi nena... ¡apurare! –ordenó y Luka obedeció

-Naty¡mami¡Mami! – apenas vio a Abby saliendo de aquella puerta que había observado por un tiempo, grito al verla y llorando corrió a abrazarla

-Abby¡¡OH MI CIELO!! – Su grito fue de consuelo al ver a su pequeñita, la alzo y abrazo por varios minutos, las lagrimas le caían a ella como a la niña que no entendía la situación, Luka miraba maravillado a sus dos mujeres.

-Abby: Ho corazón, te extrañado mucho ¿sabes?

-Natasha¡mami¡Mami! – incesantemente repetía

-Susan: hola Abby, me alegro de que estés bien, mejor me voy yendo – abrazo a Abby muy fuerte y se despidió con un beso y un "cualquier cosa estoy aquí" al que Abby respondió con "lo se y gracias".

Abby abrazo a Naty y fue con ella en upa hacía su habitación con la ayuda de Luka, cuando ya se encontraban allí, Abby se recostó sobre su cama y Naty con ella, Luka al ver el cuadro de las dos se acostó a su lado también, dejando el lugar muy apretado, pero los tres se durmieron juntos en la pequeña camilla del hospital...

Dos semanas después.

Tom había mejorado y ya estaba listo para irse a casa, Abby todavía estaba bastante deprimida por la pérdida del bebé pero había puesto voluntad y el dolor se iba haciendo menos terrible poco a poco.

Maggy debido a la situación había decidido quedarse para "ayudar" pero Luka para evitar problemas dispuso que se quedara en el viejo departamento de Abby para no irrumpir la paz en la casa de ellos.

Ya había llegado la Navidad y con ella los recuerdos.

En el hospital

-Jerry¡Hey Kovac!

-Luka¿Qué?

-Jerry: toma es para los niños...

-Luka:...gracias...- sorprendido por los presentes

-Jerry: sí bueno no es nada pero la intención es lo que vale ¿no?

-Luka¡claro! los voy a guardar en mi casillero – con una gran sonrisa le respondió

-Jerry: Ok

En los casilleros Luka se encontró con Carter que estaba bastante cansado y demacrado al verlo Carter se hizo el tonto y saco de su bolso un gran paquete con un papel rosa y un moño violeta en el, sin decir nada se lo acerco a Luka.

-Luka¿Qué es esto?

-Carter: es un regalo para Nat... pensé en comprarle uno al niño pero realmente no sabía que y me pareció mejor no errarle

-Luka: John ¿porque haces esto? – el estaba muy confundido y lo pregunto ingenuamente mientras sostenía el gran paquete

-Carter¿Por qué? yo te diré porque, porque yo fui el padre de Natasha desde que tu engañaste a Abby, por que yo fui el que estuve cuando vino al mundo, fui yo quien la sostuve por primera vez, fui yo quien vio como se desarrollaba y pasaba a ser una hermosa criatura, fui yo el que vio sus primeras sonrisas y llantos, yo la contuve cuando Abby no estaba, fui la persona quien la dormía cuando nadie podía hacerlo, fui la primera persona al que ella vio como padre, y luego ¿Qué paso? de nuevo apareció Kovac para arruinarlo todo, éramos felices y tu lo arruinaste. Me quitaste lo que era mi vida, me quitaste a Abby y Natasha.

-Luka:...ella es mi hija y siempre lo fue...- estaba completamente shokeado

-Carter: claro Luka, ella es tu hija, pero bien que eso no te importo cuando engañaste a Abby, acéptalo yo fui su padre mientras tu estabas en la cárcel, hasta que se te ocurrió volver para hacerte el príncipe azul de Abby ¿no? – su voz estaba llena de furia e ira se notaba las ganas intensas de matar a Luka, y como se controlaba mordiéndose sus labios y apretando sus puños.

-Luka¿príncipe azul? Carter yo la amo y tú lo sabes, ella es mi mujer¡nunca la perdiste porque nunca la tuviste!

-Carter¡¡eres un hipócrita!! Claro ahora que estas con ella es todo color de rosas ¿no?

-Luka¿color de rosas¡¡Mi hija acaba de morir¡Ubícate!

-Carter: si me ubicó, lo se fue una dolora perdida lo de tu hija, pero otra vez se confirma lo que pienso...tu le haces mal a Abby ella nunca será feliz contigo, tu le haces mal, la dañas sin darte cuenta

-Luka: estas loco no sabes de lo que hablas, Abby y yo nos amamos¡tenemos hijos estamos juntos, hazte cargo de tu vida y de tu hijo que te necesita bien y no mirando la vida de los demás!

-Carter¿mi hijo? sabes lo que paso con el, me lo quitaron ahora solo lo veo 2 veces a la semana y tengo que viajar hasta Boston para verlo, y sabes tu vida fantástica con Abby no es mas que una mentira, te apuesto que cuando tu te mandes una de las tuyas, ella correr

á a mis brazos y sabes que no perderé mi oportunidad, no dejare que vuelva contigo, haré que sientas lo mismo que yo cuando me las arrebataste. – con esas dolorosas palabras se retiró de el salón dejando a Luka completamente sorprendido y dolido por lo que dijo...


	5. Luces de recuerdo

Temporada II

Cáp. 4 "Luces de impotencia"

Luka al quedarse unos momentos reflexionando por lo que Carter le había escupido en la cara, salio casi corriendo en busca de el, llego de nuevo a admisiones y le pregunto a Jerry, el le contesto que Carter estaba arriba por un caso.

Luka estaba tan mal por lo que había escuchado que decidió esperarlo pero al ver que el no bajaba se rehusó y fue a su casa donde lo esperaba sus hijos y Abby junto a Maggy.

-Abby: ¡Luka!... ¿estas bien? – ella abrió la puerta con el pequeño Tom en brazos y al ver la extraña postura del rostro de el se sorprendió.

-Luka:.. Sí estoy bien... ¿como esta mi hombrecito? – Trato de cambiar su irradica cara, mostró una sonrisa y alzo al bebé sacándolo de Abby, el le dio un beso al niño y luego baso románticamente a Abby.

-Abby: bueno ahora esta mejor...- con una sonrisa soñolienta le dijo al terminar el pausado beso.

-Luka: ejem...hola Maggy...

-Maggy: Hola, me estoy yendo... – poniendo se su abrigo le decía bastante incomoda por interrumpir el beso.

-Luka: ¿Por qué?

-Maggy: mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora, Eric esta solo y quiero acompañarlo, se pone bastante mal en estas fechas.

-Luka: ah, bueno... ¿te llevo a la estación?

-Maggy: No, no deja voy sola, me gusta caminar con esta nieve...

-Luka: hace 15° bajo cero...

-Maggy: ya me conoces me encanta el frío, ¡bueno me voy si no se me hace tarde!...adiós...- ella se acerco a Abby y la abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en el cachete luego ya saliendo beso la frente de Tom que lo cargaba Luka y le dijo "Adiós mi niño" se despidió de Luka con un simple "Nos vemos".

Luka y Abby se encontraban en la sala, la cual estaba decorada muy navideña mente con un gran árbol de y regalos debajo del. Natasha se había encaprichado con poner guirnaldas por doquier, cosa que a Abby no le hacía mucha gracia.

También cerca del arbolito habían colocado la única foto que lograron sacarle a Sune, estaba al lado del pesebre en un retrato que Luka, Abby y Natasha confeccionaron.

Abby estaba sentada en una mecedora con Tom en sus brazos, en la habitación de ella y Luka donde se encontraba el dormitorio provisorio del bebé, la silla donde estaba meciendo a Tom estaba al lado de la ventana, la mirada de ella se centraba en la majestuosa nevada de allá afuera, la nieve caía tardida y suavemente, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aquella imagen de la nieve cayendo y todas esas luces festivas reflejadas en las otras casas del vecindario, la colocaban en una situación dolorosa.

-Luka: Abby...¿estas bien? – El alto hombre se asomo por el marco de la puerta.

-Abby:...sí...eso creo...

-Luka: Abby no te puedo ver así...

-Abby: ¿así? ¿Cómo?... Luka estoy bien, sabes que estas fechas me ponen melancólica – excusándose le respondió al levantarse y colocar al ya dormido bebé en su cuna.

-Luka:...Abby a veces es necesario que digas lo que sientes... – Su baja voz comunico esas dolorosas y verdaderas palabras, mientras se acercaba a la ventana y posaba su cabeza arriba de la de Abby que se coloco parada con su vista perdida en la nieve.

-Abby: Estoy bien en serio...

-Luka: Abby...- la abrazo por detrás dándole un beso en su cabeza.

-Abby:...es que...es que no puedo...simplemente no puedo – El llanto se desbordo de sus ojos, la impotencia de el poder del destino la torturaba, la desesperación que demostraba en este inconsolable llanto de angustia descifraba todo aquel sentimiento que desde hacía mucho tiempo trataba de doblegarse.

-Luka:...vamos a estar bien..."...Dios no la puedo ver así, es demasiado, la desolación que tiene, la entiendo pero me desespera no poder ayudarla, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? dios ¡déjanos ser felices de una vez!

-Abby: ¡¡Eso no lo sabes!!...¡¡Hace meses que me imaginaba en mi cabeza este momento de felicidad y alegría!!...¡¡NUNCA!!¡¡NUNCA!! Me hubiera imaginado esto ¡¡Jamás!! – No podía respirar, estaba entrecortada el llanto no la dejaba hablar con claridad.

-Luka:...shhhh... – Tomo su cabeza y la apoyo contra su pecho tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Abby:...no puedo...- sus débiles palabras se iban perdiendo en el agudo sonido de sus llantos, tratando de que el la soltara, pero no podía no tenia más fuerzas...


	6. Huyamos de aquí

Cáp. 5 "Huyamos de aquí"

6 meses desde la última Navidad, habían pasado en la casa de los Kovac. No solo el tiempo había pasado tan fugaz que era por poco notable, no solo las horas habían pasado, mucho más que eso, mucho más.

En ese corto tiempo Abby se había hundido en una depresión que la incomunicaba del mundo y de su familia, Luka no sabía en que posición colocarse en la situación.

Los pequeños Naty y Tom, no solo sentían la falta de armonía en la casa, si no la falta de cariño y dependencia de su madre.

Luego de la muerte de Sune todo era distinto, en este tiempo Abby entraba y salía de su encierro, se compuso de su estado anímico

lo más difícil fue no poder estar con sus hijos, en su proceso de curación.

Otra de las cosas más fuertes fue volver a trabajar, cada caso de niños y bebes accidentados la destruían en un agudo dolor silenciado por su orgullo.

-Luka: ¿te vas? – El alto hombre se asomaba por el casillo que conducía a la cocina

-Abby: sí

-Luka: ¿no es muy temprano?

-Abby: no, tengo que cubrir unos turnos...bueno me voy...- se levanto prepotentemente cortando cualquier conversación posible, por su precipitado salto derramo su taza de café sobre la mesa.

-Abby: ¡¡DEMONIOS!!

-Luka: déjame ayudarte – al ver la escena pego un salto decidido y corrió a ayudarla

-Abby: gracias – le decía mientras trataba d desviar su mirada de aquel hombre.

-Luka... de nada...- el tenía sus ojos perdidos, no sabía donde mirar, cuando tratando de limpiar una parte de la mesa, su brazo choco con el de Abby. Tan solo ese contacto físico los estremeció.

-Abby:...Luka...- la nerviosa mujer miro nuevamente para abajo y un gemido suplicante tubo lugar en su boca.

-Luka: ¿Qué nos pasa?...- Dejo la rejilla con la cual limpiaba la mesa y abrazo a Abby, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y beso su cabello.

-Abby: ...no se...es todo tan confuso...- en un suspiro y respondiendo al abrazo de el le dijo con un tono triste.

Estuvieron más de 20 minutos abrazados, solo suspirando, no se miraban, no tuvieron contacto visual, solo con sus abrazos y respiración dijeron todo.

-Abby: me tengo que ir...- se despego lentamente de el cuerpo de el.

-Luka: hey...te amo – al ver como de nuevo volvía a ser gris su relación, nombro esas palabras que con ellas traían recuerdos bellos como triste.

-Abby: yo también...- con una melancólica sonrisa se despidió

Luka solo se quedo mirando como ella se marchaba, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

En el hospital

Paramédico: Hombre de 43 años, sufrió un golpe en la cabeza mientras jugaba póquer en la cárcel, tiene taquicardia, pulsos controlados, nomás necesita un poco de sedante.

-Abby: llénenlo a sala 5... ¿Hey porque tiembla tanto?

-Paramédico: es qué tiene psicosis...- el tranquilo y don Juan respondió como si no fuera nada.

-Abby: ¡¿¿Qué??! ...¡Me lo podrías a ver dicho antes Gates!...pónganlo en la trauma 1 y alguien llame a Psiquiatría

-Frank: no me mires a mi esos están mas locos que sus pacientes

-Abby: gracias Fran ¡Hey Gates! debes aprender a decir lo mas importante del paciente

-Gates (paramédico): si claro..."mandona" – el prepotente señor dijo por lo bajo al retirarse de el pasillo donde se encontraba Abby

-Abby: engreído...

-Sam: amén...- la rubia enfermera se metió con una gran risa por el hecho ocurrido

-Abby: sí jaja... ¿me ayudas con este paciente?

-Sam: si por supuesto

-Abby: dale 35 Mgs. de Ativán

-Sam: Ok

-Abby: Sam...¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sam:...ehhh sí claro

-Abby: ¿Cómo esta Carter?

-Sam:...ehhh bien...creo

-Abby: ¿segura?

-Sam: sí...bueno con lo del hijo y todo, cualquiera estaría mal ¿no?

-Abby: ¿¿Qué le paso a Nick??

-Sam: ah es que la madre, la francesa, gano el juicio y se quedo con la tutoría general, ¿Ustedes eran amigos?

-Abby: solíamos...sí

-Sam:...Abby se que esto no es de tu incumbencia pero, John esta mal, muy mal...- la dura enfermera se puso a llorar quietamente como una chiquilla sensible, las trasparentes lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Abby: ¿¿QUÉ PASA CON EL?? – la cara de susto de ella se volvió inevitable, aquella mirada rogante que Sam le había mostrado la altero aun mas.

-Sam: es que, se emborracha todo el tiempo, esta enojado, no se porque...hasta creo que se esta drogando...- la mira de ella cayo violentamente al suelo y en un gemido confeso su terrible sospecha.

-Abby:...¿¿¿¿VOLVIO A DROGARSE???? –Su cara fue de espanto y horror al asimilar la noticia

-Sam:... ¿volver? ¿Antes se drogaba? – su expresión cambio bruscamente a una total y nada más que confusa.

-Abby: ...sí... es una larga historia, pero...

-Malik: ¡¡SAM VEN RAPIDO!! – los gritos del raro enfermero que irrumpió en la sala desconcertaron a las dos mujeres.

-Sam:...si, si ya voy...- se seco rápidamente sus ojos y corrió al lado de Malik pero antes de dejar por completo la habitación le dijo muy seria a Abby, "Luego seguimos"

Abby se quedo mirando a la nada, solamente pensaba en su amigo que cargaba de nuevo con su adicción que tanto le costo salir, pero todo su pensamiento silencioso se desvaneció al sentir como alguien la golpeaba con fuerza y la tiraba al suelo violentamente.

-Abby: ¡¡HAY!!- grito al darse cuenta que se encontraba en el piso, toco su frente y noto que por su ceja corría una espesa y caliente sangre... ¡AYUDA!...- al notar que el sujeto sicótico que estaba atendiendo se salio de su camilla y empezó a tirar todo a su alcance, el pánico y miedo de Abby se apodero de sus latidos, que incrementaban cada vez más rápido.

-Abby: ¡¡¡auxilio!!!...demonios, ¡cálmese!...¡¡alguien por favor!! – Abby se levanto sosteniéndose su mano en la frente, se compuso rápidamente y fue rápido hacia donde se encontraba el agitado paciente, trato de agarrarlo por sus costados pero fue inútil el hombre estaba como loco y la golpeaba, ella tratando de calmarlo gritaba por ayuda, el hombre le jalaba de su cabello mientras gritaba con desesperación.

-Carter:... ¿¡¡QUE PASA!!?...-Se asomo al escuchar el griterío que producían, su cara era triste y vacía, no se sabía en que pensaba solo no se podía apreciar a un hombre vivo en su cuerpo.

-Abby: ¡ayúdame idiota! – al ver que el llegaba muy pasivamente, se desespero y empezó a gritarle para que se despertara y viera la situación.

-Carter: ¡maldición! – al poder ver bien como era el momento entro a la sala rapidísimo al rescate, primero sujeto a Abby apartándola a un lado, luego agarro al paciente y lo ato a la camilla.

-Carter: ¿estas bien? – saliendo de de la sala le pregunto agarrando su antebrazo, cosa que incomodo bastante a Abby

-Abby: sí, gracias – hizo un leve movimiento que Carter comprendió y retiro su mano de allí.

-Carter:...Abs... se que todo esto es raro pero, no por eso debemos de dejar de ser amigos...

-Abby: John...es demasiado, lo que hiciste, y bueno esta Luka...

-Carter: ¿¿Luka?? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?...vamos Abs...

-Abby: ¡no me llames Abs!...y si esta Luka, creo que no le seria del todo agradable en ver que yo me aproximo a ti.

-Carter: ¡vamos Abby!

-Abby:...me tengo que ir ya se acabo mi turno...- Ella se fue rápido y antes de que se alegara más Carter le dijo al oído "no te escapes" de forma poco cordial.

-Carter: siempre se escapara- se dijo a si mismo con una expresión de desconsuelo...

-Abby: ¡¡Susan!!...

-Susan: Sí ¿Qué pasa? –la doctora se dio vuelta, con ella su gran barriga de 7 meses de embarazo.

-Abby: ¿me puedes cubrir o buscar un suplente? – la nerviosa vos de ella asusto a Susan

-Susan:...ehhh si hay un nuevo que estaría feliz de cubrirte, yo no puedo porque tengo que ir a conocer a mis suegros...

-Abby: ahh si bueno, gracias...a ¿y como va todo? – dio la vuelta para preguntar así no sonaba tan descortés pero ella quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar que hoy la intimidaba.

-Susan: Lo de siempre James me tiene ocupada y más la espera de esta niña...- su tipo humor cupo en la oración.

-Abby: ahh y ¿Cómo le vas a poner?

-Susan: no se estaba pensando en Sharon, pero Jim quiere que la llamemos ¡Olga!

-Abby: jaja, ¡pobre niña!

Susan: si pero bueh una noche ardiente y lo hago que cambie de opinión...bueno ahora vete que los niños te deben estar esperando.

-Abby: si, bueno adiós

Abby llego al departamento paso por el dormitorio donde estaban los niños y los miro un rato, luego fue a su habitación, donde estaba Luka acostado en la cama, casi durmiendo.

Abby se le acerco y mimo su frente eso lo despertó y de nuevo compartieron miradas dulces.

-Abby: hola...- tranquilamente le digo al sentarse a su lado

-Luka: ¿¿Qué te paso en la frente?? – el se alarmo por la sangre seca que ella tenia en su ceja, se sentó derechamente y comenzó a revisarla.

-Abby: a eso es que un paciente me lastimo...- dijo tocándose la ceja.

-Luka: ¿Cómo?

-Abby: no fue nada...

-Luka: espera voy a tratar de higienizarlo

-Abby: pero estoy bi...

-Luka: shhhh...-Se acerco con una poco de algodón mojado con agua oxigenada y comenzó a limpiarle la herida.

-Abby: esto me hace recordar viejos tiempos...

-Luka: ¿eh?... a si...ya esta...- saco de su frente el algodón y volvió a sentarse al lado de ella, puso su mano en el muslo de Abby y apoyo su cabeza para tras.

-Abby:...me quiero ir...

-Luka: ¿eh?

Abby se acostó en el pecho de el y miraba la nada, sus palabras fueron incomprensibles para el...

-Luka: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Abby: no lo se, capaz que una vacación a algún lado donde nadie nos moleste, con los niños, creo que nos haría bien...

-Luka: ¿en serio?

-Abby: sí. – ella levanto si cara al igual que Luka la bajo, sus labios se pusieron en el mismo nivel, estaban a punto de besarse cuando Luka dio una gran respiro y aparto su cara para atrás.

-Abby: ¿Qué pasa? – extrañada por la forma que el se puso

-Luka:... es que no quiero que te sientas obligada...

-Abby: no, no me siento...

-Luka: Amor, es que desde que bueno paso lo de Su..Sune nunca, hemos tenido de nuevo contacto físico...

-Abby: lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca más lo haremos...

-Luka: en serio no quiero que te sientas obligada...

-Abby: shhhh...- ella callo con un beso que poso dulcemente en su boca, se subió arriba de el y empezó a besarlo eufóricamente mientras Luka se entusiasmaba, comenzó a tocarla por la cadera y espalda, el se dio vuelta dejando a Abby debajo de el y empezó a besarle el pecho muy apasionadamente, ella simplemente gemía de placer y lo miraba todo el tiempo.

Luego del "acto" Ella y el se encontraban abrazados, sus cuerpos estaban en el mismo nivel y solo se observaban.

-Abby: te amo

-Luka: yo también te amo

-Abby: no dejemos que pase tanto tiempo antes de volver hacerlo ¿ok?

-Luka: Ok – la risa de ambos se sintió como en mucho tiempo no.

-Abby: ¿adonde vamos?

-Luka: a algún lado...


	7. Vista a la realidad

Temporada II

Cáp. 6 ""

-Abby: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – la impaciente, le preguntaba mientras se trataba de ubicar en un mapa.

-Luka: faltan 10 Kl. como hace 5 minutos, cuando me lo preguntaste por decimoquintecima vez – Casi molesto le respondió al conducir una gigantesca camioneta por una bella y despejada autopista.

-Abby: Lo siento, no me gusta viajar en auto me hace acordar momentos no gratos...

-Luka: ¿de nuevo con eso?... ¿Como están los niños? – cambio de tema rápidamente para no profundizar este y miro hacía atrás para verlos.

-Abby: ¡¡MIRA EL CAMINO, LUKA!!- muy enojada y gritando le dijo al ver que el se daba vuelta y no miraba hacía adelante.

-Luka: lo lamento – Retorno sus ojos a la carretera

-Abby: Los niños están dormidos – dándose vuelta le dijo y coloco sus manos en el cabello de el comenzando a masajeárselo, cosa que a el le fascinaba.

-Luka:...son dos angelitos...cuando están dormidos... (Risas)

-Abby: bueno de algún lado sacan los genes ¿no?

-Luka: ¿esa pregunta tiene doble sentido?

-Abby: puede ser... – lo miro con muy picara.

-Luka: mejor cállate mujer...- la miro un instante, le regalo una seductora y cómplice sonrisa.

-Abby: ¡¡¡HAY ESTA!!! –Grito eufórica

-Luka: ¿¿Qué cosa?? – muy exaltado por el pequeño grito de su mujer.

-Abby: ¡el cartel de bienvenida!

-Luka: al fin..."Bienvenidos a Montana" – su cara de alivio por darle fin al cansador viaje era bastante graciosa como cansada.

El giro el semejante auto hacía donde el cartel indicaba. Con la camioneta (Una Grand Vitara color verde), empezaron a dar vueltas por la pintoresca ciudad, este pueblo era muy canadiense en su forma, tenia tiendas de caza de animales, armas y cosas de camping por todos lados, cosa que a Luka no le daba mucha gracia.

Pero el lugar era simplemente era mágico y hermoso, todas las casas y bancos de la plaza estaban hechos de madera y cada lugar donde ponías tus ojos había un lago transparente en compañía de un potente bosque y una gran montaña azul.

Luego de conocer el lugar, Luka tomo en mando la situación y fue a donde supuestamente era la cabaña que había alquilado con anticipación.

-Luka: bueno...aquí es – Dijo al bajarse del auto y colocarse sus ojos de sol en su cabeza al igual que Abby.

-Abby: ¡¡WOW!! Grandecito el lugar... ¿Pero donde esta la casa?

-Luka: Debe estar entrando por el bosque

-Abby: ¿O una casa metida en un bosque? – su voz se torno picara, con ella vino una sonrisa y un gesto típico de ella

-Luka: ¡No seas pervertida! – (risas)

-Abby: (risas) bueno ¿pero donde esta la cabaña?

-Luka: No se, pero volvamos al auto y entremos para ver donde esta ¿ok?

-Abby: Ok

Los dos se subieron de nuevo al auto, el mismo muy lentamente empezó a entrar al gran predio, todo era un gran manto de árboles acaparados de hojas verdes, por el medio del sinuoso camino se alcanzaba a ver un gran lago al fondo, todo era casi soñado, hasta los sonidos de los pájaros alegres que cantaban, Abby estaba maravillada como Natasha, que había despertado, solo estaban atónitas al las sombras que producían los árboles reflejados en el auto, cuando por fin llegaron al final del camino y con el vieron una gran cabaña de madera.

-Luka: supongo que esta debe ser...- se asomaba por el vidrio frontal del auto buscando alguna señalización.

-Abby: ¡es hermosa! bajemos...– ella abrió la puerta de su lado, se bajo y saco a Natasha de su asiento.

-Luka: Ok - Hizo lo mismo con Tom que todavía estaba dormido lo sujeto fuertemente, mientras el niño descansaba su gran cabeza sobre el hombre de Luka.

-Abby: ¿tienes las llaves? – se asomaba por las ventanas para verla

-Luka: sí – hizo un leve movimiento para no despertar a Tom, y saco de su bolsillo las llaves.

El abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a Abby, ella muy tímidamente se asomo con Natasha agarrada de su mano, al entrar se quedo shoqueada por el bello interior de la casa.

Luego de que se instalaron la noche había acaparado el cielo, los niños estaban dormidos en su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso, Luka y Abby se encontraban acostados en la alfombra frente a una chimenea encendida, que se ubicaba en la sala.

Abby estaba acostada en el pecho de Luka, el también estaba acostado sobre la gruesa alfombra y acariciaba el cabello de Abby.

-Luka: tengo algo para ti...

-Abby: ¿Qué? – se levanto miro a Luka.

-Luka. Hay va, hay va...- el se paro y fue a una silla donde se encontraba su abrigo y saco una cajita

Se volvió a sentar en la alfombra y coloco a Abby en sus piernas, los dos quedaron de frente, al mismo nivel, ella lo miraba asustada el se dio cuenta.

-Luka: No te preocupes no te voy a pedir matrimonio, para eso no necesito un anillo, solo me tienes que decir cuando y y me alquilo el esmoquin.

-Abby:...Luka... – lo miro avergonzada de la situación pero el la aliviano riéndose sin parar.

-Luka: bueno ya...Ábrelo y dime que te parece

Abby tomo en sus pequeñas manos la cajita roja que el le entrego y con mucho miedo la abrió, cuando vio el interior se extraño del raro contenido...

-Abby: ¿una brújula? - empezó a ver detalladamente el objeto, muy confundida

-Luka: sí se que sonara medio cursi pero, es para que si algún día nos perdemos, siempre nos encontremos...

-Abby: es bello - miro fijamente a Luka y le dio un beso duradero

-Luka: ¿Qué te parece si subimos...?

-Abby: ¿subir? Pero vamos a despertar a los niños...

-Luka: bueno entonces supongo que nos quedaremos aquí... –

Volvió a agarrarla de la cintura y la coloco en sus piernas, ella estaba sentada en su regazo con sus piernas alrededor de el cuerpo de Luka y lo besaba apasionadamente, el comenzó a besarle el cuello y le saco la remera, verde seco, que tenía puesta, cuando la blusa ya no estaba, le beso incontroladamente el pecho con sed de pasión, Abby estaba muy sudorosa, cuando empezó a sentir lo que el momento le producía no se puedo contener y se puso incontrolable. La furia del deseo corrompió en ella, fuertemente le saco la camisa a Luka y lo acostó en el suelo, el estaba muy contento por como se estaba dando la situación, la sujeto y delicadamente la puso debajo de el, recostándola en la alfombra mientras ella le secaba el cinturón del sus pantalones...

Golpeaban incesantemente la puerta una voz nerviosa se asomaba tratando de que la escuchen

-Sam: ¡¡John!! – gritaba sin respuesta alguna

-Carter: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – la cabeza del dormido hombre se asomo por la puerta entre abierta, el estaba con poca ropa, solo un par de boxers.

-Sam: soy yo...traje café... ¿Qué pasa? – el entusiasmo de la señorita se desvaneció cuando trato de entrar y el hizo un movimiento impidiendo que lo haga.

-Carter: Samy, no creo que hoy sea el momento... estaba avergonzado mientras se pasaba una y otra vez su mano por el cabello alborotado.

-Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿Hay alguien? – su rostro paso de confundido a enojado, hizo fuerza y logro entrar a la casa.

-Carter:¡¡HEY!! ¿¿Qué demonios haces?? - el la empezó a seguir por detrás, echándole gritos para que dejara de revisar el departamento.

-Sam: ...lo sabía... – entro con un paso, fuerte y decidido a la habitación de el, hay se encontró con lo que sospechaba, una mujer desnuda en la cama.

-Carter: Sam...Bueno, yo te lo puedo explicar, es que, bueno...- tartamudeaba todo lo que decía de una forma delatadora, comenzó a perseguir a Sam hasta que llegaron a la sala. Ella se paro, dio la vuelta y miro la mesa del comedor, que estaba llena de de botellas vacías como de drogas y pipetas.

-Sam: ¿sabes? te eh aguantado mucho, como me despreciabas, como hacías el amor conmigo pronunciando el nombre de tu amada "Abby", pero esto no lo soporto mas...ahora solo eres esto...- dio una mirada mas a la mesa llena de drogas y retorno sus ojos con desprecio a John.

-Carter: si tan solo me dejaras explicarte...-

-Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me engañaste? o ¿Cómo me usaste para sacarte a la pobre de Abby de la cabeza?

-Carter: ¡¡No la metes a ella en esto!!

-Sam: ¿esto? John supéralo, ella no es mas "tu Abby" esta feliz con Luka y sus hijos, ¡déjala en paz!

-Carter: ¡Cállate!

-Sam: ¡Dios ella se convirtió en tu obsesión ¿no?! ¡Mírate! ¡te has convertido en un drogadicto! – La voz de ella se elevo demasiado fuerte, parecía que sus ojos iban a estallar.

-Carter: Sam...

-Sam: ¡¡PUDRETE! – con esas palabras cerro la puerta dejando solo a Carter con su "compañera".


	8. Fuera de si

Temporada II

Cáp. 7 "Fuera de sí"

-Abby: ¡Luka! ¡Despierta!...nos quedamos dormidos

-Luka: ¿ehhh?

-Abby: ¡apurate! antes de que los niños se despierten...

-Luka: están arriba...ven aquí – la agarró de la cadera y la acostó con el en el piso de donde se habían despertado.

-Abby:...Luka...no basta en serio...- No podía evitar reírse por el momento, los dos estaban desnudos en el piso a plena luz del día.

-Luka:...esta bien...- se levantó de mala gana y se vistió

-Abby: ¡demonios!

-Luka: ¿que pasa?

-Abby: no me puedo abrochar el sostén

-Luka: Deja yo te ayudo...

Luka se acerco a ella y con sus grandes manos abrocho su sostén, cuando lo hizo beso su cuello y volvió a subir hasta en la oreja, donde la mordió suavemente y le dio un pequeño besito, luego se retiró con una notable sonrisa mientras que Abby todavía se encontraba en la sala, semidesnuda.

Un nuevo día, la familia de los Kovac fue a explorar el gran predio que tenían a su disposición. En esas Natasha vio la gigante piscina

Y molesto todo el viaje para meterse hasta que los padres cedieron.

-Luka: ¿Qué les pusiste? – Ya adentro de la pileta le preguntó al ver venir a Abby con los dos niños llenos de flotadores

-Abby: es por protección...- le contestó orgullosa metiendo a los niños uno por uno en el agua.

-Luka: ¿no te paree mucho? – Estaba muerto de la risa por el espectáculo que lee ofrecía ver a sus hijos de esa manera

-Abby: cállate...es así o nos metemos de nuevo en la casa

-Luka: esta bien, WOW ¡que cuerpo Lockhart! – se quedo sorprendido al ver como Abby lucía un bello bikini blanco que resaltaba su bronceado.

-Abby: ¡¡Cállate!! No sabes de que habas, en esto parezco un flan decorado con crema... – hasta ella misma se reía de sus ocurrencias, se metió al la piscina y fue directo donde estaba el con sus hijos, lo beso y así pasaron el día.

El tiempo pasó rápido, ya era hora de volver a Chicago, ellos se marcharon y cuando llegaron a la ciudad de los rascacielos obviamente tenían que cumplir con un turno nocturno.

-Susan: oie ¿Cómo les fue? – la rubia doctora preguntaba curiosa en la recepción de emergencias

-Luka y Abby: Bien- los dos entraron abrazados y sonrientes.

-Susan: ¡que bien! ¿Dónde dejaron los niños?

-Abby: con la nueva niñera Mary...

-Luka: esperemos que a esta Natasha no la vuelva loca como a la otra...

-Susan: si ya me imagino...bueno...Luka tienes un par de pacientes en trauma 1 y 2 y Abby arriba hay uno de los pacientes que me dejaste, necesita unas radiografías, me voy...

-Luka: ya veo quien toma su trabajo en serio...- shokeado por como la apacible mujer ordenó.

-Abby: bueno Luka yo voy arriba...luego nos vemos ¿ok?

-Luka: ok... - le dio un apasionado beso en el medio de la sala vacía.

Abby subió al segundo piso a ver a su paciente y Luka se quedo solo en recepción revisando unos papeles, el hospital estaba tan vacío que no se escuchaba ni el sonido de una mosca, oscuro, no había nadie, cosa bastante extraña, todo era tan pero tan calmado y silencioso que llegaba a dar miedo.

-Abby: ¿Carter? – Se sorprendió al ver a Carter deambular por los pasillos del callado hospital, el estaba vestido bastante des prolijo y con su mirada perdida en el aire, ella lo vio avanzar por el largo y oscuro pasillo, como si nada existirá en el camino.

-Carter: a ya volviste ¿Cómo fue? – su tono era mas que sarcástico, cosa que realmente intimidaba a Abby.

-Abby: ¿estas bien? – se asustó por como el estaba

-Carter: ¿yo? ¡claro! porque no e de estarlo, tengo una fantástica miserable vida por la cual luchar...

-Abby: ¿John? mejor vamos abajo ¿ok?

-Carter: ¿para que?, ¿para que tu fabuloso croata esposo me drogue con algún medicamento? – la ironía y el enojo formaron esa cruel oración que mostraba todos sus sentimiento contra Kovac.

-Abby: Carter, vamos...- trato de tocar con su palma el brazo de el pero el simple roce de sus cuerpo desquiciaron a Carter de una forma impensable...

-Carter: ¿me tienes pena no?? ¿Por qué Abs?? ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo, que maldito poder tienes para destruir mi vida??

-Abby: John tu mismo te estas destruyendo... ¡suéltame! – El agarró con mucha violencia el brazo de ella y la acerco a su débil y irradico cuerpo, ella estaba completamente petrificada, no reaccionaba a la situación que tanto temía, el beso su mejilla y se fue acercando cada vez mas a la boca, cuando Abby por fin reacciono y soltó un grito que recorrió todo el hospital.

-Abby: ¡¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!!!

-Carter: vamos Abs...

-Abby: ¡¡LUKA!! ¡¡AYUDA!!

-Carter: ¡¿lo llamas a el??!

Abby: ¡¡Basta!! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! - seguía insistiendo mientras lloraba pidiendo piedad, el seguí tratando de besarla pero no podía ya que ella se movía violentamente. - ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!

El grito de su quebrada vos, recorrió todo el insonoro hospital, a llegar a la ER, donde se encontraba Luka que reconoció la vos de su mujer...

Cuando lo escucho se levanto rápidamente y corrió donde ella estaba, la furia y el miedo hicieron prisioneros a sus sentimientos,

-Luka: ¡¡¡Abby!!!?? - gritaba repetidamente hasta que llego al lugar de la escena. – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltala desgraciado!!!!!!! - corrió y saco de los brazos de el a Abby, que se encontraba completamente shoqueada y llorando desesperadamente.

-Carter: ya esta...- sus palabras fueron calladas por un tremendo golpe que Luka le proporciono.

Cuando el se toco la cara y noto que tenía sangre empezó a golpear a Luka sin piedad lo tiró al suelo, Luka estaba débil pero se paro y continuo golpeando a Carter, llego a la boca de la escalera que se dirigía abajo y entre golpes y gritos desesperados de Abby rogando que se separen, Carter golpeo tan fuerte a Luka que le destrozo la mandíbula, Luka se desmayo por el dolor pero al caer se resbalo y rodó por la larga y filosa escalera.

-Abby: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LUKA!!!!!!!!!!!! – su grito estremecedor la volvió en sí, bajo las escaleras inmediatamente.

Carter por el escándalo reacciono de su estado drogadicto – borracho y solo miro hacía abajo donde se encontraba Abby arrodillada al lado del inmóvil cuerpo, todos los gritos y llantos desaparecieron en su cabeza, no escuchaba nada, solo veía la espeluznante imagen de la cual el era autor.

Hay se quedo parado desde arriba con sus puños para abajo con resto de sangre, mirando como Abby desesperada trataba de reanimar a Luka que su cabeza yacía en un charco de espesa sangre.


	9. Línea de Fuego

Espero que les guste...

_**Temporada II**_

_**Cáp.8 "En la línea de fuego"**_

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- su Gritó estremecedor la volvió en sí, bajo las escaleras - ¡Dios responde! – se arrodillo ante el cuerpo inmóvil y comenzó a darle masajes para resucitar, cuando logro que su pulso se establezca, cosa que logro en pocos minutos pidió a gritos ayuda, no miro a Carter en ningún instante, solo lloraba entre el pánico y tocaba temblorosa el pálido rostro de Luka.

-Nella¿Abby? ...Mi santo...- la tímida estudiante se petrifico al ver la espeluznante escena, de inmediato corrió pegando gritos a Gallant para que la ayudase. – ¡maldiciones¿¿Qué paso Abby?? - Nella se arrodillo al igual que Abby y empezó a examinar a Luka preguntándole cosas a la inmóvil mujer.

Abby: ...no, no se, el se callo...Carter lo empujo¡dios! – estaba demasiado traumada con aquel momento, no tenía nada en claro

Su mente se desconfiguro, solo sabía que el hombre que amaba se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

-Gallant¡¡¿Qué paso??! – El alarmado hombre llego a los trotes junto a Jerry por los gritos de Rasgotra.

- Nella: tiene una fractura de cráneo...creo...esta sangrando demasiado. – examino con peculiaridad la cabeza mal herida de el que seguí con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta.

-Gallant¡dios, Kovac! – Al darse cuenta que se trataba de su reciente amigo se volvió loco y levanto su cabeza con cuidado - ¡¡JERRY AYUDAME A LLEVARO A UN TRAUMA!! – Gritó desesperado al ver que la hemorragia se hacía cada vez más turbulenta el gigante hombre corrió, un poco asqueado por la situación y alzo a Luka, la sangre de su cabeza mal herida chorreaba por el delantal de Jerry, cosa que no le importo , llevándolo a un trauma, mientras Abby corría al lado de el llorando y temblando.

-Nella¿alguien puede llamar a Dubenko o Corday? - Su acento y forma apropiada se había esfumado hablaba como una americana de bajo mundo insultando por el caótico momento que estaba ejecutándose a su lado.

-Jerry¡sí, sí ya lo comunico! – salio inmediatamente de el lugar horrorizado por el momento, ver a su jefe y amigo sangrando de esa forma era simplemente espantoso, el salio del trauma, vio un cubo de basura, corrió a el y vomito acordándose de aquella imagen de Luka que no conseguí retirar de su mente. Acto seguido, levanto el tubo del teléfono del pasillo y exigió por un cirujano "experimentado".

-Abby: déjenme hacer algo ¡¡por dios!! – estaba en los pies de la camilla donde Luka se encontraba, estaba nerviosa, las palabras no salían en orden de su boca, sus manos temblaban exageradamente.

-Gallant: No respira ¡hay que intubar! – ya agarraba el tubo con sus manos cuando apareció Dubenko por las puertas abolladas del trauma, que estaba cubierto por gasas absorbidas por la sangre de Luka.

-Dubenko: Pare inmediatamente señor. – Frío muy frío le dijo a Gallant que ya estaba con las manos para intubar.

-Gallant: pero...se morirá si no lo hacemos...- la fría condición de Lucien lo incomodaba no sabía a que proceder ya que al final el era solo un novato.

-Dubenko: Mire señor, si lo intubamos no lo podré operar o tan solo revisarlo, déjeme ver su estado y luego vemos ¿le parece cómodo? – se acerco determinante y desplazo a Michael de su lugar y se coloco al lado de la cabeza de Luka.

-Gallant: esta bien – completamente desconcertado por la actitud del cirujano.

-Dubenko¿Golpes o hemorragias internas? – preguntó examinando la cabeza sangrante.

-Nella: no, no se ah detectado nada. – rápido respondió para causar una buena impresión al doctor que tanto "admiraba"

-Dubenko: No se ve fracturas, ni lesiones penetradas, la hemorragia es porque se ejecuto en una zona delicada de la nuca, puede que tenga secuelas pero no serán infructuosas en la vida cotidiana física, listo ya esta la evaluación quirúrgica¿contentos? – Dijo todo a una velocidad coherente y se para que se entendiese.

-Abby¿no tienen que operar? – se acerco y beso la frente de Luka que retomaba color por los antibióticos

-Dubenko: No Lockhart, solo limpiar la herida un par de puntos, esperar que se le valla el efecto del golpe, la anestesia y estará como nuevo para cuando reaccione. – dio una leve sonrisa que solo Abby podía hacer aparecer y con un pequeño salto al rim pim pim y se retiró con un aire de triunfo de la sala.

-Abby: Mi amor...esta todo bien, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – Se sentó en un banquillo al lado de Luka y acaricio su cabeza mientras Nella practicaba las puntadas.

-Nella¡ya esta! bueno me parece que hay que trasladarlo a una sala privada ¿no? – soltando la aguja y ofreciendo una comprensiva sonrisa a Abby.

-Abby: si claro... ¿donde esta su estetoscopio? – intrigada preguntó.

-Gallant: lo debe de haber dejado en el... lugar, ya lo voy a buscar – se levanto y salio

-Abby: Ok gracias... –su mirada no se desconectaba de Luka ni por un segundo.

Michael volvió a la escena de el trauma y vio en aquel charco de sangre oscura el estetoscopio con una "L" en el.

Fue rápido a buscarlo, y cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos, haciendo un movimiento al levantarse automáticamente sus ojos de desviaron a John Carter. El hombre pasivo seguía quieto en la misma pared donde hace mas de dos horas estaba, su misma mirada perdida, sus mismos globos oculares completamente rojos y desplazados al lo largo y ancho, una expresión ni seria ni alegre, nada neutro. Su mirada perdida en el suelo, a un punto fijo; la sangre de Luka.

-Gallant¿Dr. Carter? – muy desconcertado pregunto al ver la patética escena cargando con el estetoscopio de Kovac.

Carter no respondía a las insinuaciones de Gallant su mirada era fija y vacía nada ni nada le quitaba la concentración, sus ojos parecían estallar, como dos bolas de fuego en llamas ardidas, que las apaciguaba con un leve líquido en su retina.

-Gallant¿se siente bien? – poco a poco se fue acercando al endeble cuerpo de Carter.

-Carter:... ¿como esta el?... – su mirada no se despejaba del piso.

-Gallant¿Kovac? bien logramos parar la hemorragia.

-Carter: bien...

-Gallant¿quiere que llame a alguien?

-Carter: no

Gallant se retiró lentamente, muy asustado por el comportamiento de Carter, dio la vuelta y corrió a la recepción donde llamo a Psiquiatría.

Abby estaba en una sala privada muy bonita donde Luka se encontraba placidamente dormido.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla que habían colocado, solo veía a Luka, lo miraba y acariciaba en un momento vio que el movía sus parpados y un gesto con su ceño.

-Abby¿Luka? – su cara se ilumino al ver los movimientos de el.

-Luka¿Abby¿Qué paso? – miraba todo confundido incluso a Abby que lo miraba contemplándolo.

-Abby: Te caíste por las escaleras y te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, pero todo esta bien... – paso su mano por el sudado rostro del confundido hombre, el se extraño por el gesto de ella. – Llame a la niñera y pronto traerá a los niños para que los veas antes de volver a casa, seguramente te harán un montón de estu...

-Luka¿niños¿casa?... ¿de que hablas Abby? – la miro fijamente como a una loca delirante, su ceño era fruncido muy confundido.

Abby levanto un poco su cabeza y miro a Luka detenidamente, esa voz, esa preocupación en sus palabras, aquella mirada deprimida, ya no era el mismo, ya no era su Luka, el se remoto a un tiempo pasado, Abby de inmediato se dio cuenta al ver que el ya no la miraba con amor.


	10. ¿¡Qué?

**Ahora empieza mi maldad...muajajaj**

_**Cáp. 9 " ¡¿Qué?!"**_

-Abby: Luka... ¿En que año estamos? – De pronto la seriedad configuro su rostro que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Luka¿como? – Tocaba su cabeza extrañado al notar que tenía una venda por toda su frente y nuca.

-Abby¡Dime en que año estamos! – La desesperación hizo que elevara su voz, dejando a el sorprendido

-Luka: estamos en el 2001 ¿Qué te pasa?

-Abby¡dios!...Luka... – No puedo evitarlo, el momento dio cabida a el llanto, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente, mientras miraba a Luka, observando todo de el, sus ojos, su mirada perdida y dolorosa. - ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? ...

-Luka: ehhh... estaba en un bar...golpeando a Brian...porque te había golpeado... ¿Dónde están tus cicatrices? – Claramente volvió su mirada a ella que estaba llorando, examino su rostro, no tenía las horribles marcas de las golpizas que Brian le había echo, todo era demasiado confuso. - ¿Qué pasa Abby? no entiendo nada...

-Abby: ...no, no puede se... – Empezó a llorar tapándose para que el no la viera así, no pudo mas y se retiro de la habitación corriendo

-Luka¡¡Abby¡¡Abby!! - Se levanto un poco de la camilla, pero la cabeza le dolió, volvió a recostarse y miro como Abby corría hacia algún lugar desesperada

-Abby¡Ron¡Ron! – Llegó a recepción de ese piso y pidió por el medico neurólogo que estaba atendiendo a Luka.

-Ron¿Qué pasa Abby? – Se sorprendió de verla así y salio de una sala, toco su hombro y preguntó la razón de su llanto.

-Abby: ...es...es...es Luka, no recuerda nada... – de nuevo se desbordo en lagrimas

-Ron¿Cómo?... estaba la posibilidad... pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo retrocedió?

-Abby: no se...como 5 años, no se acuerda de los niños o de que nosotros volvimos¡no se acuerda de nada!

-Ron¡calma! ya voy con el... - volvió a acariciar el hombro de Abby y se fue rápido a la habitación de Luka.

-Ron¿Dr. Kovac? ... – entró sigiloso a la habitación, Luka se encontraba mirando el techo sin saber que hacer o pensar.

-Luka¿si? – seguía mirando el techo

-Ron: Soy el Neurólogo que lo atiende, Ron Schmitz... – Se sentó con cuidado al lado de la camilla, temiendo por algo inexistente.

-Luka¿Qué demonios pasa? – retiró su mirada de el techo y lo miro fijamente, tratando de tener alguna explicación para lo que sucedía.

-Ron: mire Luka, usted retrocedió en el tiempo... hace poco mas de 7 horas, cayo por una escalera, golpeándose su cabeza muy fuerte contra el suelo, eso hizo que se le inflamara una parte de su cerebro, que al moverse y cambiar de tamaño por la inflamación, toco unos nervios que controlan la memoria...

-Luka¡¿me esta diciendo que vivo otra realidad?! – El podría a ver callado al médico, pero le importaba lo que decía, estaba viviendo una vida paralela, inexplicable, no entendía que maldiciones estaba sucediendo, porque Abby estaba tan afligida¿habían terminado no?

-Ron: tranquilo...

-Luka¡¿en que año estamos?! ... ¡!por favor explíqueme que paso en mi vida!! – empezó a tornar su vos mas y mas nerviosa, como si todo fuese un sueño y cuando despertara seria en su departamento en una solitaria noche de invierno en Chicago.

-Ron: Luka no se si es conveniente que le diga todo de una vez... – El dubitativo ingles de tez blanca y rubio cabello dudaba si decirle o no...

-Luka¡Dígame! – Estaba muy sobresaltado, no podía entender como una persona que nunca había conocido, que ahora supiera exactamente que paso en s vida mas que el.

-Abby: Yo te voy a contar... – La mujer entro, se notaba que seguía llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos, vidriosos, y su nariz roja.

-Ron: los dejo solos...

-Abby: gracias

-Luka: Abby por favor que pasa...¡¡ me estoy volviendo loco!!

-Abby: esta bien, te voy a contar...

Luego de mas de dos horas, con lujo de detalles cada momento y situación le contó todo, como habían vuelto, como ellos decidieron quedarse con Natasha, como el termino en presión y como volvieron a estar juntos de nuevo, la muerte de Sune, todo, todo lo bueno y malo que paso en esos 5 años de alegría y dolor se lo contó.

Luka estaba atonito, no podía creer que hubiese formado una familia con la mujer que amaba, porque sí, el la amaba, la amo hace 5 años y desde antes y por lo que le estaban contando, nunca dejo de amarla.

¡Tenia hijos!, estaba casado espiritual y fisícamente con esa mujer que ahora desconocia, la ultima ves que su memoria lograba verla, fue toda golpeada en el hospital, con un pronostico de violación. Y ahora la tenía hay, cerca, muy cerca, como su mujer como la madre de sus hijos, como todo en su vida, pero no era lo mismo, no lo sentía de esa manera, estaba cambiada no solo por su aspecto, que lucía mas hermosa que deconstubre sacando la lagrimas de sus ojos, era mas madura se le notaba la diferencia en la cara, ya no era aquella Abby que había que defender y consolar, era fuerte, al menos eso creia el...

-Luka¡OMG! – No podía recuperarse de todo, no podía...

_'' es mi mujer, estamos juntos ¡no lo puedo creer!...todo es tan lejano e increible, ayer cuando me dormi unca me imagine que podía pasar esto, despertandome teniendo otra vida, con hijos y una esposa que es la mujer que quiero... ¿pero porque no me siento feliz?_

_Tengo todo lo que quiero... o lo que quise...no se es todo tan confuso, no logro imaginar esto ¡no puedo!, me he perdido de mi propia vida, eh sido otro durante años, eh formado todo lo que siempre quise... pero no es así ¿no¿yo? porque digo eso... no soy yo el que a construido esto, no soy yo, es el ese Luka, del futuro, no soy yo, no puedo ser yo, esta no es mi vida, no la siento como tal... no estoy feliz ni contento, no quiero vivir una vida ya echa sin disfrutar de los momentos lindos y de sentirme mal por los malos... Abby... mi Abby... pero aunque todo diga que ella es mia, no es así, esta enamorada de otro Luka no de este, no de mi, no de este hombre despreciable en el que me converti, no ella, ella no es mas mia... yo ya no partenesco a esta realidad aunque este en ella...''_


	11. Abofeteado por la realidad

Cáp. 11 ""

-Dr. Coop: Señor Carter, hace 4 días que esta aquí, necesito que usted me hable de lo que sucedió ¿ok? – Un calmo psiquiatra trataba de hacer que John hablara, pero la mirada perdida y bulbosa de Carter confundía.

-Carter: ya se lo dije, me drogue e hice caer a mi colega por la escalera. – estaba sentado en un horrible y depresivo cuarto, donde había un estupida musiquita que supuestamente relajaba...

-Dr. Coop: lo se, pero ¿estabas bajo el efecto de la droga?

-Carter: ¡por supuesto! ¿Realmente cree que yo quería matar a Luka?

-Dr. Coop: ustedes han tenido incidentes...

-Carter: eso no da razón para matar a alguien, y menos a el...

-Dr. Coop: Lo siento si lo ofendí, pero la verdad es que casi mata a alguien, y ha causado estragos en la vida de la victima...

-Carter: ¿Estragos? – Levanto su cabeza con extrañes.

-Dr. Coop: sí, el hombre perdió la memoria.

-Carter: ¡Dios! ...pobre Abby y Nat... – Volvió a bajar su mirada agarrando con sus manos sus sudada frente con gesto de culpabilidad

-Dr. Coop: sí, todavía no han presentado una denuncia oficial pero no dudo que mínimo la señorita Lockhart lo haga...

-Carter: sí, claro, estaría en su derecho... pero no se, esto suena muy tonto pero, no lo hice con intención.

-Dr. Coop: lo se, pero estabas bajo drogas, eso nos dará puntos y mas si te sometiste a terapia, como ahora.

-Carter: sí...

-Dr. Coop: tu te puedes ir, pero hasta que se te demande oficialmente con papeles, eres libre de irte, valla se a bañar, descanse...

-Carter: sí, claro – se levantó y al dirigirse a la puerta

"Gracias por todo" – le dijo al doctor

-"de nada" – una comprensiva sonrisa.

Carter recorrió los pasillos del departamento de psiquiatría que se encontraba en el mismo piso del de Neurología.

Cuando caminaba, le hacía acordar a esa maldita noche que estaba haciendo que su vida se convierta en un infierno peor del que el mismo había construido.

Al andar y girar una y otra vez llego a un pasillo donde se tenía que girar a la derecha, lo hizo y al hacerlo se encontró con Abby llorando en los brazos de Susan que trataba inútilmente de consolarla.

Su pecho se estremeció como solo ella podía lograrlo, dificultaba en tragar saliva y respirar, el dolor y la vergüenza eran demasiado fuertes para volver a ver a Abby en los ojos.

Al vela pensó que ella lloraba por todo lo que había sucedido con Luka, pero lo que el no sabía que ella estaba de ese modo por algo diferente que lo mismo cambiaria su vida y haría que el dolor silenciado por el bien de Luka se apoderara de ella y de su corazón como una presa... de nuevo...

Se quedo hay escondido detrás de esa esquina viendo como Susan apaciguaba el llanto descontrolado de su amada y ahora dolorida Abby.

-Susan: calma Abby, calma...todo estará bien

-Abby: ¡no, no lo estará! – Un ahogado llanto repetía esas palabras mientras se apoyaba como un niño asustado en los brazos de su amiga

Susan: no digas eso, yo te ayudare, todos te ayudaremos y Luka debe saberlo... – en un intento tonto de calmarla

-Abby: ¡No! el, el es otro, no me quiere, no quiere a los niños, no puedo decirle esto, lo destrozaría, lo volvería a descarrilar...

-Susan: pero el hizo la acción ahora debe asumir la responsabilidad, se acuerde o no...

-Abby: no, no puedo decírselo...

-Susan: ¿Qué harás? huirás otra vez, como antes, esa no es la solución, no de nuevo, la ultima vez no funciono esta vez tampoco lo hará.

-Abby: tal vez, eso es lo que debo de hacer huir, me podría ir de nuevo a New York o a Boston, quizás con Maggy a Colorado o no se a cualquier parte... – desesperada miraba a su alrededor buscando por alguna solución mágica que ocurriera de la nada.

-Susan: ¡no Abby! No puedes

-Abby: sí, si puedo, me iré, me iré con los niños a cualquier lado, a Luka no le importara, estoy segura, el, el no me quiere no mas, lo perdí... no me quedare aquí, menos con esto, lo destrozara y confundirá mas, igual que a mi. –seguía mirando sin parar a todos lados mientras repetía todo lo que decía tratando de convencerse a ella misma de que lo que planeaba estaba bien.

-Susan: ¡No! ¡debes decirle que estas embarazada de nuevo! – en un gritó que llego en todo el piso, planteo su fuerza.

-Abby: no, no puedo...

Mientras ella volvía a llorar sobre el regazo de Susan sentada en las frías butacas del pasillo, Carter la miraba sin que se diera cuenta, asombrado por la noticia que logro descifrar, el, el había causado que la mas bella noticia para un ser humano ahora es la peor para su Abby y el ahora cambiado Luka, el había empujado esa situación.

La culpabilidad era demasiada que hasta sus ojos lograron derramar amargas y culposas lagrimas, al verla así, no podía simplemente no podía ver a Abby así, después de la ultima vez, el la ayudo pero ella ahora estaba sola no estaba Luka, sus amigas tenían vida propia, el ya no estaba para ella, al menos eso creía...

------------------------------------------


	12. Mentiras que hieren

Cáp. 12 "Mentiras que hieren"

Carter se quedo mirando como Abby lloraba y trataba de escapar de esa situación, llego un momento en el que no puedo más y se retiró de su escondite, giro lentamente, mirando al vacío, cosa que ya era una costumbre, fue directo y muy despacio hacía la salida del hospital, del lado principal para no pasar por ER.

Caminó sin un rumbo específico por todo Chicago, mirando pasar a la gente y más que nada a cada niño que se le cruzaba.

Unas cínicas expresiones de culpabilidad lo atosigaban.

Luego de mas de dos horas caminando se encontró en el parque que daba al Lago, en ese mismo lugar que hacía unas pocas semanas había caminado, drogado, luego de estar en la casa de Sam. En ese momento nunca pensó que ese futuro le esperaba.

Se sentó en un banco, una tenue brisa golpeaba su cabeza, aquel panorama desolador de Chicago, frío y quieto, una imagen blanca por la neblina y con el sonido del viento, lo desconcentraba aun mas en vez de calmarlo, todo lo que había sucedido era su culpa y no lo negaba, pero no sabía como comportase en esa situación, el ya no era bienvenido por nadie en el Caunty.

Abby seguía en los brazos de Susan cuando se calmo y paro lentamente, secándose las lágrimas y despejando su flequillo de su cara.

-Abby: ... ya veré que hago, ahora debo ocuparme de mis hijos...- Dio la vuelta dejando sentada y muy desconcertada a Susan que la miraba con pena.

-Susan: Ok

-Abby: ¿Cómo andan todo por aquí? – Entró a la habitación disimulando su afligido rostro.

-Luka: bien... ¿te sientes bien? – Estaba sentado en la cama junto a Natasha y Tom, cuando percato de la roja y dolorida cara de ella.

-Abby: ¿yo?...sí por supuesto, es el clima... ¿Cómo están mis niños? – se acercó a la cama y beso la frente de Tom, que apenas podía mantener su cabeza erguida.

Luka: "Por dios, nunca la había visto así, tan cariñosa y tierna con un niño, es totalmente diferente a lo que era ayer, bueno cuando estaba conmigo, se ve cambiada... Es como mas... mas comprensible, no se como decirlo, se le nota en su cara, me gustaría ser parte de ese cambio, pero no lo soy...pro sigue con su esencia, ese brillo en sus ojos, que ahora que paso esto se ven desgastados de tanto llorar... todo por mi... sigue siendo tan bella y vivaz pero mas contenta, como nunca lo fue conmigo... es bueno que lo allá logrado con el tiempo y aunque tenga mi imagen como su felicidad, no es así...no la quiero herir mas, haré lo necesario para no verla sufrir, si es necesario me alegare de ella, lo mas que pueda..."

-Abby: ¿pasa algo? – Ya estaba sentada en la cama con Tom en brazos y jugando con Naty, cuando al ver la expresión vacía de Luka, empezó a pensar de todo lo que estaba pasando...

-Luka: No, es que solo, esta situación me desconcierta...

-Abby: si, para ambos, pero podemos superarla ya veras... – esperaba una sonrisa de conforte de el, pero nunca eso...

-Luka:... no Abby, no podemos superarlo... – Se alejo de la cama, guardando distancia para poder mirar a Abby de una forma seria y contundente, mientras su pecho y mente se golpeaban a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir...

-Abby: ¿Cómo?

-Luka: No podemos fingir mas, yo, yo,... yo no quiero vivir esta vida, no la deseo, necesito seguir mi vida tal como la deje hace unos días, quiero madurar por mi mismo, no por...esto, lo lamento Abby,

-Abby: ¿Cómo?... pero Luka, se que es difícil y casi imposible de creer, pero... no nos puedes abandonar... – sus guardadas lagrimas salieron en flor.

-Luka: entiende... yo... yo...yo no te amo, no a ti, no en la que te has convertido... – Sus palabras se trabaron a decir esa frase, que el mismo había inventado, porque no la sentía, solo era para "protegerla"... de la nada...

-Abby: ¡NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES! – Levanto su vos bastante fuerte e indignada.

-Susan: permiso, Abby, Natasha tiene que ir a la guarderi... – Entró desprevenida a el cuarto y al darse cuenta del pesado ambiente se calló inmediatamente.

-Abby: sí, ¿la puede llevar tu? – Rápidamente se compuso y levantó de la cama con Tom y ayudando a Naty a bajar.

-Susan: ... Sí, claro... ¿quiere que lleve a Tom? – le dio la mano a Naty

-Abby: sí seria genial... – le entregó el bebe a Susan.

-Susan: bueno... adiós... – se dio vuelta y dirigió a la puerta

-Abby: adiós...

-Natasha: hasta luego papi – Una enorme sonrisa se despidió del

-Luka: si, hasta luego – Su corazón latía a mil, todo lo que soñaba al fin lo tenía y lo estaba dejando ir poco a poco por su estupida forma de ver la situación.

-Susan se retiró y dejo solos a Luka y Abby, los dos se miraron seriamente, Abby no podía esconder sus lagrimas pero con un semblante dura trataba de camuflarlas.

-Luka: realmente lo siento, es mucho, yo no te quiero lastimar más...

-Abby: eres un imbécil...

-Luka: Abby...

-Abby: ¡¡Abby nada!... te entiendo se que esto es difícil pero no te da derecho a hacer esto, tienes hijos Luka ¡Hijos!

-Luka: ¿¿ ¡Crees que no lo se?? Sabes que esto me duele...

-Abby: ¡Claro! siempre tu ¿no es cierto?... esta vez no me importa, no te tendré paciencia como siempre, esta vez me preocupare de mis hijos...

-Luka: ¡Lo lamento! No me puedes obligar a mar a gente que desconozco...

-Abby: ¿desconoces?... no te entiendo, supuestamente en tu tiempo estabas enamorado de mi, o por lo menos sentías aprecio por mi persona... – estaba desbordada, unas lagrimas amargas se derramaban en su rostro, pero muy enojada y cada palabra la decía con odio.

-Luka: sí te ame, pero no eres la misma, estas mas... Mas dura, no... no amo a lo que estas convertida... – Su pecho se hundía en remordimiento, todas esas palabras eran mentira el lo sabía, eso era lo peor, todo lo que decía era lo contrario.

-Abby: ni siquiera has estado conmigo mas de 2 horas y ya crees que me conoces... eres un idiota... sabes tu sigues siendo el mismo de hace 5 años, el mismo inmaduro que cree saberlo todo... – Las palabras penetraron como vidrio filoso en la mente del, ella lo dijo con claridad y seria, muy seria.

Tomo su abrigo que se encontraba en una silla y fue hasta la puerta.

Antes de irse giró y miro a Luka que se encontraba parado, con una cara vacía sin saber que hacer, lo miro de arriba a abajo e hizo un gesto despreciativo que logro matar al corazón de Luka.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por la desolada sala de neurología, cuando en un punto, su mirada se encontró con la de Carter que la miraba embobado.

El había regresado del parque al hospital, no sabía porque solo lo hizo...

Al ver a Carter, Abby cambio su rostro a uno neutro, cuando vio que el estaba por mover su boca para decir algo, que seguramente la perturbaría mas, camino rápidamente a el y su rostro se convirtió en uno lleno de ira, cuando ya estaba frente a el comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho insultándolo, pero el se mantenía quieto ya que la fuerza de Abby era mínima para derribarlo, el tenía su típica cara vacía y con pena, sabía que aquello se lo merecía pero le dolía aun mas que lo que imagino.

Abby- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡¡Gracias a ti mis hijos se quedaron sin padre!! – Ella se desbordo en llanto, simplemente estallo, lloro como nunca lo había echo, mientras golpeaba el fuerte pecho de Carter, lloraba incesantemente, hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y fue cayendo lentamente al suelo, hay Carter reacciono y agarro los brazos de Abby tratando de que ella se mantuviera en pie, pero le fue inútil, ella se deslizo hacía el suelo agarrada de Carter, el fue con ella y quedaron los dos en el piso, ella llorando acostada y el arrodillado tratando de contenerla.


	13. Memorias y noticias dolorosas

Desde ya me disculpo por haber desaparecido y no postear más, pero me fui de vacaciones... les comento que este fic ya lo termine con final abierto en la temporada III, está es la tenpo II y para los que les interesa leerlo más rápido sin tener que esperarme, les dejo el link directo en la pagina donde ya esta todo completo desde el epi siguiente a este, para que lo lean si quieren.

http://fans. mío es el que está en azul, con el Nick "Anabby"

_Cáp.13 "Memorias y recuerdos dolorosos"_

Carter siguió consolándola por un tiempo bastante largo, cuando pudo colocar sus manos alrededor de uno de los brazos de ella y llevarla hasta una silla, la sentó y mientras Abby se inclinaba como una niña chiquita en su misma falda, Carter pasaba su mano por su espalda para tratar de calmarla, cosa que era inútil.

Abby al sentir el contacto de la mano de Carter en su cuerpo se movió dándole la misma espalda que el acariciaba, el obviamente lo sintió como "vete de aquí" lo cual hizo.

Abby se quedo sentada llorando por lo bajo.

Mientras Carter se fue unos 20 minutos y volvió con dos vasos de café oscuro.

-Carter¿quieres? – Se sentó al lado de ella, como olvidando todo lo que había ocurrido y le acercó la taza de café.

-Abby:... no... no puedo... – Ergio su cuerpo y le siguió el juego de la indiferencia a el.

-Carter: a cierto, por lo del bebe y eso... – Su comentario fue echo con mucha espontaneidad mientras le daba su primer sorbo al hirviente café

-Abby¡Como sabes...lo del bebe!??? – Se exalto y alejo la taza de café, lo miraba extrañada, y cuando pronuncio la palabra "bebe" bajo la voz ya que ni ella lo había asimilado.

-Carter:... e...e...e...e...bueno... Te escuche hablando con Susan... – Su voz se quebró en el tartamudeo, no sabía como decirle que la había espiado hablando con su amiga sobre un tema tan importante.

-Abby¿¿Qué?? – Abrió sus ojos y cejas elevándolos hasta su frente completamente indignada.

-Carter: se que estuvo mal... pero...no fue mi intención...- Trataba de escapar de esa maldita situación, la furiosa mirada y gestos de Abby eran una de las cosas que mas le asustaban y dolían.

-Abby¡Genial ahora me espías! – Su tono sarcástico se mezclo con sus todavía afligidos ojos.

-Carter: Lo lamento...- Hundió su cabeza mirando el suelo.

-Abby¿sabes que? No necesito esto, ya bastante me has causado gracias a tus ganas de molestarme... – Se levanto enojada de y dejo la taza de café en una mesilla que separaba las sillas.

-Carter: sabes que eso no es así... – La miro fijamente recriminándole su comentario.

-Abby¡¿¿¿¿NO?????! – Un grito histérico la desenvolvió en odio

-Carter: Sabes bien que no es así, estaba drogado, no sabía lo que hacía, fue un accidente... yo nunca te quise herir ni a ti ni a Luka – Volvió a tirar su cabeza abajo tratando de excusarse.

-Abby: a claro, entonces porque mi marido esta en una habitación sin saber que año es o siquiera acordarse de que tiene hijos¿¿eh¿¿Por qué?? – Su vos que volvió a alterar causando que el cuerpo de Carter se estremezca de la culpa.

-Carter: No fue mi intención... quiero que seas feliz... realmente lo quiero...

-Abby¡¡Deja de mentir desgraciado!! Si quisieras que yo fuese feliz, nunca hubieras vuelto a Chicago o siquiera me hubieras hablado, pero no te metiste y arruinaste mi vida, aun peor arruinaste la vida de Nat¿te acuerdas de ella no? esa pequeña que querías como una hija, que ahora su padre no la recuerda ¿Eh te acuerdas o no? – Se iba agachando mas para ver la escondida cara de Carter, lo atosigaba con preguntas sin respuesta aparente que le carcomían el alma.

-Carter: Abs... por favor... – Pedía rogando piedad, cada palabra era una daga envenenada que le atravesaba el pecho y que la agonía se hacía cada vez mas insoportable...

-Abby: Nunca, me vuelvas a llamar "Abs", jamás... – Lo miro desafiante, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus orbitas, estaban rojos de tanto llorar, lo miro con filo, sin dejarle la duda que si la llamaba de nuevo así, no respondía de sí, ese estupido apodo su nombre la llevaba al momento mas duro, cuando Carter trato de besarla y luego finalizo en una de las tragedias mas horribles de su vida, la amnesia de Luka, ese maldito "Abs" le recordaba toda esa maldita noche...

Se retiró lentamente mientras Carter subió su cabeza y la vio marcharse.

-Luka: Hola, papá, soy yo, Luka... ¿como estas? tanto tiempo...

-Joseph: Hijo! dios te bendiga que has llamado!, esta preocupado, no mandaste mas fotos de los niños ni de tu mujer...

-Luka: papá, hay algo que necesito contarte...

Paso una mas de 30 minutos explicándole todo a su padre, en croata, volver hablar ese idioma le trajo recuerdos que para el todavía estaban frescos, su papá estaba atónito a semejante e in entendible noticia, pero inmediatamente su padre lo conforto dándole su apoyo.

-Joseph: Deberías venir a visitarme, capaz que aclare tu mente, estar alejado de todo ese mundo desconocido para ti, acá eres bienvenido, este es tu hogar, no dudes en tener miedo...

-Luka: lo se, estoy pensando en ir...

-Joseph¡Claro! no sabes la alegría que me darías hijo...

-Luka: esta bien entonces, iré...bueno me tengo que ir, luego te llamo para decirte cuando llego ¿ok?

-Joseph: por supuesto, te amo...

-Luka: yo también

El cortó el telefono y se recostó en su cama, pero al hacer eso justo entro Abby que había olvidado la chaqueta de Natasha.

-Abby: lo lamento, Naty olvido su campera... –Entró sin ver a los ojos a Luka y tomo el abrigo

-Luka: espera...me quiero disculpar por lo de esta tarde, realmente no fue mi intención... – Se levanto de la camilla y se acerco hasta ella.

-Abby: no esta bien, entiendo, no m quieres, no necesito que me lo repitas – Bajo su mirada al tan solo conectarse con la de el, para desviarlo movió su cabeza y se estaba retirando...

-Luka: Abby, voy a volver a Croacia... – El imito su gesto y escondió su mirada en el suelo

-Abby¿Qué? ...


	14. Algo regresa, algo se va

**Bueno realmente me disculpo por no responder los R & R pasa que soy una bestia en lo que se respecta a estas cosas XD No tengo la menor idea de como responder así que lo hago por acá...**

**La otra vez trate de introducir un link de donde el fic ya está terminado pero no me lo permite, por eso estos días posteo todo de una vez para que no haga esperar más jijii **

**Le quería super agradecer a Nimet Lockart que me re banca con los fics GRACIAS!!!ÍDOLA!!**

**Espero que les guste... y lean mi otro fic! _(re propaganda de Coca-Cola XD)_**_  
_

_**Cáp. 14 "Algo regresa...algo se va"**_

-Abby¿Qué? –

-Luka: Sí acabo de hablar con mi padre y bueno lo decidí... –Levanto su mirada buscando en el rostro de ella algo mas que una expresión de neutralidad que lo desesperaba.

-Abby: ...o...bueno, que te valla bien...-Revoleó sus ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Luka¡Abby espera! – Se sobresalto cuando ella ya se había marchado del cuarto, sin más que unas palabras de indiferencia.

Abby apresuro su paso cuando sintió que Luka la seguía, al ver que el continuaba tratándola de alcanzar, fue a paso corrido hasta el baño de mujeres donde se encerró.

Entro apresurada percatándose de que no hubiese nadie, asentó sus manos en el lavabo, dejando caer al suelo la chaqueta de Natasha y se miró interrogante al espejo, dudosa de quien era y que hacía en esa realidad paralela que nunca pensó encontrase.

"¡Abby mírate!...por favor que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla...por favor... ¿Como haré?... ¿como podré ofrecerle a mis hijos un ambiente estable si ni siquiera se donde estoy parada?...este bebe que esta en camino...no sabe lo que le espera...nacerá en un momento que será espantoso...no podré darle todo lo que necesita... no es justo para el o para nadie...pero lo querré...lo amare... es lo único que puedo ofrecerle...

Luka...no puedo creer que nunca mas sentiré sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo... que tocare sus labios, o solamente que jamás volveré a ver en su mirada el amor que antes me tenía..."

Su concentración se desvaneció al escuchar el sonido del picaporte abriéndose lentamente, ella se metió rápidamente a uno de los sanitarios y cerró la puerta.

-Luka¿Abby donde estas? – Entró sigiloso

-Abby¡¡vete!! – Colocó su espalda en la puerta y golpeo su cabeza apropósito contra ella.

-Luka: Abby...por favor... – Se acerco a la puerta donde sabía que ella se encontraba atrás y paso su dedo como que acariciara su rostro.

-Abby¡¡VETE POR FAVOR!! – Un grito voluptuoso y quebrado en desesperación salió de su boca haciendo que Luka se retirara, pero cuando se estaba yendo, vio tirada en el piso la campera de "SU" hija, la vio con ternura y levanto, se la llevo así de la nada y se retiró con el rostro de un soldado que acaba de perder la guerra...

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerró, Abby se deslizo por la puerta en la cual se encontraba apoyada, se dirigió hasta el piso donde quedo de cuclillas en contra de la puerta, en un momento se miro desde afuera, en ese lugar, en esa situación...y el llanto se desbordo en su ser, un llanto desesperado se encontró ahora en su rostro, miraba para arriba buscando algo que no podía encontrar... mientras su pequeños gemidos de dolor se ahogaban con su saliva y la hacía estornudar, mientras a lo bajo repetía, y pedía a su fallecida hija que la ayudara...

"Se que todavía... que fuiste una bebe...solo eso una bebe...pero, te amor, y te amare siempre...mi Sune, mi niña, no sabes cuanto me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, aquí con tus hermanos... pero se que eso jamás pasara...solo...solo te pido, que ayudes a tu papá a encontrase, o simplemente a ser feliz...aunque no sea con nosotros... por favor, mi niña, ayúdalo... "

Paso más de 1 hora encerrada en ese cubiculo oscuro como una luz negra que le acariciaba sus gastados ojos.

Se levanto y salió de hay, volvió a mirase en el espejo pero lo que veía ahora, era algo que incluso a ella misma le daba pena...se seco sus lagrimas y paso cantidades de agua fría en su rostro como golpes de filos...cuando ya estaba preparada salió del baño y fue directo a la salida de el hospital, donde se encontraba Susan con los dos niños.

3 meses después...Croacia

Luka se había ajustado a su país, de nuevo, volver había sido difícil pero se reconforto al ver a su padre que lo esperaba emocionado,

Pasaron 3 largos y difíciles meses, donde Luka recordó todo...su pasado con su familia ahora muerta... pero no lograba descifrar aquellos sueños que lo torturaban de noche...pequeños flashes que lo despertaban agitado, eran demasiado abstractos para descifrarlos, luces, voces, situaciones, sombras, llantos, que el mismo había deducido que seguramente pertenecían a sus hijos, era tal la impotencia de no poder recordar que se torturaba a el mismo tratando de por lo menos entender todo lo que su mente le ofrecía para descifrar su pasado, bueno mas bien para el su futuro...

-Luka: Papá, saldré a la playa ¿me acompañas? – Estaba vestido con un traje de baño azul (bóxer), le preguntaba a su padre que estaba en el gran jardín, recostado en una hamaca paraguaya disfrutando el fantástico clima.

-Joseph: No hijo, ve tú...

-Luka: Ok, ya vuelvo...adiós – Dios la vuelta y salió por la gran puerta de la casa, era antigua y un poco derruida pero con el tiempo se había compuesto.

Luka fue caminando a la playa que quedaba a muy pocos metros de su casa, cuando había llegado a la costa, coloco su toalla en la tibia arena y se recostó para tomar el rico sol que el cielo le proporcionaba.

En esas después de una 1 hora tomando sol, siente que alguien se le acerca con cuidado, entre abre sus ojos porque el sol le clava justo en el glóbulo, pero cuando ve quien es una cierta ganas de vomitar y odio recubren su cuerpo, pero otra parte no, esta feliz de verla, no sabe porque aquel malestar, es como si OTRA parte de su mente le este advirtiendo...

Chicago...

Tres meses, tres meses de malestar, llanto, dolor, pocas sonrisas verdaderas y una barriga que crecía con los minutos al igual que la agonía de no saber el futuro que la vida le deparaba...

Abby ya con un notable vientre de 4 meses, estaba en el living de la casa de Luka, que ahora era de ella y los niños, se encontraba preparando el almuerzo de Natasha para ir al jardín, ya que Carter había decidido llevarla, en ese tiempo ellos se habían acercado muy poco pero acercado al fin, el quería a toda costa volver a estar junto a Natasha que la consideraba como una hija y Abby pese a todo lo entendía y no podía negarle a su hija que lo viera Naty lo adoraba el era "su tío John".

Ella termino de hacer el sándwich para el lunch de Natasha y lo dejó sobre la mesa, pero cuando lo poso allí, se dio vuelta para dirigirse al sofá, en un tonto e improvisado mal giro, ella tropezó, trato de sostenerse de la mesa, pero esta tenía un mantel, lo que le dificulto sujetarse al muble, logrando que ella agarrara el mantel y lo arrastrara junto con ella hasta el suelo.

En el momento en el que caía sintió una gran puntada en su parte de baja de la barriga, fundiéndola en un dolor agonizante y puntiagudo que le perforaba el sentido de la penuria posible.

De un momento al otro, su mente se fue desvaneciendo, hundiéndose cada vez más en un sueño negro y oscuro que la adormecía del cual no podía despertar concientemente.


	15. Perder y encontrar

**De nuevo shooo! **

**-Le re afane una canción a Sanz... no es plagio... simplemente me gusto **

_**Cáp. 15 "Perder y encontrar"**_

Abby yacía sobre el suelo frío de la cocina, Natasha se le acerco a los gritos y se arrodillo ante ella, buscando cierta sonrisa que la mayoría de las veces ella le ofrecía, pero esta vez fue distinto, Abby no reaccionaba, ni a las calidas manos de su hija mayor.

En un momento en el que Abby trataba inútilmente de abrir sus ojos o tan solo mover alguna extremidad para que Natasha note que ella estaba conciente aunque su cuerpo no respondiera sus ordenes.

Natasha comenzó a llorar, con tan solo 3 años era obvio para una niña con su sensibilidad, el sonido del timbre central la perturbo aun mas, corrió hasta la puerta y trato de abrir la cerradura, pero su estatura no se lo permitía, gritaba en llantos haciendo que el sujeto de el otro lado se pusiera cada vez mas frenético al no escuchar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Carter: Nat¿¿Qué pasa cariño?? - Golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, su cara reflejaba una preocupación enorme que lo ponía mas nervioso.

-Natasha¡¡Mami!! – Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras lloraba sin calma.

-Carter: Amor, trata de calmarte, y ábreme la puerta... – El se agacho tratando de ver por la abertura de la cerradura, pero solo veia a la casa y algo tirado al lado de la mesa

-Natasha: No llego a la llave

-Carter ok, ok, ok, ok , ok ... ¡Ya se! Saca la llave de la cerradura y pasamela por debajo de la puerta. – En un intento desesperado de calmar a la pequeña.

-Natasha: bueno... – Se paro en puntitas y logro, después de bastante de tratar, saco la llave y la tiro por debajo de la puerta.

-Carter¡Bien!...ahora correteé... - Puso la llave en la cerradura y con prisa abrió, al entrar su cara se desconfiguro en asombro y dolor al ver como Abby estaba tirada en el piso, con unas manchas de sangre en sus pantalones, inmediatamente tras un momento que le tomo asimilar la imagen a la que estaba expuesto, corrió, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de entrada y tomo los pulsos de Abby, los cuales eran bastante débiles.

La tomo en brazos y reposo el sofá.

-Carter: vamos Abs...Abby... dame mas pulso...por favor... – Se acercaba a su rostro buscando una respiración mas fluida de la que realmente tenía.

-Carter: Nat, ve a tu cuarto ahora... – Trato de esconder su evidente pánico ante la situación, miro fijamente a la niña, que seguía sin entender porque su madre no abría los ojos y a duras penas se retiró de la habitación.

Carter volvió a tomar el pulso de Abby, mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella en un instante movió sus parpados, cosa que a Carter le alegro y la calmo, fue hasta la cocina y trajo un vaso con agua y azúcar.

-Carter: a ver...toma esto – Acerco el vaso a los labios de ella, pero Abby todavía esta semiinconsciente y no lograba abrirlos, John con sus dedos abrió con cuidado la boca de ella y poso el vaso allí, haciéndola beber el liquido.

Abby empezó a reaccionar poco a poco hasta que pudo hablar.

-Carter¿Abby?...- Al ver las señales de movimiento se alarmo y la ayudo a sentarse

-Abby¡dios!... ¿que paso? – Miraba asustada a todos lados con cara confundida, hasta que miro un punto fijo...los ojos de el.

-Carter: No se entre y estabas tirada en el piso...- Su mirada trasmitía un mensaje inconfundible al que Abby capto enseguida, preocupación.

-Abby¡¡OOOOOOO!! – Contemplo a John por unos segundos, hasta que un terrible y agonizante dolor clavo en su barriga.

-Carter¿¿¿¿¡ QUÉ !???...¡¿Qué PASA?! – El al ver que ella lo contemplaba bastante dulce se había enternecido, pero eso fue interrumpido por aquel grito que se repetía en sus oídos.

-Abby¡dios¡ESTOY SANGRANDO! – Su rostro se espanto al ver que por sus blancos pantalones chorros de sangre tibia corrían.

-Carter¡demonios¡hay que llevarte al hospital! – Su cara de ternura con Abby cambio repentinamente cuando escucho el sonido agudo y perturbador de sus gritos.

-Abby¡¡NO¡AL HOSPITAL NO! –Un grito más de dolor y desesperación acaparo la sala.

-Carter: pero hay que llevarte puedes estar sufriendo...un aborto...- Su mirada se calló al suelo por pronunciar esas palabras.

-Abby¡No me importa no quiero ir todo el mundo se enterara y no quiero! – Su desesperación se incrementaba mas y mas a medida que Carter seguía insistiendo.

-Carter¡puedo llevarte a otro hospital!

-Abby¡Vamos Carter, el Mercy debe estar copado de gente a estas alturas y los otros son dispensarios de mala muerte! – Cada cuanto pega otro grito desaforado mientras se sostenía su pequeña barriga.

-Carter¡¿Qué harás entonces?! Basta te llevo a otro hospital y listo! – Su cara de mandón había aparecido

-Abby: esta bien...

-Carter: déjame ayudarte...- En eso tocaron la puerta abierta

-Abby¡Mary!... ¿puedes cuidar a los niños? – Mientras John la ayudaba a levantarse de el sofá ella muy amable le preguntó a la joven que se encontraba parada en la puerta que era la niñera de los niños.

-Mary: sí claro... ¿esta bien?

-Carter: no hay tiempo para hablar, luego la llamo ¿ok?

-Mary: Ok

Carter ayudo a Abby a salir del edificio hasta que llegaron a su Jipp, la coloco en los asientos de atrás y le dio un beso en la frente, se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar desquiciadamente hasta llegar a un hospital privado, donde su familia era cliente de preferencia por muchos años.

Llegaron el ayudando a Abby a caminar, inmediatamente un enfermero apenas los vio fue corriendo hacía ella y le acerco una silla de ruedas para que se sentara.

Carter se fue a admisiones dijo su nombre y que ella era su amiga uno de los doctores se percato de quien se trataba e inmediatamente les brindo una de las habitaciones Suites en el piso de maternidad.

-Dr. Ottino: Señora, lamento decirle pero tiene la cicatriz abierta y bueno con eso usted no puede..

-Abby: lo se, soy doctora... – Un pequeño y simulado llanto se percibía.

-Carter¿hay que operarla? – Mantenía su mano en su rostro con semblante demacrado, apenas pensó el la posibilidad de que ella tuviera que someterse a una cirugía le cerraba la respiración.

-Dr. Ottino: No, esperaremos que todo...termine naturalmente... y si no hay respuesta le haremos una operación menor solo para sacar el feto y que no se infecte ¿ok? Dr.Carter

-Carter: sí, lo llamare si necesitamos algo.

-Dr. Ottino: Ok, lo lamento Jonathan – Poso su mano en el hombro de el.

-Carter: sí gracias.

El doctor se marcho de el lugar, dejando a esa habitación pintada de rosa con pequeños animalitos en una guarda contra la pared, sea fría y solo se aspire dolor.

-Abby: necesito estar sola Carter...

-Carter: claro...- se acerco a ella y poso sus labios en su frente – Todo estará bien... – se iba despegando de su rostro

-Abby: sí lo se, aunque suene cruel ese bebe, no iba a ser feliz, hubiera nacido sin...sin padre, es mejor así...

Carter se retiro con semblante bastante mortificado, sin mencionar que las lagrimas andaban sueltas por sus ojos, se fue dejándola sola.

Abby estaba acostada en la camilla, su mirada se centraba en un punto fijo, la ventana que daba al bello paisaje del lago de Michigan en su esplendor. La ventana estaba abierta y con ella entraba una suave brisa que acariciaba su cabello, sus ojos estaban envidrados, su mirada perdida en aquel horizonte tan lejano, en su pensamiento no solo estaba la resignación de a ver perdido un bebe, algo de ella, un ser humano que cargo por mas de 4 meses, que lo sintió como se movía dentro de ella, como vivía en ella.

Aunque miraba aquel placido y lago su mente se concentraba en alguien que estaba millas lego de ella, era como si mirar tan calidamente esa ventana que a lo lejos se veía una luna en cuarto menguante la miraba observando algo, no podía dejarla, era como si verla la estuviera conectando con algo...estuviera sintiendo a esa persona que tanto extrañaba...

Luka miraba sentado al lado de una ventana de su sala, era de día y sorpresivamente se podía ver una clara luna en cuarto menguante que lo atraía, no sabía porque pero lo hacía, la contemplaba tontamente no era raro que cada cosa que veía, pero su pensamiento fue cortado abruptamente cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, alguien que el había invitado a almorzar luego de encontrarla en la playa.

-Hola – La seductora mujer entro con un vestido bastante escandaloso para las 12 del mediodía.

-Luka: Hola...

Los dos almorzaron entre chistes y juegos recordando el pasado, ya habían terminado y se encontraban en la sala bebiendo un café.

-No puedo creer¿perdiste tu memoria? – Una cierta falsa actitud se podría ver en la esa oración.

-Luka: sí...

- ¿y tu mujer que hizo?

-Luka: Ella quería ayudarme pero no la deje...

-¿Por qué?

-Luka: No lo se, ella esta enamorada de esa etiqueta que fui, quiero empezar de cero aunque me cueste...

Te juro, a la primera persona que me ayude a comprender pienso entregarle mi tiempo, pienso entregarle mi ser, yo no pido que las cosas me salgan bien pero estoy arto de perderla a Abby si querer, a la primera persona que me ayude a salir de este infierno en el que yo mismo decidí vivir, le regalo cualquier tarde para los dos, lo que digo es que ya no tengo ni donde estar el oro de la vida para quien lo querrá pero si hablamos de ayer es tanto lo que eh echo pero sigo queriendo mas, al menos ella lo sabía y yo no le decía que las cosas no eran como parecían, pero es que a la primera persona que me ayude a sentir otra vez pienso entregarle mi vida pienso entregarle mi fe, pero si no es la persona que soñaba para mi, Abby¿Qué voy hacer¿Qué voy hacer? con esos sueños con aquellos besos con todo aquello que soñé dime ¿Dónde lo meto¿Dónde guardo la mirada que Abby me dio alguna vez? donde guardo las promesas? donde guardo el ayer¿Dónde guardo su forma de ser? dime ¿Dónde guardo mi fe de volverla a encontrar? aunque lo diga la gente yo no lo quiero escuchar no hay mas miedo del miedo que se siente cuando no se siente nada, Abby lo ve tan fácil pero mientras mas senillo lo ve mas difícil se me hace.

A la primera persona que me ayude a caminar pienso entregarle mi alma pienso entregarle hasta el mar, a la primera persona que no me quiera juzgar pienso entregarle caricias que yo tenía guardadas para ella, y ala primera persona que me lleve a la verdad pienso entregarle mi tiempo no quiero esperar mas, yo te puedo contar o que es una llama por dentro, yo puedo decirte cuanto pesa tu fuego, es como un pozo sin fondo donde no existe ni dios donde no existe la verdad ¿Dónde esta esa persona?...

-Yo puedo serlo... – Se acerco a donde el estaba sentado y le dio un beso en la boca con una sonrisa

-Luka: Gabriella...

-Gabriella: Todo esta bien...yo soy esa persona

Se puso entre sus piernas y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras le sacaba suavemente su camisa...


	16. Ver todo lejano en la oscuridad del ayer

**Sigo... **

_**Cáp. 16 ""**_

Abby había salido del hospital, tras estar 5 días en reposo, sin siquiera ver a sus hijos, Carter la acompaño en cada momento pero ella guardaba una distancia muy fría para con el.

Ya en su casa Abby, le pidió a John que le diera "espacio" cosa que el hizo, aunque le doliera el alma...

Eran las 9 de la mañana Abby se encontraba acostada en su cama con la mirada perdida sobre el aire, en eso el barullo de Natasha que entraba a la habitación la volvió a conectar con el mundo...

-Natasha¡¡Mami!!...¿podemos ir al parque? – La atolondrada niña se subió a la cama en un gran salto, se encimo a Abby y comenzó a besarla.

-Abby: Hola mi cielo, no lo lamento no podremos ir... – Ella se encontraba bastante seria pero una mínima sonrisa le dio esa noticia que puso triste a la nena.

-Natasha¿Por qué no? – Se sentó en las piernas de su madre con cara de ofendida y enojada, era exacta a su padre con esas expresiones.

-Abby: Porque mami no se siente muy bien para ir, pero te prometo que en unos días vamos ir todos juntos – Una reconfortante sonrisa le dio para que ella se calmara.

-Natasha¿Por qué no llamas a papá para que me lleve?

-Abby:...estem... mira mi cielo, papá no vive mas aquí, el se mudo y no se cuando lo volveremos a ver... – Al sentir esas palabras "papá" se rompió su corazón ¿Cómo podía decirle a su hija que su padre no la recordaba?, ella era tan apegada a el que seria la que mas sentiría su ida.

-Natasha¿Por qué¿Ya no me quiere? – bajo su cabeza y la hundió en la panza de Abby, comenzó a llorar sin sentido porque no vería a su padre...

-Abby: Amor no llores...el te ama...mucho...mucho... pero no puede venir...porque esta en Croacia... ¿te acuerdas de hay, es a donde el nació? – Se sentó en la cama tratando de hacer que Natasha se levantara de su falda y la alzo en su cuerpo dejando a la cabeza de la niña en su pecho.

-Natasha: sí ¿pero porque no nos llevo? – Seco sus lágrimas con sus pequeñitas manos.

-Abby: ehh... Por que...el tenía que ir y no podía llevarnos...pero algún día va a venir y te llevara al parque... ¿ok? – La mentira que le decía le dolía más a ella que le dolería en un futuro a Natasha.

-Natasha: esta bien...- Levanto su mirada con todavía rastros de sus lagrimas.

A continuación Abby se levanto y llevo a Natasha a su habitación, la vistió y luego alzo a Tom. De hay los llevo a la cocina para tomar el desayuno...

Ella estaba cocinando y de pronto sintió que algo recorría sus piernas...cuando apoyo su mirada en el piso, eran pequeñas gotas de sangre que provenían de sus inferiores, inmediatamente cerró la llave de gas y se encerró en el baño.

Allí estuvo unos diez minutos, era obvio ella estaba desechando lo que quedaba del feto, mientras esto ocurría se escuchaban sus gemidos, sus llantos, esta destruida, no podía mas, era demasiado...

Luego salió del baño secando sus ojos y simulo que nada había sucedido, siguió cocinando mientras refregaba sus ojos.

Tocaron el timbre y los niños se alteraron como ella.

-Abby¿Quién es? – Se acercó a la puerta.

-Susan: Soy Yo Susan. –

-Abby: Ok – Se sintió calma al escuchar su voz., abrió la puerta e inmediatamente abrazo a Susan.

-Susan: cariño¿Qué pasa? – La entendió enseguida, Carter le contó, ella sabía que estaba pasando...le dolió hasta el alma ver a su mejor amiga así. – Calma...- Levanto la cabeza de Abby hasta verla completamente y le pasó su mano por la frente, la llevó hasta el sofá y la recostó. Luego llevó a Natasha y Tom hacía sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Susan¿Qué paso? – Se sentó al lado de ella con una cara de escucha.

-Abby:...acabo de...De... expulsar lo que me quedaba del feto...-Su vos se corrompido en llanto, pero su orgullo no la deja desahogarse como tenía que ser y la ahorcaba cada vez mas.

-Susan¡O cariño! cuanto lo lamento...- Abrazo la cabeza de Abby y hasta las lagrimas le salieron por el momento.

-Abby: No puedo...no puedo...pensé que podría pero no puedo... es demasiado... no puedo dejar de pensar en sus miradas o en tan solo su cara que ya no veré...cada vez que me acuesto en esa cama, es tan vacía, tan grande y distante, es como...no se... ya no puedo creer que algún día fui feliz...es solo tan imposible reflejar mi vida en un futuro sin sus carisias o sus besos o tan solo su sonrisa... no puedo...

-Susan: sí podrás... tardara tiempo pero lo lograras... además tienes que hacerlo, por tus hijos, ellos te necesitan, eres su madre y ahora su padre...

-Abby: Lo se pero no puedo es mucho...- Un gemido de dolor se entendió en sus palabras...

-Susan: tu puedes ya veras...

- No, no lo se...

4 años después... ¿que habrá pasado en sus vidas?


	17. Volver a vivir¿y verte?

_**Cáp. 17 "Volver a vivir... ¿y a verte?"**_

Aclaro en este epi van pasando los 4 años...ahora los ubico...esta escena es mas o menos unos días después de que Abby conversa con Susan...

Abby caminaba bastante despacio con su cara hundida en el suelo cuando Carter casi corriendo se le acerco...

-Carter¡¡Abby!!

-Abby¿si? – Dio vuelta la espalda y lo vio

-Carter: Nada quería saber como estabas...tú y los niños, hace bastante que no los veo... –Un poco avergonzado

-Abby: Estamos bien John...en serio – Una confortante sonrisa lo calmo un poco mas pero no del todo

-Carter: No te creo...- Sus palabras tocaron el corazón de ella, las dijo con ternura y preocupación.

-Abby: Carter, no me parece lugar para hablar de esto...

-Carter: Ok, nos vemos en mi casa para cenar ¿ok?

-Abby: Gracias John pero no estoy de buen humor – Bajaba su cabeza y revoleaba sus ojos dando excusas sin sentido

-Carter: No me importa, además quiero ver a Nat y Tom que hace mucho que no los veo, ya los estoy extrañando a esos revoltosos - Rió en esas lindas palabras.

-Abby: este bien...- Su corazón exploto de dolor, jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de preocupación de otro hombre por sus hijos.

-Carter: Genial! ... bueno me voy que tengo una fila de pacientes... adiós – Se fue corriendo a Triaje con una gran sonrisa...

Abby quedo con una rara sensación, dio la media vuelta y se fue arriba para su chequeo...

Ya eran las 20:00, Abby se encontraba con los Natasha en las manos y Tom en su coche, entraron por las escaleras a la bella mansión de los Carter y John inmediatamente la ayudo a entrar a los niños.

-Abby: wow este lugar se hace cada vez mas grande cada vez que vengo!...- Miro al techo de la casa que cada vez resonaba un eco mas estruendoso.

-Carter: No es que se haga mas grande es mas solitaria...- Lo digo con cierta ironía mientras sacaba del cochecito a Tom y empezó a lanzarlo por el aire haciendo que el bebe ría de la alegría.

-Natasha¡Yo también quiero!! – La nena saltaba y saltaba...celos...

-Carter: pues aquí tienes! – Sujeto con una mano a Natasha y la puso en su cuello como en cangurito mientras tomaba a Tom con el otro brazos y lo mecía riendo.

Abby se quedo viendo como sus hijos reían desaforadamente sin poder parar, tanto, tanto tiempo sin ver esas sonrisas que iluminaban su vida encendidas, tanto tiempo y ahora ese hombre lo hizo posible.

Ella se acerco y sonreía sin parar tan solo verlos felices a ellos, ella era la mujer mas contenta de la Tierra.

-Carter: bueno jovencitos...a comer...les tengo de postre... helado de... ¡¡Chocolate!! – Dejo a Natasha en el suelo y se quedo alzando a Tom.

Se sentaron en una larga mesa de madera oscura con un gran jarrón de flores en el centro y un largo mantel cremita sedoso, los niños estaban bastante inquietos por lo del postre; rieron y rieron al compás de los chiste de John que los entretenía como nadie.

Abby en mucho tiempo se volvió a sentir contenta, no del todo pero si un poco...

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, los niños estaban dormidos luego de comer toneladas de helado, Abby y Carter se encontraban sentados en el sillón del living

-Carter¿Cómo estas? – Estaban muy cerca

-Abby: John... ¿te acuerdas mi visita de hoy al hospital?

-Carter: sí por tu chequeo...ginecológico ¿no?

-Abby: sí, pues termino en otra cosa...- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle

-Carter¿Qué?! – Se asusto y se puso a consolarla

-Abby: ...la doctora cree que no podré tener mas hijos, el golpe ocasiono lesiones en las trompas...no es definitivo pero...y si vuelvo a tener me puedo morir...

-Carter¿Qué¿Pero como? ...dios! calmate...todo saldrá bien...- Hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar sin poder parar, cuando levanto su cabeza y miro a Carter pidiendo piedad a la vida.

-Abby¿Por qué John¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz un momento?

-Carter: Lo serás te lo prometo...

-Abby¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – Seguía llorando

-Carter: porque te eh echo mucho mal y... yo te amo Abs, aunque no haga las cosas que debería te amo...

-Abby: John... – Se levanto un poco al sentirse fuera de lugar...

-Carter: shhhh...- Levemente poso sus labios en los de ella y acaricio su cabello con cuidado Abby se mantenía injerte al beso, no se movía solo sentía, pero el tan solo contacto humano con otro hombre luego de meses era demasiado poderoso, no sabía porque seguía besándolo, no lo quería no lo amaba, pero no podía contenerse, "a veces la carne humana es mas poderosa que el corazón..."

2 años después...

-Carter¡¡Nat!! amor apurate... – Estaba en la entrada de la mansión con la camioneta lista para salir

-Natasha: Ya voy!!...- La niña de ya 5 años corría al auto con su uniforme de colegiala y su mochila de "Hello Kity"

-Carter¡apurate que llegaras tarde a tu primer día! – La alentaba con una tierna sonrisa y con la puerta del auto abierta

-Abby: Corre mi cielo... – Salió de la casa con Tom que ya tenía tres años de la mano

-Carter: bueno nos vamos... – Se acerco a la pequeña puerta de rejas y beso a Abby muy dulcemente en la boca con un "te amo" al que ella se limito a responder con una sonrisa.

-Natasha: Vamos tío! – Ya sentada en el auto

-Abby: Adiós amor ¡pórtate bien!...dios! ya en la pre primaria! dios no lo puedo creer...- Se agarro la cabeza al ver como su hija crecía

-Carter: Amor descuida, ya veras que pronto y se casa - Bajo la cabeza de la risa que le dio como estaba Abby.

-Abby: jaja claro, yo te quiero ver cuando allá que hablarle de sexo y conozcas a algún noviecito... - Ella sabia donde molestarlo, el aunque no era el padre de Nat era completamente súper protector mas que la propia Abby, cada vez que iban al parque y un niño se les acercaba el lo asustaba con cosas feas para que deje en paz a Natasha, a esa edad parecía de 8 en vez de 5 y su belleza era muy atrayente cosa que lo preocupaba.

-Carter: Cállate mujer...- Le dio otro beso y se retiro mientras la seguía viendo.

El se subió al auto y se fue, Abby entró con Tom de la mano, lo dejó en su cuna y se sentó en el sofá donde hace 2 años se beso con John.

"_No se si lo amo...lo quiero y mucho pero de eso al amor es mucho, no me hace sentir lo que L...¡basta¡Basta! el o existe mas, tengo que amar a Carter, pero capaz que Luka, me ame...¿que digo por dios!? el hombre no llamó en 2 años y me ama?! por favor soy tan ilusa..."_

2 años después... (Como leerán voy rápido en el tiempo...)

Carter y Abby siguen siendo pareja, una bastante fuerte y sólida aunque luego de 4 años y de que Luka estuviera fuera de la vida tanto de ella como de los niños...no era una oportunidad que el dejaría que se le valla tan rápido...

Abby se encontraba en la galería trasera, una larga extensión que daba al magnifico parque con una gran piscina, se encontraba allí sentada en un sillón externo con una manta ya que estaba empezando hacer frío aunque era verano, se limitaba a ver el hermoso paisaje urbano, cuando escucho que alguien se le acercaba en pasos sigilosos...

-Abby: Hola extraño... – Ni siquiera se dio vuelta para mirar quien era, había pasado mucho tiempo, podía reconocer esos pasos y esa forma de respirar en cualquier lado...

-Carter: Hola extraña – Se sentó al lado y tomo su mano sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo.

-Abby¿Qué te pasa?

-Carter: Abs... ¿sabes que te amo no? – Se corrió un poco para poder mirarla mas de cerca y profundamente

-Abby: sí me lo dices unas 15 veces al día...-Una carcajada salió de sus bocas e hizo un gesto muy particular de ella.

-Carter: se que tu no me puedes decir lo mismo, y te comprendo, no pretendo que algún día me lo digas..Sinceramente, entiendo que todavía lo quieres, y que nunca se apartara de tu vida porque el es el padre de tus hijos me guste o no, pero me parece que es hora de consolidar nuestra relación...

-Abby¿Qué? – Abrió sus ojos muy grande un poco extrañada...sabía que ese momento llegaría pero esos 4 años habían sido demasiado felices para ser verdad, algo tenía que empeorarlo o cambiarlos...

-Carter: tu sabes que... me parece que es tiempo que...nos casemos... ¿Abigail Lockhart te quieres casar conmigo, un hombre sin vida propia si no esta a tu lado? - Se arrodillo y saco solo un anillo

-Abby: John... no lo se...esta todo tan bien como ahora...- Cuando el le mostró el anillo con un diamante abrió mas sus ojos y elevo sus cejas bien arriba mirando el anillo.

-Carter: No hace falta que me respondas ahora... tienes todo el tiempo que necesites... te dejó el anillo...si aceptas te lo pones y me dices...pero si no aceptas... te quedas con el anillo hasta que cambies de parecer...y nosotros seguiremos con nuestro ritmo...nada cambiara con un "sí" o un "no" ¿ok?

-Abby:...John...- estaba simplemente inhóspita

-Carter¿ok?!

-Abby: esta bien...lo pensare – Tomo el anillo de las manos de el y lo coloco en su bolsillo...

-Carter: bien, ahora tienes guardia... ¿te llevo? – S volvió a parar y le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

-Abby: No deja quiero ir caminando...- Agarro su mano y quedaron muy pegados mirándose, pero los ojos de ella reflejaban temor e incertidumbre.

-Carter: Ok... te amo... – Se acerco y la beso, en un beso largo y suave, donde sus bocas y labios se sintieron con ternura pero con mucha pasión, luego de unos minutos se separaron y miraron fijamente, ella se fue retirando muy lentamente hasta dejar a Carter solo en esa enorme y larga galería.

Abby se paseo por el parque Michigan, esa suave brisa de verano que golpeaba su cabello y su cara era inigualable, simplemente la desconectaba del mundo, pero era tiempo de volver, fue al departamento de Luka, al que todavía iba ya que era SU casa a buscar un juguete que los niños se habían olvidado hace unos días, para después ir a su guardia.

Cuando empezó a caminar a esa dirección, se encontraba en la esquina y cuando doblo se podía apreciar que en la puerta había un hombre muy alto, ella se emociono inconscientemente, sabía quien era conocía esa figura de reconocería , apresuro el paso para ir hasta el, pero todo cambio cuando vio salir de la puerta a una mujer rubia y chocante, como iba olvidar esa cara?.

Era Gabriella que apenas salió se encimo arriba del hombre y comenzó a besarlo.

Abby se quedo petrificada en el medio de la vereda, mirándolos, mirando a su "ex" con la mujer que hace mas de 8 años la había engañado, sus ojos quedaron quietos a semejante escena.

El besándola abrió sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón giro su cabeza y la vio, vio a la mujer que secretamente amaba y se hacía el que no por su bien, Gabriella lo seguía besando y el solo miraba a Abby.


	18. Un sentimiento Olvidado

_**Cáp. 18 Ultimo de la temporada II**_

_** "Un sentimiento olvidado"**_

Sus miradas se quedaron paralizadas, el mundo se detuvo ante ellos, ante todo lo que debían decirse, en un fragmento de segundo, sus ojos descifraron aquel código que el destino les estaba dando, pero cuando tuvieron la respuesta no supieron que hacer con ella...

Luka miraba quieto y asustado a la vez a Abby mientras que aquella mujer lo seguía besando con pasión sin darse cuenta.

Abby se quedo quieta sin respirar era demasiado esa presión en su pecho, tenía ganas de gritar, pegarle, llorar, pero en realidad no tenía ningún derecho, su vida había cambiado demasiado, ya no era la mujer de el, es mas la imagen que estaba presenciando era la clara verdad, Luka ya la había olvidado.

Luka se quedo quieto mirándola hasta que reacciono y se aparto de Gabriella, corrió su cuerpo y camino por la dirección donde se encontraba Abby, pero ella al ver que se le acercaba, movió su cara para despejarse y empezó a caminar sin voltearse, conectada con la mirada de ese Luka que el tiempo la estaba haciendo ver.

Apuro su paso y dio la vuelta, comenzó a correr hasta que doblo por una esquina y su delgada figura se desvaneció en el desolador paisaje urbano.

Luka al finalizar de correr se paró ya muy agitado y se puso a respirar, hacía mucho que no inhalaba ese aire frío típico de Chicago y quedo mirando la nada, unas lagrimas tuvieron lugar pero cerró sus ojos rápidamente y volvió donde Gabriella.

-Gabriella¿esa era...tu ex? – Bajó de los escalones donde estaba y prendió un cigarrillo, al pronunciar "Ex" lo dijo con desprecio.

-Luka:...Abby...sí era ella... – Con cierto desagrado por su forma.

-Gabriella¿que paso? – Mientras exhalaba una gran nube de humo.

-Luka¿Qué crees que paso? si ella huyo... – Miro abajo, no soportaba, era demasiado dolor junto, volver a verla, sentir sus ojos de nuevo, tenerla hay, a metros de distancia mientras que antes simplemente la tenía a millas y la imaginaba en cada sonido y brisa, ni siquiera sus voces se habían cruzado, aquella voz que anhelaba escuchar desde hace 4 años atrás, aquella sonrisa que extrañaba ver cada mañana, sus ojos, cuanto quería verlos brillar de nuevo, pero ya no era posible, la vio, sintió su vida, sintió todo, ella estaba cambiada como el o mas...

-Gabriella: bueno... ¿vamos a pasar o no? –Tiró la colilla de cigarrillo al piso y la aplasto con su bota de taco alto, como si fuese la cara de Abby.

-Luka: me parece que es mejor que vallamos a un hotel...

-Gabriella¿hotel¡Pero esta es tu casa! – La mujer se empezaba a impacientar

-Luka: Ya no, esta es la casa de Abby y los niños...- Al pronunciar la palabra "niños" pensaba en sus hijos, aquellos que abandono sin razón aparente, esos que crecieron sin su padre verdadero y que hacía mas de 4 años que no veía o tan solo escuchaba aquellas enérgicas risas que en ciertos momentos llegaban a su cabeza como pequeñas antorchas de luz y le hacían añorar la vida que dejo ir.

-Gabriella: como quieras Lukas... –

Gabriella subió al auto que habían alquilado, de bastante mal modo tiró la puerta con furia, Luka estaba callado y no pronunciaba ninguna emoción, se sentó en el asiento principal y comenzó a manejar, y adonde fue... sí al hotel donde se beso por primera vez con Abby, era el único que conocía así que tomo rumbo para allá.

Abby corrió por Chicago sin un destino especificado, libero su tensión, su angustia, todo...

Se refugio en una calle oscura y alejada, se sentó en un escalón, al lado de un basurero, el olor era desagradable había una especie de humo que salia de los callejones pero en ese momento no capturaba nada sensitivo.

Encogió sus brazos y se puso de cuclillas, pronto aquellas tardadas lagrimas comenzaron a tener espacio es sus ojos, primero fue lento, luego se acumularon y al final simplemente se desbordo en llanto, tapaba su cara como si alguien la pudiese ver.

"_¡maldiciones!... ¿porque ah? no se que demonios hice o deje de hacer!... no puedo mas, quiero ser feliz, lo merezco, el... el esta feliz...por lo que pude "apreciar" esta mas que bien, no se ... No me cabe en la cabeza como fue capaz de irse así, lo trate de asimilar y mirarlo desde un punto lógico pero no pude porque no tiene! _

_Esta feliz, pero ¿con ella? ese maldito beso me hizo acordar hacer 8 años atrás, era exactamente igual¡no lo soporto! no puedo ver sus bocas unidas!... es repulsivo... no puedo..._

_Debo enfocarme, el nunca me querrá de nuevo, si es que lo hizo alguna vez... debo continuar con mi vida... ¿que es esto? "_ -

Su llanto se desvío al sentir en su bolsillo aquel anillo.

"_genial, Carter...por dios! no se que pensar o sentir... el es un buen hombre, me ama y yo lo quiero pero no llega a ser ese amor que carcome el alma y que duele al no verlo...pero quizás esa sea la respuesta de la vida."_

_Se coloco el anillo, lo contemplo unos instantes y en vos baja dijo – "Sí no hay amor verdadero, no hay sufrimiento verdadero" _

Se levanto de su asiento callejero y camino, camino por esas desoladas calles de un verano frío como hacía tiempo en Chicago, una brisa perturbadora y tajante golpeaba su cabello y sus ojos que se encontraban en un mar de penurias y desaciertos, de confusiones, de dolor, de lo que la vida era... esa era la pregunta, pero tan abstracta que era imposible de responderla, porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, porque no quería demostrar que en realidad tiene un significado concreto..¿por que?... porque no quiere luchar con esa vida, solo quiere que termine como estaba escrito en el libro de una línea de tiempo en la que ella no era el viento que borraba las palabras ya talladas, solo era un testigo de que le estaba deparando una nueva tinta sobre ese lienzo blanco al cual todos llamamos destino...

Llego a la casa de Carter, ahora su casa, a ese lugar que había sido su hogar desde hacía más 3 años, en el que beso y estuvo con hombre luego de Luka, hay había pasado la infancia de sus hijos ahora ya de 8 y 5 años. Como pasaba el tiempo, en poco la vida corre a ritmo de carrera, acelera y menos nos damos cuenta de ello y en un parpadear de ojos aquella idea imaginativa de lo que seria "lo que viene" se destroza y con ella se lleva esperanzas de volver a amar, vivir o tan solo pelear por lo que uno le haría feliz.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, a estas alturas no sabía que esperar.

Cuando entro, todo esta en paz y silenció se introdujo con cuidado y miro al living los juguetes de Tom, los disfraces de Natasha, aunque era difícil de imaginarse en esa casa, ese ambiente con Carter, le daban una atmósfera de una cierta calidad hogareña que siempre le falto lo que le hacía difícilmente fuerte de negar.

Siguió recorriendo la casa y llego hasta el patio interno donde estaba Carter con sentado en una sillón reclinable en el interno.

-Abby: Hola... – Puso su mano en la frente de Carter

-Carter: Hola...llegas muy temprano...

-Abby: No fui al hospital...- se sentó al lado

-Carter¿Qué paso¿Te sientes bien? ...

-Abby: Sí, solo salí a pensar en...en todo...

-Carter¿y? – Mientras esperaba una respuesta que lo haría feliz o triste, la contemplaba con ternura.

-Abby: John... Luka esta en Chicago... – Miro para abajo, estaba llorando silenciosamente y trataba de ocultarlo.

-Carter. ¿¿¿Qué??? – Esa era definitivamente algo que no esperaba... sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos y cierto miedo lo colapsó.

-Abby: sí, fui al departamento a buscar unas cosas y... y ellos estaban hay...

-Carter:... ¿ellos?...

-Abby: sí el y... Gabriella... estaban hay...- Un gemido sonoro y agudo

-Carter¿Gabriella?...con la que el te... – Volvió en abierto su mirada a ella

-Abby: Sí John... ella... – Calmo su llanto callado y corrió el cabello de su rostro.

-Carter: no lo puedo creer...¿que te dijo?

-Abby: Nada, me fui antes de hablar con el...

-Carter¿Por qué? – El lo sabía demasiado bien

-Abby: No se, simplemente me fui...- Miraba para todos lados así no cruzarse con los interrogadores ojos de ese hombre inseguro.

-Carter: dios... ya lo sabía... lo sigues amando no?... – Cerró sus ojos y frunció su rostro en espera de despertar y tapar sus oídos a la respuesta que el mismo había formulado sabiendo el contenido reflejado.

-Abby: Por favor John no me parece... – Revoleo su mirada una vez mas y quedo en la de el rogando paz

-Carter: dímelo... – bajo su cabeza y la volvió a subir pidiendo.

-Abby: no me digas decirlo... sabes que te quiero, pero siempre fui honesta contigo... yo... no se si lo amo, pero si se que el es muy importante en mi vida... para bien o para mal...

-Carter¡¡DEMONIOS ABBY! Estoy arto! arto de vivir tras ti y las migajas que me deja Kovac, no lo soporto, te di todo, fui un padre para tus hijos, deje de ir a Francia a ver a Nick para estar contigo, no se que quieres de mi!! Vives en un pin pon de decisiones, cambias tus ideas todo el tiempo¿¿No te das cuenta que hay gente a la que hieres con eso?? – Se paro y comenzó a gritar en tono alto, no lo soportaba, se acercaba al cuerpo de ella para que le duelan las palabras porque parecía que no las comprendiera.

-Abby: Tu sabías que no te amaba y que trataba de olvidarlo... no pongas en mi boca palabras que nunca dije... – Hundió su cabeza y mirada en su regazo llorando apaciblemente.

-Carter¡Por favor! se que lo dijiste se que no me amas pero ¿Cómo demonios puedes seguir queriendo a Luka!? el tipo te engaño y se marcho como si nada, y tu sigues con el aunque el no te quiera!

-Abby: basta! no sabes de o que hablas...

-Carter: sí lo se, estas enamorada de desgraciado hijo de su madre que te abandono a ti y a tus hijos y tu sigues esperándolo! no puedo creer que todavía lo quieras!

-Abby: es lo mismo contigo ¿no? – Paro su cabeza con cierta seriedad

-Carter ¿Qué?!

-Abby: claro, yo no puedo estar enamorada de el, pero tu conmigo es lo mismo ¿no? ... te hago la misma pregunta ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de una mujer que no te quiere y según tus ideas te uso?

-Carter: No es lo mismo. – Muy avergonzado bajo el tono de voz y miro para abajo

-Abby: sí lo es John, te pasa lo mismo que a mí, amamos a quienes no estamos correspondidos...

-Carter: lo se Abby, se que no me amas, y tienes razón ¿sabes?... si no te hace estar feliz conmigo, vete, no hay nadie que te lo impida...- Se detuvo frente a la puerta ventana que lo conectaba con el interior de la casa.

-Abby: ... sí me haces feliz... pero... no puedo darte lo que tú quieres...- se levanto y fue hasta la puerta

-Carter: Abby, yo solo quiero que estés bien, y los dos sabemos que conmigo no lo estas...bueno al menos feliz no estas... y menos si Luka esta a pocos metros... – No se desconectaba de su horizonte

-Abby: es verdad, John sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo pasar de eso, es así, así estamos destinados, desde la primera vez, nosotros solo nacimos para ser...

-Carter: ...amigos... – Termino la frase de ella con dolor, mas que nada resignación, el y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos como pareja y el lo sabía pero había tratado de negarlo para su propio bien, pero no lo podía ocultar mas, era la realidad y se estaba presentando ante el lo inevitable... que ella se fuera...

-Abby: sí... amigos... sabes que no quiero que las cosas cambien con respecto a ti y los niños, tú sigues siendo su tío eso nadie ni nada puede cambiarlo...

-Carter: lo se, gracias...

-Abby: Voy a pasear a los niños... me parece que lo mejor es que me valla...

-Carter: esta bien... ¿los acompaño?

-Abby: no deja., prefiero estar sola...por si están... ellos – No podía pronuncia sus nombres, era raro luego de tantos años...

-Carter: esta bien... entonces este es el adiós? – Retiró su mirada de la ventana que lo tenía.

-Abby: no lo veas así... si no como el comienzo de una bella amistad... – Sonrió

-Carter: Abby que quede claro que te seguiré ayudando a ti y a los niños...

-Abby: lo se, y yo seguiré siendo tu madrina...

-Carter: claro, no se que hubiera pasado si no me ayudabas en eso...

-Abby: Lo mismo hubieras salido, llevas más de 3 años sin drogarte...

-Carter: lo se, es mucho tiempo y mucho de eso e lo debo a ti y a los niños...

-Abby: sí pero todo lo hiciste por que querías salir y lo lograste, no te saques el merito...

-Carter... no se que haré sin ti ... – en un suspiro y unas lagrimas confeso...

-Abby: estarás bien, se feliz Carter... busca la felicidad, ella no llega sola...

-Carter: que casualidad es lo mismo que te iba a decir...- Seco sus lágrimas y voltio para verla, con una expresión cómplice y entendedora la hizo suspirar con delicadez – Yo se que no soy quien para decirte pero... si quieres a Luka ve por el...


	19. Un adiós, una lágrima, un nuevo

_**Temporada III**_

_**Cáp.1 "Un adiós, una lágrima, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva mirada"**_

-Abby: no se que siento Carter, ese es el problema...

-Carter¿no lo amabas? – Una pequeña luz en su pensamiento iluminaba la esperanza que todo ese enredo una vez libre no sea amor...

-Abby: No lo se... creo que sí... pero después de tanto tiempo sin el...sin siquiera una llamada... bueno solo esas pocas que me rehusé a contestarles y nunca mas otra... te juro que cuando lo vi hay con ella...sentí que me mataban... – Su mirada se corto con la de el y fue al piso con cierto nivel de dolor poco demostrado.

-Carter: Acabas de responderme la pregunta... –

-Abby: se vera con el tiempo...ahora quiero irme...

-Carter¿Dónde iras?

-Abby: a MI casa...

-Carter¿Cuál? – poco sorprendido

-Abby: la casa que teníamos con Luka es mía y de los niños, nos corresponde...

-Carter¿y si el esta hay?

-Abby: Pues se ira...estoy cansada de no darme mi lugar, ya lo hice y no volverá a suceder otra vez...

-Carter: es verdad... ¿Te llevo?

-Abby: No deja...ayúdame con los niños para ponerlos en mi auto ¿ok?

-Carter: seguro...

Una vez que los niños ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos del auto.

Ya era hora de ese adiós pausado y lejano que había llegado a tocar las puertas de lo que seguía, de lo que iba a ser la vida después de ese momento.

Abby cerró la puerta de atrás y se apoyo en el auto junto a Carter que estaba mirándola de frente.

-Carter: llegó el momento ¿no?

-Abby: parece que sí ...

Carter tomo su mano y la acerco a su pecho, ella se levanto de donde se encontraba apoyada y abrazo el cuerpo de el, buscando su seguridad ya perdida...

-Carter¿sabes que siempre estaré y te amare no? – Apretaba cada vez mas fuerte el cuerpo de ella hacía el suyo..

-Abby: sí... – Levanto su cara y lo vio, lo vio por ultima vez, por la ultima vez que lo iba a tener en sus brazos e iba a sentir ese bienestar...

-Carter¿me puedes dar algo?

-Abby¿Qué?

-Carter: un ultimo beso...?

Antes de dejarlo terminar ella se paro de puntitas y le dio un calido y pausado beso al que disfrutaron como el ultimo como el verdadero ultimo beso...

-Carter: Te amo, y si ese croata te llega a hacer algo te juro que lo estrangulare con mis propias manos... – Separaron sus labios con pena

-Abby: John... me tengo que ir...

-Carter: lo se...

Abby se tiro para atrás con cierto malestar y lágrimas en los ojos, subió al auto, lentamente cerró la puerta sin despegar sus ojos de los de John, con una leve sonrisa forzada miro hacía adelante, piso el acelerador y marcho a una nueva ruta todavía no explorada.

Carter se quedo con una de sus manos en el aire al auto arrancar, el si lloraba, lloraba de verdad... no solo era perder su rutina su estabilidad, era perder esa familia que lo había acompañado por mas de 4 años, que ya la había tomado como suya, vio como su vida que lo había echo tan feliz se marchaba de sus manos...

El auto paró bruscamente, ella lo noto y despejo su largo flequillo de su frente, miro hacía atrás para asegurarse de que los niños estaban bien y bajó del auto. Siguió sacando a los dos niños y yendo hasta el porche.

Se paró petrificada ante esa puerta que había sido testigo de tantas noches y días de besos y carisias para después abrirle al dolor y la tristeza agobiante.

Coloco la llave en la cerradura y giro lentamente, ya al abrir la puerta no había paso atrás, ya estaba hay no podía salir.

-Natasha¿Qué hacemos aquí? – La nena que recién se despertaba asomo su cabeza con un largo y lacio pelo negro al departamento cual antes era su hogar.

-Abby: Vamos a volver a vivir aquí... – Entró de la mano de Tom

-Natasha¿Qué?!! No! yo no quiero vivir aquí, quiero estar con el tío John, su casa es muchísimo mas grande y allá esta mi cuarto... – Puso una expresión de un completo desagrado

-Abby: Bueno Natasha te acostumbraras, esta es nuestra nueva casa y punto. –

-Natasha: maldita sea! – Ya con 8 años tenía cierta habilidad vocabularia, giro por el living muy molesta

-Abby¡No hables así jovencita! – Dejo a Tom en el sofá y retó fuertemente a la niña-

-Natasha: bla, bla, bla, bla... – Rumoreo en baja vos y comenzó a ver el departamento

Abby salió a la vereda y comenzó a sacar cosas del auto, cajas con ropa y otras cosas de los niños.

Cuando su mirada se detuvo en aquel extraño que la miraba cómplice con cierta dulzura, detrás de unos arbustos que ocultaban la entrada.

La caja se calló de sus manos y quedo inerte a la situación...

Abby estaba con sus ojos clavados a la mirada de aquel sujeto, el la miraba con timidez y cierto destello lo iluminaba... al ver que las cajas de ella caían en un golpe pesado hacía el piso, salió de su escondite y se agacho ante ella, para ayudarla.

Abby solo lo miraba desde arriba, lo tenía hay, a sus pies, después de ese tiempo, lo tenía hay.

-Abby:...q...q... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Tan solo verlo, sentir su mirada compenetrarte ante ella, ver cada facción de su rostro como si se tratara de una magnifica obra de arte abstracta, cada gesto...estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, pero se veía mas alejado, frío, triste...No la miraba.

-Luka: Vine a verte a ti y a los niños... – Levanto su cuerpo y entrego las cajas a ella, no la miraba, no podía... ese tan solo contacto tan mínimo como estar a metros de distancia sin tan solo poder besarla, acariciarla... esa situación no podía ser mas extraña...¡4 años por dios!...

-Abby¿es una broma no? – Sostuvo las cajas en sus manos y al despertar de la insolencia que la enjaulaba trataba de sonar fuerte y dispuesta a ese momento que no podía creer que estuviese hay.

-Luka: se que me eh portado mal...- Bajo su cabeza en señal de vergüenza sin siquiera atreverse a rasgar su rostro con el de ella

-Abby¿mal¿Estas loco? te fuiste me dejaste con TUS hijos, tuve que pasar por los peores momentos de mi vida mientras tu...mientras tu te revolcabas con una perra en tu país. – De pronto volvió a concertarse al mundo, a la realidad de la que era presa sin elegirla.

-Luka¡oie!...no tienes derecho a hablar de ella de esa forma ni siguieras la conoces...

-Abby¿conocerla¿No te contó nada no?...claro por supuesto que no...sabes no me importa...vete...ni siquiera puedo creer que te este dirigiendo la palabra...-Su tono de voz empezaba a elevarse con fuerza y mucho dolor.

-Luka: Se que no tengo derechos...ya no...pero... son mis hijos también... – Hizo un pequeño hincapié en "míos" tratando de llegar hacía la poca sensibilidad que ella había ejercido en el momento

-Abby¿TUS HIJOS¡Eres un desgraciado¿Que te crees que así funciona la cosa, que te vas y vuelves a los años para hacerte responsable?...pues no! nosotros estuvimos aquí siempre y nunca te interesaste porque "no nos sentías tuyos" ahora tampoco siento que eres mío...o que alguna vez lo fuiste...- En aquellas ultimas palabras su voz colapso hasta quebrarse en dos lágrimas que fueron desapercibidas a la vista.

-Luka:...yo trate de comunicarme...pero nunca respondías...- No erguía se cabeza, la tenía abajo y su voz parecía cortarse.

-Abby: No vivía acá...y ese no es el punto, sí tanto te hubiera importado TUS hijos hubieras venido a visitarlos, alguna carta o tan solo buscar la forma de comunicarte...- Buscaba con sus ojos la mirada de el, pero no podía, el estaba oculto ente el suelo y no levantaba su mirada.

-Luka: no sabía que hacer...entiende me...no recuerdo nada ¿sabes la impotencia que se siente? –

-Abby: se la impotencia que se siente cuando las primeras palabras de Tom fuero "papá" y no tenía a nadie para decírselas de verdad... ¿sabes lo que se siente que tu hija de 8 años te pregunte constantemente donde esta su padre??...¿¿¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO!!?? – Elevo su voz a los cielos, en ese grito desesperado de comprensión descargo toda aquella ira que la envolvía desde hacía años, nunca se puedo descargar de esa forma con nadie que la rodeaba, solo con sus tantas lágrimas de derrochadas ante un espejo reflejando su angustia.

-Luka: Abby... por favor...por favor para...- Luego de todo ese tiempo, levanto su cabeza con cansancio y dejo mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a Abby.

Abby contemplo aquellos ojos que solían ser de ella, que la miraban a ella, pero ya no...volvió a verlos a sentirlo como antes, no podía creer que después se tantos años ese hombre le estremeciera el cuerpo de esa manera, que esa mirada la llenara de pasión y soltura, tantas ganas tenía de correr a sus brazos, abrazarlo y besar sus labios una sola vez mas.

Pero no, su orgullo terco se lo prohibía. Tras mirar el rostro de aquel hombre desecho por el tiempo, levanto su cara con frialdad, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Abby: sí algún día quieres ver a los niños, tan solo llama...- Ni siquiera lo miro, tan solo se paro ante la puerta y lo comunico.

-Luka: Gracias...- El sí miro, la miraba con desdén de la vida, 4 años y seguía mas bella que nunca, como podía amarla tanto aunque se allá convencido que no era lo mejor¿Cómo podía estar con otra e imaginarse sus labios cuando tocaba los de Gabriella? ... Tan fácil de pensar, tan difícil de responder...

Luka movió su cabeza al ella entrar y cerrar la puerta, camino unos pasos y miro una de las ventanas de el que era su departamento, pensó que se encontraría con el reflejo de una cortina, pero, en ella se encontró la cara de una curiosa niña de gigantes ojos verdes que lo miraba interesada desde la altura. El la contemplo por unos segundos¿Cómo podía confundirla? era tan claro como el agua, era Natasha, era su hija, su Naty.

La niña lo seguía viendo curiosa, pero con una expresión dura en su cara, ya no tenía aquella ternura en la mirada que la caracterizaba, era mas fría y mucho mas al ver a este extraño en la puerta de su casa.

El luego de un momento le sonrío todavía sorprendido por verla de nuevo, simplemente movió su boca y de ella salió una sonrisa linda y convencedora, pero fue completamente ignorada por ella, lo seguía mirando como a alguien irreconocible que le causaba cierto sentimiento borroso en su mente. Simplemente la niña, se volvió para atrás y corrió la cortina para dejar de observarlo.

Una puntada en su pecho, sintió, esa niña sangre de su sangre era obvio que no lo reconocía como su padre, eso le destruyo el alma...

Al ver que ella se iba, giro la cabeza en señal de desconsolación y camino al frente de la niebla hasta llegar a su hotel.

-Gabriella¿Dónde demonios estabas? – La agria mujer estaba sentada en una silla mirando desde la ventana las afueras del edificio, con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Luka: fui a ver a Abby...- Entro con semblante triste, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama con cansancio.

-Gabriella¿Por qué no me dijiste que la ibas a ver?

-Luka: porque fue algo espontáneo...nos cruzamos en la calle... solo eso...

-Gabriella: demonios Lukas¿Por qué vinimos a América, a esto!?

-Luka: sí, ellos...ellos son mi familia...

-Gabriella¿Qué!? y ¿Dónde entro yo¿en tu amante, perra, prostituta!? – Se levantó y fue directo a el.

-Luka:...no digas eso... pero jamás te dije que eras mi familia...

-Gabriella: a claro ahora entiendo...solo me usas hasta poder estar con tu amada Abby ¿no?

-Luka¡Nunca te use!...te quiero...pero no como quieres que te quiera...

-Gabriella: Sabía que esto iba a pasar, nunca debí aceptar que viniéramos aquí en primer lugar! – Agarro con su mano su cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas.

-Luka: Oie! tengo derecho a ver a mis hijos! –

-Gabriella:... da lo mismo...dudo que los quieras...

-Luka¿Qué!? Estas loca! yo amo a mis hijos...solo porque me allá ido no se significa que los deje de amar!

-Gabriella: sí tanto los amabas porque¿Por qué los dejaste!?

-Luka: por su bien...ellos necesitan a un padre que los recuerde, aunque los amo no puedo vivir una mentira como fingir ante ellos...

-Gabriella: EXCUSAS Y MAS EXCUSAS¿Sabes lo que pienso? que huiste de Abby, no de tus hijos o de tu vida, si no de ella. La amas y todo esa estupidez, escapas de ella, de sentirla de nuevo ¿no? Te aseguro que tienes miedo que ella te deje...por eso escapaste y te refugiaste en mi...pero yo no voy a seguir con esto Lukas no mas, ya me canse de no ser para ti solo un hombro donde lloras recordando...necesito una vida...y tu no la eres...- Se calmo y lo miro fijamente

-Luka¿me estas dejando? – perplejo pero con cierta "alegría"

-Gabriella: Tu mismo te dejaste...

2 Semanas después...

Gabriella había vuelto a Croacia tras su discusión definitiva con Luka.

El se había cruzado varias veces con Abby por la calle o simplemente cerca del hospital ya que el se merodeaba por esas zonas, pero desde su llegada jamás entro allí.

Hoy habían quedado Abby y el de encontrarse para que el se reencuentre con Sus hijos...

Luka abrió la puerta de el edificio de Abby, antes el suyo, subió las escaleras que conocía de memoria y se enfrento con la puerta verde oscuro de el que solía ser su departamento.

Completamente nervioso pero al mismo tiempo esperanzado, toco la puerta en tres golpes secos, que retumbaron adentro, donde una mujer muy ansiosa lo esperaba con miedo.

-Abby¿Quién es?

-Luka: Yo...Luka...

-Abby: Ok – Abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar muy fríamente

-Luka: Hola...- Entro y cierto escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al volver a ver ese lugar

-Abby: Hola...ya llamó a los chicos...- Cerró la puerta y se volvió al piso de arriba, después de unos 10 minutos llego en la mano con Tom y al lado Natasha que parecía bastante insolente con tan solo mirarla

-Natasha¿y quien es este? –Preguntó- La jovencita bella que vestía un vestido azul bastante moderno con unos aritos en forma de perla, muy extrañada y con mala gana se refirió al hombre que la miraba asombrado.

-Abby: Natasha, no hables así, y ya hablamos...el es Luka...es tu papá... – se acerco a Luka bastante distante y con ella llevo de la mano a Tom que se reía

-Luka: Hola... – Tenía una gran sonrisa

-Natasha: a con que tu eres el famoso Luka ¿eh? pues bien por ti, ya era hora de ver quien era mi supuesto padre ¿no? – La nena se comportaba egocéntrica e insolente sin respetar.

-Luka: ... tienes razón...Hola pequeñín... – Luka desvió su cara ante el niño que le jalaba los pantalones curioso y con una gran sonrisa.

-Abby: Lo puedes cargar si quieres – No podías ocultarlo, las lágrimas escondidas la delataban.

-Luka: gracias...¿como estas pequeño? – Se sentó en el sofá y cargo a Tom en sus piernas

-Tom: bem, bem! – Las pocas palabras que el niño decía llenaron los ojos de el con lágrimas de emoción

-Luka: es hermoso Abby...- No dejaba de contemplarlo

-Abby: sí lo es...- Con su mano se limpio la sustancia que mojaba su mejilla

-Natasha¿es verdad que fuiste a Croacia? – Al ver como se comportaba su padre con Tom se enterneció y se sentó al lado de el y con una sonrisa le pregunto

-Luka: sí es verdad...es muy bonito por allá...- Mucho mas entusiasmado se uso a contarle de cómo era ese país mágico mientras Abby miraba con poca certeza de ese momento...


	20. El cuerpo desea la mente previene

**_Cáp.3 "El cuerpo desea, la mente previene"_**

2 semanas después...

-Luka¡¡Hola Campeón!! – Luka se encontraba en la vereda de la entrada del departamento de Abby cuando vio salir corriendo a Tom que fue directo a el.

-Tom: Hoaa – El niño salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa luminosa, soltando las manos de su madre que emitía una ligera sonrisa al verlo así de feliz.

-Luka: Hola Abby... – Alzó a Tom y con una sonrisa la saludo.

-Abby: Hola... ¿preparado para tu primer día solo con el? – Bajando las escaleras y en tono burlón.

-Luka: sí...pero ¿Natasha no viene?

-Abby: Ella no los va a poder acompañar, esta de pijamada en la casa de una compañerita de escuela.

-Luka: a Ok...¿esta mejor? la ultima vez nos llevamos mejor... – Bajo su cabeza con cierta tristeza.

-Abby: sí, sí esta mejor...solo le va a tomar tiempo adaptarse a la idea...ella no te ve como su padre...hay que darle tiempo hasta que se acostumbre. – Ya salió a la ventana y acomodándose su cartera repuso con aliento.

-Luka: Lo se... pero me cuesta tanto verla así de distante...se que no tengo derechos ni nada menos pero...me gustaría no se...que me diga papá...Tom ya lo hace desde hace unos días... – Con una sonrisa conmovida desde aquel Día que Tom le dijo "papá"

-Abby: se que te gustaría...pero Tom es mucho mas pequeño, ella, ya se crió sin padre le costara adecuarse a ti...

-Luka: lo se y haré todo lo posible para que me quiera...¿no tienes que irte?

-Abby¡sí! demonios ya se me hizo tarde...bueno adiós príncipe...- Se acerco a Tom y lo beso, causando que el cuerpo de Luka temblara a su contacto leve. Ella empezó a caminar y dio lo vuelta en si y dijo –Chau Luka – con una pequeña sonrisa confortante.

Abby corría hacía la bahía de ambulancias donde un alto hombre con barba la esperaba sonriente.

-Carter: Buenos días señorita Lockhart...- Se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos con dos vasos de café, se levanto, fue hasta ella y sonrío.

-Abby: Buenos días Dr. Carter...gracias, me hacía falta...- Tomando un gran sorbo de café que le ofrecía el enorme vaso.

-Carter¿Cómo están los niños? – Los dos se dirigían al interior del caótico hospital.

-Abby: bien... Natasha esta en lo de una compañera de escuela...Stacy creo que la conoces ¿no?

-Carter: creo que sí ¿la que tiene una madre medio...loca que anda con el pelo marañado? – Una leve siriecita burlona

-Abby¡Oie! no seas malo...pero si es ella...

-Carter: sí la eh visto cuando llevaba a Nat al colegio...

-Abby: sí...bueno Nat esta allí para una pijamada y Tom...Tom se quedara la tarde con...

-Carter: con Luka... ¿no? – Bajo su mirada al piso con una sonrisa tonta

-Abby: sí...John se que es raro pero al fin y al cabo el es s padre me guste o no...tiene derechos que no se los puedo negar aunque allá echo cosas que son inauditas...

-Carter: lo se Abs, no tienes que darme explicaciones en lo absoluto ¿ok?... el es su papá...y ¿Cómo lo lleva Nat?

-Abby: mal...esa niña es más terca...

-Carter: no se de donde le vendrán los genes... –

-Abby¡cállate malvado! – Riendo a las carcajadas por el chiste.

-Carter: bueno ya en serio ¿Cómo lo lleva?

-Abby: Bastante mal...tú sabes muy bien que para ella tu eres su padre, prácticamente se crió contigo... le costara mucho acercarse a Luka...

-Carter: sí pero el es su padre...luego hablare con ella, si o te molesta claro...

-Abby: No claro que no me molesta John...

-Carter: y Tom?

-Abby: por suerte el no se a dado mucho cuenta del cambio...hace una semana comenzó a decirle papá a Luka...

-Carter: wow! ese pícaro no hablaba y de pronto!

-Abby: sí es bastante vivo...

-Carter: Abs...se que no es importante pero... ¿le contaste a Luka...lo de nosotros...?

-Abby:..no, todavía no, pero lo haré...y si fue importante John, nunca dudes eso ¿ok?

-Carter: esta bien...

-Frank: oie! en 2 minutos viene un trauma...

En el parque...

Luka y Tom se encontraban en el parque infantil, jugando en las hamacas.

Luka se encontraba totalmente abobado con el niño, mientras el reía en los juegos Luka no dejaba de contemplarlo así fuera el mismo sol en sus ojos, sonreía como un niño pequeño ese efecto tenían sus hijos en el, esos hijos que estaba aprendiendo a recordar en cada beso o palabra que se cruzaban.

Tom estaba en el arenero jugando con otros niños y Luka estaba sentado al lado.

-Luka¿Qué pasa¿Te quieres ir? –Preguntó- al ver que Tom se ponía de mal humor y comenzaba a tirar arena al aire.

-Tom¡¡quero mama!! ... –

-Luka: está bien...ya iremos con mamá, falta poco para que salga de su guardia y la vas a ver ¿ok?- Lo saco del arenero y lo alzo, besando su frente trataba de hacerlo reír.

-Tom¡¡mama!! – Gritó enfurecido

-Luka: calma...calma amor, ya veremos a tu mami...shhhh – Coloco la cabeza de Tom en su hombro y lo consoló cuando el niño empezó a llorar pidiendo por su mamá.

-Tom: Papa quero a mama! – decía entre llantos

-Luka: calma...clama hijo...- Cada palabra lo hacía sentir mejor y mejor, desde hacía tantos años no llamaba a un niño hijo, o lo llamaban papá, que cada vez que Tom pronunciaba esas palabras su corazón latía mil veces mas rápido de lo normal.

Pasaron 1 hora en el parque y luego Luka llevo a su nueva casa a Tom, lo acostó sobre la cama para niños que había comparado para el y lo vio como dormía tranquilamente, cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Luka: quien es? –

-Abby: Yo Abby...

-Luka: hay va...- Hola...- Abrió la puerta y le sonrío.

-Abby: Hola ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Luka: bien, lloro un poco cuando estábamos en el parque pero luego se calmo

-Abby: pobrecito... ¿donde esta?...

-Luka: Arriba, deja te llevo...

-Abby: Ok, me olvidaba, que lindo departamento conseguiste...

-Luka: sí tuve suerte...por aquí...- La llevo por un pasillo que llevaba a la escalera, de hay subieron y dieron con otro pasillo que se dividía en 3 dormitorios, entraron en uno donde dormí Tom, al frente se encontraba la puerta que daba al suyo

-Luka: esta dormido...- Acercándose a la cama

-Abby: sí...

-Luka: si quieres lo puede dejar aquí no tengo problema...

-Abby. No sé...es muy pequeño...nunca a pasado un noche lejos de mi... – se puso al lado de Luka y contemplo al niño

-Luka: si quieres también puedes que darte aquí...- Acaricio con su mano el brazo de ella y acerco su cabeza al su cuello

-Abby. Luka...para...no...- Se dio vuelta y miro cómplice a Luka tratando de que parara con las caricias que la estremecían.

-Luka: shhhh...déjate llevar...

-Abby¿Qué? – Atónita por la frase que dijo

-Luka: que te dejes llevar...

Abby se paralizo en ese momento con esa frase dicha por el mismo hombre que hace mas de 9 años le dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando ella dormía en su casa por estar golpeada, esa misma frase...la misma que la había cautivado hace tantos años lo volvía hacer ahora...

Luka paso una vez mas su mano por el brazo de ella, y al ver que no se oponía acerco su boca a los labios de Abby, despacio muy despacio los poso y meneo su lengua dentro de sus bocas, volvió a sentir ese gusto a paraíso que hacía tantos años no probaba, volvió a sentir esa droga en sus venas que lo hacían viajar a la Nirvana de sus deseos mas ocultos y prohibidos que se estaban haciendo de verdad físicamente ante sus manos.

Tomo a Abby por su cadera y la acerco fuerte a su pecho, era increíble, la tenía hay después de tantos años, ni tantos...el no recordaba cuantas noches la había tenido para el, solo para el... pero era como que el sentía el tiempo en su cabeza aunque no lo acordara...

Abby inconscientemente besaba aquel hombre que la había abandonado, pero lo amaba, no podía negarlo y menos si sus labios frotaban con pasión los suyos...

Luka la agarro de las piernas e hizo que ella quedara atada a su cuerpo con las manos entrelazadas ante su cuello, sin descansar de besar su boca.

Cruzaron la habitación de Tom y llegaron hasta el pasillo, Luka encerró a Abby entre su cuerpo y la pared con fuerza, agarro sus manos, las apoyo contra la dura superficie y bajó hasta se pecho donde con sus habilidosas manos comenzó con desabotonar la blusa de ella con rapidez.

En un momento Abby se encontraba con su blusa tirada en el suelo y solo cubría su pecho un sostén negro, Luka besaba sus pechos desquiciadamente como si se tratara de un manjar al que debía probar.

Abby emitía unos pequeños gemidos, abría y cerraba sus ojos como si eso fuese un sueño del cual despertaría bruscamente, pero no lo hacía, tocaba incesantemente con sus manos la espalda y nuca de el mientras sus gemidos de contención excitaban cada vez mas a Luka.

Pero cuando el dirigió sus manos para sacarle los pantalones Abby paro completamente.

-Abby: Luka...Luka... ¡Para! – Abby pegó un grito que hizo que el se alejara confuso

-Luka¿Qué pasa? –

-Abby: no, no podemos hacer esto...- Abby se tapo son sus manos aquel torso desnudo y junto su blusa del piso

-Luka: no pero Abby... es que... yo pensé que...- Tratando de que ella no se valla y con un tono confuso

-Abby: No Luka, no podemos... esto esta mal...muy mal...

-Luka¿de que hablas? esto no esta mal!

-Abby: sí, sí lo esta...no puedo hacer esto de nuevo contigo...no puedo volver a esto...por mas que quiera...no puedo...

-Luka¿no puedes o no quieres? – Con un semblante enojado

-Abby: No puedo Luka...no puedo dejar que me lastimes de esta forma otra vez...te amo...pero no puedo...lo lamento...- Al borde de las lagrimas, se coloco la blusa y fue corriendo donde Tom.

Lo despertó bruscamente y se fue lo más rápido de ese lugar entre llantos.

Luka se quedo solo en la vacía casa totalmente confundido y dolido, no solo por lo que no paso, si no porque se dio cuenta que Abby nunca lo iba a perdonar o tan solo darle una nueva oportunidad...


	21. No mas

Bueno esté es corto pero es el penultimo...

Medio que es ta re loco el fic (cada escrito se parece a quien lo escribe XD) Pero el fin se acerca y como spoiler les digo que es demaciado cursi...

NimetLockhart!: No sabes a mí me paso lo mismo y a muchos de los que leyeron el fic, hice a Luka de malo...pobreshito mí amor... pero mís amigas lubbys me mataban si lo terminaba carby...(Literalmente jejej)

** "No mas"**

Luka quedo sentado durmiendo en el pasillo, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo acontecido, cuando despertó, tras darse una ducha rápida fue a la casa de Abby.

Ella después de ese momento fue a su casa y lloro todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, al mismo tiempo que Luka, la culpa era su principal causa...

Un día caluroso en Chicago, la humedad se sentía en el cuerpo, tras golpes en la puerta como zumbidos lejanos y atenuantes al oído humano, hacían que aquella mujer sintiera un pequeño escalofrío en su delgado cuerpo, sentada en un sillón de su sala de estar, se levanto temerosa y con paso lento hasta la puerta. Cuando abrió esta, se encontró con la figura de un hombre alto y de gran tamaño.

El, estaba simplemente callado, sin ninguna palabra ni un aludo o tan solo una expresión que se distinga de la que llevaba.

-Abby: Por favor...vete...- La voz de la afligida mujer parecía estar en un desacierto de emociones infinitas que no tenían una respuesta cierta o convincente.

-Luka: No, deja que hable por favor...- El hombre de apariencia ruda y bonachona llevo sus manos al aire para evitar que le cerraran la puerta en su cara, con una expresión de dolor a la situación tan borrosa que se le presentaba. – Se que me porte mal, no debí a ver echo lo que hice... pero entiendeme lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor – Entró en la habitación argumentándose con voz acelerada, cuando en su discurso de perdón lo calló un grito desesperado de ella.

-Abby¡¡BASTA!!...Por favor no sigas... – El grito iracundo la llevo fuera de sí, las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban fueron desbordadas en ese momento crucial de verdad.

-Luka:...pero...

-Abby¡No basta!...no puedes echarte la culpa de todo ¡por dios!... no soporto esto...no puedo llevarlo mas... – Un gemido improvisado y una mirada desviada al suelo.

-Luka¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando!?...entiendo que estés enojada, dolida incluso ofendida por lo que hice, no me voy a defender...pero ¿Qué esta pasando¡¡No entiendo!! – La desesperada persona no sabía que hacer para que esa situación se aclare, era todo tan confuso, que a medida que mas hablaban todo se ponía mas borroso ante su nivel de comprensión.

-Abby:... es verdad que te fuiste...y yo me sentía mal...pero poco tiempo después que vos te hallas ido...yo... yo me involucre en una relación...que hace muy poco tiempo termino...-

-Luka: ... ¿Qué? ... – Su rostro no percibió que estaba siendo confesado ante el, sus ojos como sus rasgos quedaron paralizados al oírlo, tan solo necesitaba algo que lo sacara de esa transición entre la realidad y el sueño imaginario.

-Abby: cuando te fuiste...yo... – Sus manos se movían por si solas, entre un ligero llanto y una desesperación para tratar de explicar ese porque inexistente.

-Luka: ya te escuche... ¿con quien? – En una seca palabra.

-Abby: Luka...se que fue rápido pero me tienes que...

-Luka¿con quien?

-Abby: con...con Carter... – Temerosa respondió.

-Luka:... Debí a ver imaginado... – Dijo por lo bajo, moviendo su cabeza a los lados mirando para abajo, dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta dejando a Abby confundida por su reacción.

-Abby¡espera! – Se adelanto al ver que se marchaba y lo siguió hasta el pasillo que separaba el departamento de los otros. – déjame explicarte! – Ya en el pasillo logro que el se parar sin voltearse.

-Luka¿Qué me vas a explicar eh¿Cómo te revolcaste con el cuando yo me fui? o ¿Cómo se siente que yo te allá pedido perdón mil y una veces mientras te reías de mi idiotez!? – Se dio vuelta, sus ojos eran presos de una gran ira que se descargaba en cada palabra escupida ante ella, su tono era cada vez más alto y violento.

-Abby: Por favor...- Bajo su mirada avergonzada

-Luka¿por favor que?...¿sabes como me sentí este tiempo!? por poco me arrodille ante ti buscando un perdón inexistente, me sentí como una basura que no merecía vivir, te ¡rogué! y tú ocultando todo...maldición Abby...siempre es lo mismo contigo y Carter ¿no? Yo me voy y ustedes se juntan...no lo puedo creer...- Estaba alterado, su voz se elevaba cada vez mas, con ira y odio

-Abby¡Yo no planifique esto!... es todo tan...tan difícil de entender...yo te comprendo, per compréndeme tu a mi...- Comenzó a llorar paulatinamente

-Luka¿comprender¿Tu que demonios sabes de comprensión? sí yo me sentí como el peor hombre sobre la tierra pensando en todo lo que hice y tu como si nada me dices que estuviste con Carter¡lo sabía! aunque allá perdido la memoria el siempre esta atrás tuyo, ahora como hace tantos años atrás...y tu...tu como una estupida detrás de el...- Sus palabras iban tomando fuerza de odio, cada insulto era una daga para los dos.

-Abby¡no sabes nada! no puedes decir sin saber!

-Luka: Dios! Me estas diciendo que me fui y tu te metiste en la cama de Carter para formar una familia con el y ahora yo soy el que no se nada...Abby...sabes...no me sorprende...parece que entre nosotros siempre esta Carter...pero ya no mas...ya no hay un "nosotros"...jamás en mi vida voy a entender porque fuiste con el...porque yo se que no lo amas...pero no me importa...esto termino, yo no seguiré siendo tu perro faldero...estoy cansado que me uses como tu muñeco y cuando te cansas vas con el...no puedes estar sola Abby...por mas que quieras, siempre vas a necesitar alguien que te adore y este a tus pies...y yo no seré ese idiota de nuevo...no mas. – Con esas palabras que al mismo le dolían se retiró enojado.

Cuando se fue, dejo a Abby paralizada por todo aquello, no reaccionaba a nada, se quedo con la mirada perdida en aquel eco que retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez al Luka salir del edificio y tirar la puerta con rabia.

Tras unos largos y dolorosos minutos entró de nuevo al departamento, se sentó en su sillón de confesionario, sujeto una foto que había de ella embarazada de Tom, Luka y Natasha, 5 años atrás.

Solo se limito a contemplarla mientras lloraba callada ante el aquel imagen que sus ojos experimentaban y detalladamente miraba, aquella imagen que algún día pensó volver a experimentar y que esa esperanza se desvanecía con el correr de los sucesos.


	22. Encuentrame

**De nuevo sho jeje bueno esté es el episodio final! un poquitito largo pero es para darme más salida **

**Estó tiene una parte siguiente que ah sido posteada pero no la voy a poner porque para mí este fic siempre tuvo que terminar acá así que se los dejo y ustedes verán...**

**D/D: A todos mís amigos del foro obvio, y no podía faltar a NimetLockhart que fue la única que le guste el fic XD**

**Cáp. 5 "Encuéntrame"**

La noche cubría la luminosa ciudad, tras aquel manto de luces y esculturas en bloque se escondía el Caunty General, atestado de pacientes, traumas y enfermeras desquiciadas por la gente.

Entre tanto bullicio se podía describir la figura de un alto hombre, que con timidez movía su cuerpo hasta la mesada de admisiones, tal como hace 10 años, cuando llegaba por primera vez desde Croacia, sin saber que ese hospital seria su felicidad, como su ruina...

-Luka: Hola Samantha...- Se acerco temerosa a la "insulsa" enfermera ()

-Sam¿y usted es...? – Estaba sentada en la silla de admisiones y muy intrigada por saber como ese extraño conocía su nombre

-Luka: Seguramente no me recuerda...pasaron 4 años no...Soy el Doctor Kovac...Luka Kovac...-

-Sam¡!OMG¡Dr.Kovac, cuanto tiempo! – Se levanto de su silla y con una gran sonrisa le dio la bienvenida atónita por volver a verlo.

-Luka: Sí mucho tiempo... ¿Como a estado?

-Sam: bien, bien... Pase por favor!...¡Hey! Miren quien volvió...- Tomo por el brazo de una forma brusca a Luka y lo hizo pasar a recepción.

En un momento pareció que todo aquel ruido caracterizarte de la sala ER se detuvo, todas las miradas habidas y por haber se dirigieron a el, quedaron atónitos ante el, todos se quedaron en sus posiciones mirándolos cautivados, ese ambiente caótico se perforo por el crudo sonido de el silencio.

Un poco incomodo por todo, Luka movió sus labios, típico de el, distrayendo un poco la situación.

-Susan¡Luka!... – La mujer reacciono a lo que tenía enfrente, inmediatamente soltó las carpetas que tenía en mano y fue hasta a el, para recibirlo con un gran abrazo.

-Luka: Hola Susan... ¿como has estado?...- Un poco duro ante el acogedor abrazo

-Susan: bien!...¿y tu, que cuentas de tu vida?...-

-Luka: hay esta...andando...- Se fue soltando de la mujer

-Pratt¡Kovac!... ¡cuantos años hombre! – Greg se le acercaba muy amistoso y con su siempre superioridad a tente.

-Luka: Pratt...si muchos años...

Luka abrazo a Pratt, con unas palmadas en la espalda, pero al soltarse, desvío su cara al hombre que lo miraba intrigado y hasta con miedo.

La expresión de Luka se endureció y se limito a verlo con asco.

-Carter: Hola Luka...bienvenido... – Se acerco cordial y le ofreció la mano para estrecharla

-Luka¿Qué ha pasado por estos lugares? – Ignorando completamente a John, dejándolo con la mano en el aire...

1 mes después...

Un mes después, Luka había vuelto a trabajar, a causa de eso, Carter cambió todos sus horarios para no tener que toparse con el.

La relación de Luka y los niños cada vez mejoraba más, pero con Abby no.

El ni ella se dirigían la palabra mas allá de un tema relacionado con los niños, el ambiente era muy tenso y mas desde aquel día de la pelea.

Abby estaba en a casa de Carter, solos, ya que Luka había llevado a los niños de paseo.

-Carter¿y como anda todo?- Se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá

-Abby¿Cómo te imaginas?...Luka esta furioso conmigo...y yo con el...

-Carter:... realmente no los entiendo...

-Abby¿Qué?

-Carter: por mas que me cueste decirlo...ustedes se aman... no entiendo por que no se dejan de estupideces y se juntan de nuevo...no es mi sueño... pero si eso te hace feliz...lo podré soportar – Tomo la mano de Abby con comprensión.

-Abby:.. John sabes que el problema no eres tu...es la vida...pareciera que tanto Luka como yo no estamos destinados eso es todo...

-Carter: sabes que no es así...mira... si te hace feliz lucha por el... y si no... Busca tu rumbo...

-Abby: Gracias por el consejo...me tengo que ir a buscar a los niños...- Se levanto, dejo su copa de agua en la mesita y le sonrió a el.

-Carter¿te llevo? – Levantándose

-Abby: creo que eso no es lo mejor...

-Carter: tienes razón...

Abby volvió a sonreírle y se fue dejándolo solo en esa casa tan grande y vacía.

Abby llegó a la casa de Luka y toco la puerta intimidada

-Luka: ahí va – Grito desde le otro lado de la madera

-Abby: Ok

Luka abrió la puerta y con un gesto seco la invito a pasar, ella entró con mala cara y se quedo mirándolo

-Luka: Natasha esta despertando a Tom...ya bajan.

-Abby: Ok

-Luka: siéntate si quieres...

-Abby: No deja, estoy bien

-Luka: como quieras...

-Abby¿Cómo a estado todo? – Tambaleo su cuerpo y preguntó para hacer conversación

-Luka: sabes...no tienes que hacer esto... realmente...

-Abby¿Qué cosa?

-Luka: Tratar de que nos llevemos bien sabes... tenemos dos hijos, mientras que no nos peleemos frente a ellos, no tenemos porque llevarnos.- MUY cortante

-Abby: No era mi intención...- Se quedo atónita y comenzó a tartamudear

-Luka: Abby me parece que ya es hora de que dejes el papel de santa, porque en estas alturas ya es patético...

-Abby¿Qué¿Cómo te atreves!? – Parpadeo fuerte y quedo asombrada y muy enojada

-Luka: sabes que... yo me voy... vuelvo después...cuando los niños bajen solo trata de cerrar la puerta fuerte...- Inmediatamente corto toda posible conversación, agarro su abrigo y bufanda, abrió la puerta y se fue al Lago dejando a Abby sola con las lágrimas brotadas.

Carter vio la posibilidad de volver a estar con Abby ante sus ojos, soñó con aquel sueño de tener todo lo que perdió...pero al recordar las lágrimas desechas por ella cada día por no estar al lado de Luka, su corazón sintió una pequeña puntada de culpabilidad.

De nuevo el destino lo hacía a el responsable de la vida tanto de Luka como de Abby, el tenía en sus manos el furo de ellos, de los niños, de el...

¿La amaba no?

Carter se levanto de su sillón, tomó su abrigo de la entrada y con prisa fue al parque, donde se sentó en un banco, a pensar cuantas veces el y Abby habían ido ahí con los niños, como se besaban, todo aquel mundo que adoraba y extrañaba con melancolía.

Llego a paso lento ya al fina, contemplo el lago, que se encontraba igual de quieto como hace 4 años cuando el tiro aquella moneda que calló y quebró su tranquilidad, para después arruinar la vida de todos.

Dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre parado contemplando al lago igual que el, pero este estaba llorando en silenció, tapado con una bufanda hasta su cuello, lloraba apacible y tranquilo, pero en su cara se notaba aquella desesperación característica de la vida.

Carter al verlo supo quien era, se acercó y lo quedo mirando con pena.

-Luka¿no me puedes dejar un momento solo? – Con una voz muy dura tratando de esconder sus lágrimas ya descubiertas

-Carter: Lo lamento...¿sabes? pensé que podía con esto...con esta situación...contigo y Abby...solo pensé que si yo la ayudaba como hice cuando estaba embarazada de Natasha

Podía resultar, pero...aunque mas quiera y lo desee es imposible, tu siempre estas ahí...siempre acechando...se que no lo haces apropósito...pero es todo tan difícil, no se como hacer sabes... pensé que podía volver a ayudarla pero cuando tu te fuiste y ella aborto...fue todo tan confuso...todo se borro... era como si de nuevo yo fuera su médico ya amigo... ella ya no me ve como su pareja...

-Luka. ¿Aborto? – Sus palabras no salían de la boca, esa frase pensó jamás escucharla y menos en contexto de Abby, quedo perplejo y mirando interrogante a John.

-Carter: sí... ¿te contó? - Extrañado por el asombro de Luka

-Luka¡No!...dime que pasa Carter...- No salía de su asombro y cada vez mas se desesperaba

-Carter: no te puedo contar si ella no lo hizo...fue por algo...

-Luka¡Maldición Carter!...no se que esta pasando aquí ¡entiendeme!...siento que todo el mundo sabe algo y que me lo esconden... si paso algo con Abby debo saberlo...tengo que saber porque ella fue contigo por tu ayuda... no, no entiendo nada y eso es lo que mas ¡me desespera!...por favor...si todavía tienes compasión conmigo dime...- Las lágrima acudieron de nuevo a su rostro con jubilo de compasión y desesperación...

-Carter:...Cuando tu quedaste sin memoria Abby se enteró que estaba embarazada... y no te dijo nada para no confundirte supongo...pero luego tu te fuiste y pocos días después ella tubo un aborto porque se callo... Yo pensé que te había dicho...

Luka estaba atónito ante semejante confesión...pensó que era mentira, otro juego del destino...parecía estar en un torbellinos de dudas...de nuevo...

.Luka¡Dios mío!... ¡¿porque no me dijo nada cuando llegue!?...- Tapo su cara con sus manos con negación y culpabilidad...

-Carter¿Como te atreves Luka!?,,,, sí llegas con esa mujer que los separo en primer lugar ¿Cómo quieres que Abby te tenga en cuenta!? – Ante el reproche de Luka, el se enojo y le levanto la voz

-Luka¿Qué nos separo?... ¿Qué?... no se de que hablas Carter...yo jamás estuve con Gabriella hasta que me fui... – Su cara de asombro no se trasformaba mas que a enojo y confusión, miro a Carter extrañado...

-Carter: No puedo creer que no sepas...Cuando Abby estaba embarazada de Natasha ustedes Vivian juntos y Gabriella llego a "visitar"... y se besaron...Abby lo vio y se fue a NY donde yo la encontré...y luego de que nació Naty... y tu saliste se volvieron a juntar...- Con ironía hizo tónica en "juntar"

-Luka:...dios...no...no...no lo puedo creer...- Miraba al suelo con su mirada perdida en la nieve de sus zapatos, su cara no registraba ninguna expresión...

-Carter: no puedo creer que no te allá dicho...

-Luka: Yo tampoco... ¡por dios!...- Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente con su cara escondida en el suelo

-Carter: Luka... ¿donde vas? – Camino unos paso siguiéndolo, pero el no le respondía...-¡Luka! – Se apuro para s4eguirle el paso, pero el no le decía nada, hasta que Carter se decidio a dejarlo solo.

Luka caminaba desorientado por aquel parque que había sido testigo de sus lágrimas y confusiones en esos años desde que había venido a Chicago. El frío de invierno golpeaba tajante su cabeza y los suaves copos de nieve se posaban en sus hombros.

"_¿Por qué no me lo dijo?, solo me tendría que haber dicho la verdad desde un principio y todo seria mejor...mucho mejor._

_La insulte en cara, la llegué a odiar por haberme traicionado aunque yo le hice mas mal del que ella a mi... ¿Cómo?... Como dejo que estuviera con Gabriella sin decirme la verdad... ¡Dios!... la amo tanto...la insulte tanto...frente a ella...e sus espaldas... me repulía extrañar sus besos... de tan solo pensar que se allá metido con Carter me destroza...yo no me porte bien, pero lo hice por su bien... pero... estaba embarazada... de mi... aunque no tuviera la memoria para recordar...era mi hijo... o hija... y tenía todo el derecho a saber... y mas si lo perdió...mucho más... no pudo creer que allá acudido a John... siempre fue su "salvador" y más en lo que se trataba de ella y yo... pero... no puedo entender porque no me dijo la verdad desde un principio...si yo hubiera sabido que ella estaba encinta jamás me hiciera ido... no porque un embarazo cuente mas que nuestros hijos, pero... me podría haber acostumbrado a esto... a esta familia que tengo... ¡si tan solo me hubiera dicho... pero ya es tarde... no puedo cambiar el pasado...pero talvez sí el futuro..." – _

Luka alzo su mirada al cielo ya nublado y contemplo la nieve caer, se dio cuenta que nunca podía ser feliz si no era con ella...por mas de todos sus defectos la amaba... amaba qe tuviera defectos...amaba que llorar por todo un día y que el otro sea completamente dura como un hielo, amaba su forma de ser...amaba tener hijos con ella, amaba su mirada y su sonrisa que pocas veces recuerda haber visto.

Amaba la idea de que fue de el... que lo prefirió a el... que lo espero... y tan solo amaba amarla...

Desconecto su mirada del cielo al notar que la nieve se hacía cada vez mas espesa y fría... empezó a caminar con apuro... Abby estaba en su casa, recogiendo las cosas de sus hijos...

Era su única oportunidad de volver a sentirla, pero aunque ella se negara por miedo a estar con el, el tan solo contacto de amor lo estremecía.

Empezó a correr como desquiciado por las calles de un aturdido Chicago, chocaba con los autos sin importarle.

Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió esperando encontrar a Abby pero solo encontró una casa semi vacía.

Un profundo dolor y rabia con el mismo lo invadió... se sintió frustrado y se sentó en el sofá con dolor y lágrimas.

Pero cuando estaba por sentarse vio que en la meza había algo.

Se acerco con curiosidad, cuando vio que era una nota con algo debajo.

Abrió el papelito y se encontró con la letra de Abby... la nota era clara y simple;

"_No tenemos la culpa Luka, esto no lo planee y se que tu tampoco, por eso no nos tenemos que echar la culpa...sabes que te amo y te amare a ti al Luka que esta escondido en tu memoria, no me importa cual este...solo se que amo a cada uno de tus Luka... de este año y del pasado...te amo a ti...pero no importa...yo solo se que quiero que seas feliz..._

_Te dejo esta brújula que me regalaste_

_Encuentra tu felicidad "_

Luka comenzó a llorar mientras leía esas palabras que eran tan simple y tan explicativas...cuando vio lo que venía acompañado del sobre...tomo en su mano ese extraño objeto que le parecía conocido y lo estudio.

Una brújula antigua tallada en bronce, con pequeños escritos que no lograba entender.

Pero su mente tubo un vieja transitorio por su pasado, aquel pasado que quedo en el olvido de su memoria.

Tubo una especia de flash en sus ojos que recordaba por partes una noche que el le regalaba esa brújula, era una noche tranquila, vio cuando el se la daba a Abby y ella sonreia. vio como luego ella lo besaba...y esa pequeña luz que le daba esa imagen se borró y el quedo atónito por lo que presenciaba.

Inmediatamente tomo la brújula y como por una orden del mas allá, sin saber bien lo que hacía corrió hasta llegar a el departamento de Abby

Golpeo con fuerza la puerta, pero nadie respondía, en eso sintió que por la vereda alguien lo llamaba extrañada.

-Abby¿Luka? – Se asomaba a su entrada con mucha confusión porque el estaba ahí, se acerco a el

-Luka:... "ya la encontré" -Con una mueca de sonrisa, le mostró la brújula y la tomo por la cadera atrayéndola a su cuerpo

Abby tan solo quedo pegada al cuerpo que tanto amaba...Luka la miro y la beso...

Un beso anhelado por los dos, un beso que esperaban darse en otras circunstancias, ya había llegado.

Luka abrió su boca y comenzó a besar a Abby como tanto tiempo deseaba, ella igual, apoyo sus brazos en la espalda de el y los movía. Luka la besaba mientras acariciaba su cabello

y en los besos se sentina las sonrisas de los dos.

La emoción de tener sus labios de nuevo juntos era tan indescriptible, de nuevo volvían a sentir que sus piernas temblaban ante ellos, que su garganta se anudaba, y que solo aquel bes hacía que todo se esfumara como por una onda sonora, que todo se esfumara, que el mundo se fuera y que solo ellos se encontraran en su propia Nirvana.

THE END

-------------------------


End file.
